Moving On (Complete)
by RomanisHOMEBalorisBAE
Summary: Rose is a WWE superstar and she is in love with her bestfriend who doesnt feel the same way about her once he gets married she decides to move on with her life what happens when a certain Samoan catches her eye
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Lovely people! So don't shoot me I promise its the same story and the same outline its just tweaked and I feel it runs smoother this way! I will be adding more detail and more about the past in this version! so please R&R and F&F and lets see how you like this one! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

As always!

ReignsBalorRollinsStylesOrton (Ambrose, Cena, Zyan and Corbin) lol

She was supposed to be his and he was supposed to be hers or at least that's how all the movies played out you know the ones were the lead character finally realizes that he is in love with the best friend than they ride off into the sunset but for Rose that isn't how it happened at all instead she was sitting in the front row watching the man she was in love with marry another woman. As she stared at the two saying there vowels she couldn't help but think this is wrong. Rose wanted to stand up and profess her love to him but instead she sat there frozen with her mouth shut looking down at her lap as she rubbed her hands on the top of her legs.

"I do" she heard Colby say

that brought her back to reality she put a fake smile on as she stared at the pink hair beauty saying her vowels it wasn't that Rose disliked Sasha she actually loved her like a sister. The truth was that only three people knew about her feelings or so she thought. "I do" Sasha said looking into Colby's eyes.

Rose jilted her head towards the pastor as he spoke "If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" Colby and Sasha looked out on the guest no one said anything or objected they turned back to each other and smiled looking into each other's eyes with nothing but love and happiness

"Then by the power invested in me in the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife you my kiss the bride" the pastor said. As they shared there first kiss as husband and wife everyone clapped and cheered

"Ladies and Gentleman I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez" He said to the guest.

Rose couldn't help but look down feeling more broken than ever knowing that she never had the balls to tell that man she loved him but it was too late now he was married and there was no chance of them ever being more. As she stood there watching on she felt two hands land on her shoulders she already knew who they belonged too without turning around

"Rose, Were sorry" She heard her best friend say.

Rose turned to look at Renee and Dean giving her sympathy looks "Don't be Re it's my fault I should of spoke up and told Colby how I felt about him and I didn't so it's over and I need to move on" Rose said to them

"I'm going to start by asking if they will move me to smack down" Dean and Renee didn't respond they just nodded their heads knowing how hurt she was and followed her to the reception area.

Dean grabbed Rose and hugged her "I give you props for even coming" he said as he kissed her cheek she gave him a light smile "I'll be back" she said and walked off.

Rose was at the buffet making herself a plate of food when she felt someone come up behind her and put their hands over her eyes

"Guess who?" she heard that voice that made her knees buckle

"Randy Orton" she answered with a laugh

"Ha-ha funny Flower" Colby said to her as she rolled her eyes he was the only person who got away with that nick name

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" she asked trying to not show how she felt

"Well I can honestly say I never thought Snoop Dog would be in my wedding" he said with a laugh

"Me either" she said dryly Colby stared at her for a moment but shook it off

"Thanks for coming it wouldn't of been the same without you" he said to her Rose forced a smile "Of course Colbs" she said as he hugged her.

"Baby there you are" they both turned their heads to see Sasha coming towards them as she approached they gave each other a loving kiss.

Rose sat her food down now losing her appetite but she knew that it was time to put that fake smile on again "Rose I must say you look hot" Sasha said hugging her

"Thanks Sasha you look amazing as well" she said back, it wasn't a lie she did look amazing.

"Come on babe it's time for our fist dance" Sasha said happily while dragging Colby out to the floor as they were twirling around and kissing Rose felt herself hurting more and more.

"Hey I'm going to head out" she said to Renee and Dean as they just gave her sad looks

"You want us to come with you?" Renee asked her best friend

"No you guys enjoy the rest of your night I'll talk to you later" Rose left the reception and headed to her car but that didn't go unnoticed by Colby who was confused and mad that his best friend was leaving the biggest day of his life.

Rose finally made it to the parking lot she let out the breath that she had been holding pretty much all night. Rose turned when she heard someone calling her name she seen Leati "Joe" Anoa'I aka Roman Reigns coming towards her "Hey Leati" she said to him as he approached

"You ok baby girl? seemed like you're in a rush to get out of there" he asked looking at her with a worried expression

"Yeah I'm ok Joe, just tired and ready to call it a night plus we leave early for the Atlanta show and need as much sleep as I can get since I'm driving myself " she said to him. Joe could sense there was more than just the I'm tired excuse but decided against pressing the issue he gave her a little smile

"Well how about you and me ride together tomorrow?" he asked hopeful Joe had always had a thing for Rose ever since the first day they met but he knew just like everyone else that Rose was in love with Colby.

"Joe that is really sweet it is but you don't have to do that" Rose said looking at him.

Rose and Joe had always been good friends ever since their days in FCW/NXT together. Rose was instantly attracted to Leati the first time they met but he was engaged and Colby had convinced her that she could do better.

"I want to Rose, you don't need to do that drive alone and I would like some company myself " he said back to her with that smile that makes you weak in the knees

"Fine ok but you drive first and no weird music Anoa'I " she said with that smile that made him fall in the first place

"Deal" he said back

"Well I'm going to get out of here see you in the morning Joe" Rose was caught off guard when he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Rose felt a spark course through her body when he did that but chalked it to the emotions of the day.

Once Rose got back to the hotel she started thinking about everything and finally let the tears fall there is nothing like watching the man you love marry another woman to make you break. She decided it was time to truly try and move on with her life and find her own happiness. She picked up the phone scrolling through the contacts and hit the name she was looking for

"Hello Rose" a deep booming voice said into the phone

"Hey Paul" she said back with a sniffle

"Ro what's wrong?" he asked her

"He's married Paul" she said with sadness as the tears completely fell.

"Oh Ro! I'm so sorry" he said to her as his own heart broke he hated when she hurt like this

"I was wondering about moving to Smack Down, I think it might be easier for me if I was away from them" she said to Paul.

He sighed deeply in the phone "Rose I'll talk to Mark and Vince but I'm not going to promise you anything". She knew it was a lot to ask considering they wanted to drop the title to her

"I know you can't Paul but I just thought" before she could finish he cut her off

"Ro listen to me, you have to let Colby go I get that you love him but now that he is married it's time to move on I been telling you for years to tell him how you feel and you didn't. there are plenty of guys out there but running won't get you anywhere so just stop putting yourself in that situation and stop being around him and Sasha as much surround yourself with others and never let your feelings for him jeopardized your career look Rose I'm not trying to be a dick but it's time to move on and focus on you being happy" he breathed into the phone and Rose knew he was right running wouldn't solve anything and it could hurt her career.

"Thanks Paul" she finally said into the phone. He knew Rose better than anyone and knew that now she was thinking about everything he said to her

"Well try to get some sleep and I'll see you at the arena tomorrow" Paul said to her.

"Ok" Rose said

"Love you little sis" he said

"Love you too Big Brother" she said back as she hung up the phone. He was right was all she could think.

She threw the phone on the bed just to pick it up she opened twitter and instantly there was nothing but pictures of the wedding even one with her, Colby and Sasha "I deserve a damn Oscar for my act" she mumbled to herself she closed the app and opened her text messages

 ** _Bestie! You're riding with me and Dean tomorrow… not driving 7 hours to Atlanta alone!-Renee_**

 ** _Well actually Anoa'i offered to ride with me, so I took him up on it-Rose_**

 ** _Oh yay!-Renee_**

 ** _Re stop-Rose_**

 ** _What? Look he is a great guy and you know that… your both single so why not?-Renee_**

 ** _I'm going to bed-Rose_**

Rose smiled a little knowing Renee was right she has always liked Leati maybe a fresh start would help her move on form Colby she was interrupted when her phone went off.

 ** _Hey baby girl... Be ready about 5am we can grab some breakfast than you can be stuck with me for 7hrs-Leati_**

 ** _Ok sounds good! And no Le not stuck I miss you so I'm excited to spend time with you-Rose_**

"Step one" she mumbled to herself "Put yourself out there" she was smiling until she opened the last message.

 ** _Would you care to explain to me why in the HELL my best friend left my wedding-Colby_**

She stared at the screen contemplating if she wanted to come up with and excuse for why she decided to leave instead she just plugged her phone in and made sure the alarms were set. "Tomorrow is a new day" She whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Rose couldn't sleep she kept tossing and turning all night eventually she got up grabbed her phone and went to the balcony she re read Colby's message and started to think of the past…

 _Rose had just shown up for the house show at FCW when she seen a guy talking to Dusty Rhodes she couldn't help but check him out. Rose was walking by when Dusty called out to her "Rose good to see you I like to introduce you to Colby Lopez he is the newest star on the Roster ,Colby this" But before he could finish Colby cut him off "Hardcore Rose" he said with a smile._

 _Rose couldn't help the fluttering feeling she got when he looked at her "So I take it you heard of me?" she asked with a slight smile_

 _"Who hasn't one of the greatest woman's wrestler to ever step foot in a ring" he said back_

 _"Thank you" she said with a laugh_

 _"Well how about Rose gives you a quick tour around the building and I'll see you in a minute" Dusty said as he walked off._

 _Rose gave Colby a tour showing him were things were "And last we have the men's locker room" Rose said as they stopped in front of the door "Well I appreciate the tour" He said looking down at her_

 _"No problem really" Rose said and turned to walk off_

 _"Hey what about after the show we grab a bite to eat I don't know anyone and kind of just moved here" Colby said to Rose._

 _"Sure" she smiled at him and walked off to the locker room._

 _After the show was over Rose and Colby went to a little diner down the street from the building as they ate and talked she found herself really at ease with him and that wasn't something that came easy to Rose due to her past. From that day on they were attached at each other's hips._

 _It was little things like holding her hand, kisses to the forehead and spending every free and work minute together that made Rose fall for Colby. He was sweet, caring and loving she found herself starting to fall from him it was the first time in a long time she was letting her guard down "Colbs stop" Rose said laughing_

 _"Stop what? This" he said as he tickled her again_

 _"Yes…butthead" She said in between laughs as he hovered over her all Rose could think was kiss me and for a spilt second she thought he was going to until there was a knock on the door_

 _"Baby" Colby said as a woman wrapped her arms around his neck "I have missed you so much" the woman said._

 _Rose stood up from the couch and fixed her shirt so it was straight "Leighla this is Rose, and Rose this is my girlfriend Leighla" Colby said in that moment Rose's heart dropped into her stomach_

 _"Nice to meet you Colby has told me so much about you" She said as she shook Rose's hand_

 _"You too" Rose said flat_

 _"Well you two have some catching up to do so I will leave you too it" she said as she walked out the door. Rose couldn't believe he had a girlfriend he never once told her that he did she was hurt but decided to suck it up and decided that they were meant to be just friends._

 _In 2015 pictures of Colby surfaced the internet that Leighla posted on twitter to be revealed he was having affair with Zaraha. Rose was in her hotel room getting ready for her date with Randy when her phone started ringing_

 _"Hey Colbs" she said as he put it on speaker_

 _"Flower I need you" he said into the phone she knew he was drunk_

 _"Colby I can't I have a date" she said to him_

 _"Flower please Orton is no good trust me on this, he is not good enough for you" Colby said to her._

 _Rose rolled her eyes "Flower please" and just like that she ran to him grabbing her phone and calling Randy giving him a lame excuse that something came up and to reschedule it he said it was ok and she hung up the phone. When she got to his hotel room there were beer cans and liquor everywhere_

 _"Colby seriously" Rose said looking at him lying on the bed "I messed up big time" he mumbled into the bed_

 _"You did now you do damage control and fix it, Look she is pissed pretty much like any woman would be apologize pick up and move Colby" Rose said to him_

 _"Can I ask you why?" she added looking at him_

 _"What do you mean?" he said looking at her_

 _"Just meant I don't get why people cheat" Rose said thinking about her own past_

 _"I was bored and she was there" he said honestly._

 _She nodded her head with a flat lip smile "ok" she said as she laid next to him the minute she did he curled up next to her she looked down at him and rubbed his back_

 _"It will be ok Colby" she said to him._

 _Colby leaned up and kissed her at first Rose was a little taken back than even though she knew it was wrong she deepened the kiss after an intense make out he rolled over "Please don't ever leave me Flower" he said_

 _"I won't" she said smiling thinking that this was it her chance to be with him but the next day at the arena she saw him with Zahara he pulled Rose to the side saying that he was drunk and it was a mistake Rose agreed with him and let it go once again._

 _Then that injury happened and it sent Colby into a deep depression because he was going to Miss WrestleMania. He was rehabbing his injury at the performance center when Rose showed up to surprise him but she was the one who got a surprise when she walked in and seen him and Sasha in the ring making out that hurt her to no end do to the fact that once again she was just the best friend._

 _Rose turned to walk out "Flower" she heard Colby yell she stopped and smiled turning around_

 _"Hey Colbs, Sasha" she said to them_

 _"Look Rose I was going to tell you it's just we wanted it under wraps until we knew what this was" He said looking at her._

 _Sasha knew that Rose had feelings for Colby but since she never step up Sasha took a chance "You're not mad right?" he asked her_

 _"No Colby I'm happy for you" Rose smiled. Even Sasha had to admit that she was good actor so she decided that maybe he never would see her as more than a friend._

She shook her head at the past and started to question herself "How could I have been so damn blind and dumb" she groaned as she flopped back on the bed.

Leati was in hotel room wide awake because of the excitement of being able to spend one on one time with Rose he couldn't help but remember what he thought and felt the first time he meet her.

 _When Leati first met Rose he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair fell down her back. She had these piercing hazel eyes knowing that the minute you locked eyes with her she could convince you to do whatever she wanted. Tanned skin that made everything she put on look amazing. A smile that made you lose all track of thoughts and the most beautiful sound came out when she talked or laughed it was like music to the his ears. Rose also had rather large boobs that ranged in the triple d area and they were a 100% real. A six pack that most women would kill for and damn that squat booty. She had legs to die for as she stood about 5'7. What amazed Joe the most about her wasn't even her looks it was the way she carried herself She wasn't stuck up or arrogant. Rose was kind and sweet down to earth, a good person and friend to everyone. She was all about having a good time and being happy. Joe loved that about her they were great friends. She was always there for him when he needed a friend and he loved that about her but he knew that Colby had some hold on her so he never made a move._

He smiled thinking about her again "Damn I need a cold shower" he said getting up and going to the bathroom.

Rose was on the bed and smiled fondly remembering the day when she met Leati…

 _Rose had just finished her match against Trinity and was coming backstage when she noticed Jon talking to a new guy that Rose hadn't seen backstage before. Rose stared at him for a minute taking him in He had a muscular body with beautiful color skin that made the tight white shirt he was wearing stand out even more, long black hair that made you wish your hair looked that good, piercing gray eyes that you could spend days gazing in and never get tired and the sexiest smile she had ever seen. Rose didn't realize how long she was staring until he made eye contact with her and gave her a toothy grin she felt her face getting hot and turning red._

 _"Leati" she heard someone say next to her Rose turned her head to look at Trinity "That's his name or he goes by Joe that's Jon's cousin" she added_

 _"Oh" Rose said still staring at him_

 _"He just got signed" Trinity said to her_

 _"Like what you see?" she said with a smirk on her face_

 _"I mean he isn't bad on the eyes" Rose said with a laugh_

 _"Who is that?" Rose asked pointing at the raven haired woman standing next to him she was pretty and had a nice figure but Rose couldn't help but noticed the uptight look on her face_

 _"That bitch is Tracy His fiancé and she is terrible in every sense of the word" Trinity answered_

 _"I can tell by that look on her face" Rose said to her_

 _"Yeah In her eyes she is better than the world and Joe is miserable" Trinity said._

 _Rose couldn't help but look at him again and she could tell he was annoyed by whatever she was talking about "Then why stay with her?" Rose asked_

 _"Because of that angel" she said as she pointed at the cutest two year old "Joelle or JoJo their daughter she means the world to him that little girl is his life so he deals with it Tracy is that type of woman who will take Jo from him if he was to end it" Trinity said with a hint of sadness._

 _"Introduce me" Rose said to her with a smile "Ok" they took off walking towards the group_

 _"Hey girl" Jon said as they walked up "Hey" Rose said as she hugged him "Leati this is Rose Levesque, Rose this is Leati Joe Anoa'I " Trinity said they shook hands and stared at each other for a moment both with smiles on their faces_

 _"Wait Levesque.. Like Triple H" Joe said to her "Yes that's my big brother" Rose said with smile_

 _"Hold on Anoa'I like Sika and Afa" Rose said with a shock look "Yes Sika is my dad" Leati said smiling at her_

 _"Ok now I'm jealous I LOVED the wild Samoans when I was younger" Rose said_

 _"Well maybe I can introduce you to them one day" Leati said_

 _"Yes you have too" she said_

 _"Im Tracy his wife" They heard someone say they all turned to look at her but Rose didn't respond there was just something about her that she didn't like_

 _"And who is this beautiful little girl" Rose said as she dropped down and squatted in front of Jo " That's our daughter" Tracy said_

 _"well you're the cutest" Rose said to her that caused JoJo to smile big at her and hug her Rose hugged her back then stood up "Well it was nice meeting you and I guess I'll be seeing you around" Rose said as she winked at him._

 _After that day Leati and Rose became good friends and that's when the rumors started about them having an affair of course it wasn't true but Leati did have feelings for her ever since the day they met it also didn't help that him and Tracy had gotten married since then but now were doing nothing but fighting. Then 2012 came around one day backstage Rose was walking around when she seen Leati sitting on a crate with his head down_

 _"Hey handsome" Rose said as she walked up and nudged him_

 _"Oh hey Rose" he said back but still looking down_

 _"Le what's wrong?" Rose asked with concern_

 _"just family shit" he said to her_

 _"Don't want to bug you with it" he added_

 _"Le I'm asking there for not bugging me" she placed herself between his legs grabbed his hands in hers_

 _"My marriage is falling apart Rose and I have try so hard for so long to make it work for the sake of Jo but I can't do it anymore I walk around pretending that I love her when I don't" Rose' s heart broke in that moment because he sounded so defeated_

 _"Leati listen to me I know just as much as the next person how much you love JoJo and I know your scared because she will try to take her but let's be real here Tracy doesn't want to take care of her she looks at that little girl like she is a burden and you as dollar signs, and to be honest Le if she wasn't your wife I beat the shit out of her" Rose said leati chuckled_

 _"Put yourself first for once Le" Rose said looking in his eyes he didn't know what came over him as he was leaning in but she was leaning in to "Flower" she heard Colby yell that caused them both to pull back._

 _A few days later Tracy was backstage doing nothing but causing problems Rose was walking to the locker room when she could hear crying_

 _"I don't care that your Crying you need to stop before I give you something to cry about, my life was great no forget that PERFECT before you came along I can't believe you ruined my life" Tracy yelled at JoJo who was sobbing uncontrollably "Your worthless, useless, and I could actually have a life if I didn't have you to deal with" She said to her and with every word there was pure venom her voice and Rose had enough she stormed over to them_

 _"What the Hell is your problem?" Tracy said standing in-between Jo and Tracy_

 _"Mind your own business whore this is between me and my daughter not your concern" Tracy said getting in her face_

 _"Oh it is my concern because there is no way in hell im going to allow you to talk to a four year old kid like that" Rose said to her she turned around and picked Jo up "Let's go find you dad sweet pea" Rose said into her hair they walked to the men's locker room and knocked on the door_

 _"Rose" Jon said as he opened the door he looked to see a crying jojo in her arms_

 _"Uce" he yelled before Letai appeared in the door he grabbed Jo holding her as Rose told him everything he picked up his phone and called his lawyer asking him to get the papers ready for divorce and full custody._

Rose smiled to herself thinking how turned on she was the first time she seen him "Get it together" she said to herself before finally falling asleep.

The next morning Rose's alarm went off way to early for her liking but knowing that Leati would show up any moment she decided to drag herself out of bed. She went and took a hot shower and let the water run over her body washing away the heartbreak and hurt of the night before. After the shower she went and pulled out a pair of gray yoga pants and was about to grab her favorite Seth Freakin Rollins shirt but threw back in instead she grabbed a Roman Empire tank. She put her wet hair in a bun and a pair of converse. She packed the rest of her stuff and did a double check around the room making sure there was nothing else and headed out she grabbed her phone sending a text to Letai

 ** _Hey handsome I'm going to meet you in the lobby-Rose_**

 ** _Good morning beautiful… sounds good I'll be down there in a minute-Leati_**

She went to go put her phone away than grabbed back out looking at the message from Colby and opened it

 ** _Hey sorry about last night just wasn't feeling too well and was tired so I called it an early night-Rose_**

She threw her phone back in the bag and went to check out "Flower" she heard Colby call and turn to see him and Sasha "I seen your text, I'm sorry you didn't feel good just wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong" Colby said

"Nope nothing's wrong" she said back.

Sasha wasn't buying it but she did always respect Rose for never trying to make moves on him and respecting their relationship.

"Yeah I'm glad you feel better "Sasha added.

"Hey Ro you ready to get out of here?" Leati asked as he was walking up.

Rose looked past Colby and Sasha and had a huge smile on her face as he walked up in black sweats, a pair of all black Nikes, and a hardcore Rose shirt

"Yes Leati I am, and by the way I really dig that shirt" she said with a wink.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face "Well I think you look pretty damn amazing in that shirt" he leaned in and kissed her cheek she had the deepest blush come to her face. Colby raised his eyebrows at them as Sasha smiled on at the exchange.

"Well let me check out and we can head to get some breakfast" Leati went to check out leaving Rose standing with the other two.

"Wait you two are riding together?" Colby asked a bit annoyed

"Yeah why?" she said with her eyebrows raised at him

"Well you always go with us" he answered pointing between him and Sasha

"Yes usually but you two just got married and I felt you needed some time alone together so I was going to drive myself until this handsome guy offered to go with me" she said as she linked arms with Leati as he walked and stood next to her

"Oh no big deal, I'm glad to be traveling with the most beautiful woman in the company" He said looking down at her

"Oh such a charmer Anoa'I" Rose said laughing.

Colby was not pleased at the exchange between the two in his eyes no one was good enough for her.

"Well were going to head out see you two at the arena" Rose said as she gave them a quick hug "Ready Leati?" She asked looking at him

"Yup, see you guys later" he gave a quick wave to them as they walked away she linked hands with Joe and there it was again that spark only she didn't know Joe felt it too.

After a quick breakfast they climbed in the SUV "Ready to do this?" he asked as he started the car

"Yes" she smiled over at him and connected her phone putting some Nelly ride with me on she was dancing and singing every word and Leati couldn't help but join in thinking can she get any more perfect. As they were driving her phone went off

 ** _What the hell is going on with you two? And since when did you decide you didn't want to travel with me?-Colby_**

She sighed locked the phone and put it back in the cup holder. Why does he even care? Was all she thought she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Leati grab her hand and bringing it to his lips

"You ok baby girl?" he asked looking over at her she smiled at him thinking about Colby's message she wasn't sure were this was going but was willing to find out.

"Everything is great" Rose finally answered him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: fair warning its long! I was doing the edit to this one and wanted to add some things so ended up being longer but please enjoy and thank you to everyone who is reading and to the ones who are F&F it's awesome

And to answer a question once this version is fully updated I will be taking the old one down. As I re read it I wasn't happy with some things and decided to give it a make over

Happy reading!

Rose and Leati talked the full seven hours it took to get to Atlanta "Rose are serious?" Leati said with a laugh

"Don't laugh at me and yes I am" Rose said giggling

" I took a pic and hairspray to poof out my hair I put on a pair of Paul's underwear and my rain boots I ran around the house and when my mom asked what I was doing I told her I was the newest member of the wild Samoans" she said with a grin

"oh how come I have known you for years and you have talked to my dad more than once and I didn't know this" Leati asked with an eyebrow raised

"Because of this I knew you laugh at me" Rose said sternly

"Babe I'm not laughing at you it's cute" he said smiling at her

"Your telling me that you never dressed up as anything crazy

"I didn't no… but when I was younger my sisters dressed me in their baby dolls clothes my mom has plenty of pictures of me in dresses" He said as he rolled his eyes.

Rose started cracking up "Oh I want those on social media Le, the big bad Roman Reigns, the big dog this is his dress now, would make a great caption" Rose said laughing.

Leati couldn't help but look over at her with the biggest grin he was starting to realize that those feelings he had been trying to hide for years were creeping back up he couldn't help but think of the day he found out she was joining the shield…

 _The shield was sitting in Dusty office before the NXT house show they were all nervous not sure what was going on when the door opened and Paul walked in all three men stood up shaking his hand_

 _"Gentleman have a seat" Paul said_

 _"So let's get down to business there are two main reasons I am here today first it's to tell you that your being moved to the main roster, you will debut at survivor series" he said._

 _All three shield members faces dropped "NO WAY" Dean said looking at him Dusty shook his head yes_

 _"This is awesome" Colby added. Leati was just sitting there smiling this was it the moment he had been waiting for all the training and hard work had finally paid off_

 _"Secondly" Paul said bringing all three men's attention back to him "a few weeks ago there was talk among creative that they wanted to add a woman to the shield, you know justice for both sides, so with that and the suggestion Colby gave me last week we have decide who will be joining the group" before he could finish the door opened and Rose walked in_

 _"Rose good to see you" Dusty said shaking her hand_

 _"You too Dusty" she said smiling_

 _"Hey Rose" Paul said_

 _"Mr. Levesque" she said with a smirk_

 _"I will smack you" he said laughing_

 _"Anyways Rose let me be the first to say congrats" Paul said with a huge grin._

 _Colby had the biggest smile because he was the one who overheard the conversation about adding a woman so he suggested Rose one because she deserved this she worked her ass off for years and two because he wanted his best friend on the main roster with him. Dean was cheering silently he loved Rose she was like a sister to him and was the only person who could whoop his ass in shape, Leati on the other hand was head over heels happy because this meant now he would be able to spend more time with her especially since he is now single thinking this was his shot to get Rose away from Colby._

 _"For what Paul?" she asked but then stopped she glanced over at the three men sitting there and jerked her head back in the direction of Paul and Dusty_

 _"Wait you choose me?" she asked shocked "I'm going to the main roster with the shield" she said happily "_

 _Yes I always told you that it would happen when the time was right" Paul said_

 _"The time is right Rose" Dusty said smiling_

 _"Now you three go get ready for tonight and congrats again" Paul said before turning his attention back to Dusty._

 _The new shield walked out of the office "This is the best day of my life ever" Rose squealed_

 _"Hell yeah it is" Dean said hugging her_

 _"I am very happy it's you they choose" Leati said smiling down at her and Rose couldn't help but match his smile_

 _"So your willing to be stuck with me Le?" she asked "All the time" he answered as Colby watched on not pleased_

Rose and Leati finally arrived at the hotel "Thanks Le for driving with me" Rose said smiling at him as they grabbed the bags out of the trunk.

"No problem Babe it was nice to have some time with you" he said to her.

They were both just staring at each other not realizing they had huge grins on their faces. Rose knew that she always had a thing for him but Colby would convince her not to take a shot but as she stood there staring at him she found herself wanting to take that shot. Everything in her wanted him to lean down and kiss her and she saw in his eyes that a part of him wanted too not even realizing she was rising to her toes and he was leaning down

"Flower" they both jumped back as Colby yelled.

Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance that he had just ruined that moment "Colby" she said flatly as Leati grabbed the rest of the bags out of the car

"About time you got here I was getting worried" he said hugging her

"Why?" she said looking at him

"Well because you weren't answering my text and I'm use to you being with me" he said looking at her

"No need to worry I was in great hands" she said winking at leati.

Colby eyed them "Well Sasha had a photo shoot today and won't be back for about an hour so let's go" he said grabbing her hand dragging her to the lobby

"Go where?" she asked

"Get you checked in so we can hit the CrossFit session and get food before the arena" he answered.

Rose yanked her hand back "Were is Cesaro?" She asked walking to the desk with Leati right behind her "He had an appearance" he said.

All three stepped in the elevator "Le what room you in?" Rose asked looking at him "402" he said in a flat tone still looking ahead "I am 403" she said smiling

"Cool" he said walking off the elevator once it reached the floor before she could say anything to him he went in his room and shut the door. She was telling her self it was because he was tired but she knew the reason he was upset. Rose walked into her hotel room with Colby following right behind her

"Hurry up it starts soon" he said to her as he sat on the bed

"Colbs look I am really not in a CrossFit mood today so go without me" she said to him as she opened her suitcase pulling her clothes out. Now he was getting pissed not understanding why she was being so different towards him

"Rose what the hell is going on with you?" he asked with irritation in his voice

"Excuse me" she turned around with her forehead scrunched

"You been really different lately and I don't get why" he said standing up

"How?" she asked with her hands on her hips

"Well first off you left my wedding, second you don't text me back, third you rode with Joe instead of me and Sasha and forth now you don't want to hang out" he said looking at her "I feel like your avoiding me" he added.

"I hate to break you too you Colby but I really don't have to be stuck up your ass 24/7, I already told you why I left the wedding so get over it and quite frankly I didn't want to be stuck in a car with the newlyweds" she said going back to her suitcase but she was on a roll so she turned back to him

"And if I want to travel, hang out, or be around Leati then so be it were both single and it's no one's including yours business if we do" Rose said

"Lastly Colby I just finished a seven hour drive so I am sorry that I don't feel up to working out" she added

"Wow.. tell me how you feel" Colby said with a huff

"I just did, so now if you will excuse me I would love a shower" she said opening the door he walked out but turned back to her stopping her from shutting the door

"are you going to start seeing him?" he asked her

"Who? Leati" she asked Colby shook his head yes

"I don't know Colby" she answered

"Flower I don't…" he try to say "Stop" she said

"I will see you later" she said shutting the door she turned back around and headed to the shower with Paul's words playing in her mind _stop being around him so much_

"Step two" she mumbled getting in the shower

After her shower Rose got dressed in a pair of dark wash jean shorts, a red tank top that said Momma Tried on it, her red converse and she threw some hairspray in her hair causing her naturally curly hair to say in place when she was done putting make up on she grabbed her stuff for the arena making sure it was ready for the night she grabbed her phone seeing she had a few messages.

 ** _Hey Bestie Let's do Lunch before we go to the arena- Renee_**

 ** _Ok where at?-Rose_**

 ** _There is a Mexican restaurant right by the arena will meet you in 20 mins-Renee_**

 ** _Ok, Well I'm going to see if Leati wants to join us-Rose_**

 ** _Prefect see you in a little bit -Renee_**

She was checking her emails and seen a text come in.

 ** _Hey Rose I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with Colby-Sasha_**

 ** _No, why?-Rose_**

 ** _He has just been in a really weird mood the past two days-Sasha_**

 ** _Not sure, sorry-Rose_**

 ** _Do you think maybe you could talk to him and see?-Sasha_**

 ** _I'll try-Rose_**

 ** _Thanks you're the best- Sasha_**

Rose rolled her eyes locking her phone putting it in her pocket she grabbed her stuff making sure she had her key card and walked out stopping in front of Leati's door she knocked on it after a few seconds she heard a muffled hold on and then he opened the door he was in a pair of dark wash jeans, Nikes and no shirt Rose couldn't help but stare at his body she was so lost in thought she didn't see him waving a hand in front of her face

"Earth to Rose" he said

"You ok?" he added

"Sorry" she said shaking her thoughts

"what you doing here? I thought you were going to work out" he said walking to grab his shirt.

"No I'm too tired didn't feel up to it" she said to him as he put his shirt on much to Rose's dismay

"Need to save my energy for tonight" she added

"Oh I see, so what's up?" he asked

"Well I am meeting Renee and Dean for lunch and I wanted you to come with us" she said looking down all the sudden becoming shy.

Leati had a huge smile on his face he took his fingers and lifted her face "I would love to Ro" he said to her she smiled brightly at him "Great" he went weak in the knees.

"Let me grab my stuff we can head out" He said.

As they walked to the elevator leati grabbed her pinky with his and that sent instant butterflies to her stomach once they got in she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest he locked his arms around her waist "I am so tired" she said closing her eyes

"Baby girl you could of slept on the ride here" he said as the doors opened

"And miss time with you Le I rather be tired" she said as they walked out passed Colby who was now furious and Sasha who was looking at Colby confused.

As they climbed in the car Rose's phone went off

 ** _What the hell Rose? You weren't up for hanging with me but can with him-Colby_**

 ** _I didn't want to work out; I'm grabbing lunch with Renee and Dean-Rose_**

 ** _Right, He is going with you- Colby_**

 ** _Yes he is, what does that matter?-Rose_**

 ** _Because you don't have time for me but have time for him-Colby_**

Rose didn't respond she just sighed and placed her phone back in her purse as they made it to the restaurant they walked in to see Dean and Renee already at the table "Hey bestie" Renee said hugging Rose

"Hey Re" she said back and hugged Dean they sat down ordered food

"So how was the drive?" Renee asked

"it was fun" Rose answered with a smile.

Leati placed his hand on Rose's thigh and it sent goosebumps all over her body Leati must have known because she could see a smirk on his face out of the corner of her eye she giggled lightly as she brought her hand to the back of his neck rubbing the back of his head Leati now had a full blown smile. Renee nudged Dean so he could see what was going on across the table they both smiled because they knew their best friends were falling for each other even if they didn't know it yet.

"Hey what about tomorrow we hit up the amusement park since were all off" Dean said.

"Sounds good to me" Renee said

"Hell yeah I love Roller coasters" Rose said

"I'm down" Leati said as they continued to eat and catch up.

The group arrived at the arena for the nights show they went to the production board seeing her and Leati had a tag match with Colby later "Stuck with me even longer Le" she said

" Somehow I'm ok with that, I am going to get ready I'll see you later babe" he said as he kissed her cheek.

She turned and went to the woman's locker room when she walked in she seen Sasha there "Hey Rose how was the car ride with Joe?" she asked

"It was great" she said smiling

"I haven't seen Colby yet before you ask" Rose said grabbing her ring gear

"Ok well hopefully he will tell you what's wrong" she said

"I'll let you know" Rose said before getting dressed.

Rose was sitting in hair and makeup when Paul walked up with Stephanie behind them "Hey Bro" she said kissing his cheek

"Hey Ro" he said to her

"What's up with you?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she said

"He is talking about that huge grin on your face" Stephanie said

"Cant I just be happy" she said looking at her phone

"Uh huh" Paul said crossing his arms

"Fine maybe it's about a guy" Rose said

"Oh yay! Who?" Steph said clapping

"I'm not telling because I'm not sure what it is yet so I don't want it around the locker room" Rose said sternly

"Ok it's just exciting" Steph said in her defense

"So I want details when you do know" she added

"Don't you two have a show to run" Rose said to them

"Ok we can take a hint" Paul said getting up hugging her "Joe right" he whispered in her ear

"Shut it Paul" Rose said glaring at him before they walked away.

Rose finally went to catering and seen Colby on his phone she took a deep breath and walked to the table sitting next to him

"Hey Colby" She said testing the waters he looked up at her but then back down at his phone

"Look Colbs I wasn't trying to be a bitch but I don't like you questioning me like that and I didn't want to work out" She said to him Colby finally looked up at her

"It's not just that Rose it's the fact that you been different lately were best friends Rose and I feel like I'm losing that" He said looking at her

"You're not Colby it's just that you and Sasha just got married I was giving you too space" Rose said to him

"But now your giving all your time to Joe" he said annoyed

"what does it matter if I am? huh were both single and we both like each other so what if I want to spend time with him and see what happens" Rose said annoyed.

"I don't think he is good for you" he yelled at her

"Why? Tell me" she said slapping the table

"He has baggage Rose" he said back

"we all do Colby" Rose said defending Leati.

"Well I don't like it" he said

"So I'm supposed to be single for the rest of my life because you don't like it, Screw you Colby I supported all of your relationships even if I didn't think they were good for you I let you find out on your own, so I except you to do the same" She said to him getting up

"Well I don't support it and if you decide to be with him we are no longer friends" Colby said with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Rose could feel the tears threating to spill out "Ok well I was just going to tell you that Sasha is asking why your acting weird and wanted me to ask I'll say it was because you were stressed about the wedding but your fine now" she said going to walk away

"It's your move Rose me or him" he said in a flat tone

She didn't respond just rushed out of catering and down the hall she let the tears fall as she rounded the corner she was finally starting to let someone else in and now that meant losing her best friend. Rose wasn't paying attention when she knocked into someone and fell to the ground crying she felt two arms go around her waist pulling her up and sitting on the crate with her in their lap

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" She heard Leati whisper

"Hold me Le" she said back as she buried her face in his chest he tighten his grip and kept kissing her head telling her it would be ok

Please R&R and F&F

Thanks a million!


	4. Chapter 4

Leati was looking down at Rose and his heart broke watching her cry "Baby you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help" he said rubbing her back

"Just stuff" she mumbled

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Rose froze in his arms "It's nothing I have to go fix my makeup" she said jumping off his lap

"Rose wait" he said trying to grab her

"I'll see you out there Le" she said before taking off.

Leati was confused on what could have happened so he went to go find Renee "Hey big dog" she said as he walked up to her

"Hey Renee" he said back rubbing his face

"Joe is something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice

"Yes but I don't know what, that is the problem" he breathed out

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well I was coming down the hall when Rose came around the corner knocking into to me she was crying I kept asking her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me" Leati said looking down at his feet.

"Well I will go find her and see if I can figure it out" Renee said

"Thank you" he said before walking off.

Renee searched around backstage everywhere looking for Rose with no luck she finally walked to gorilla thinking someone might have seen her. As she walked up she made eye contact with Paul and Stephanie who were talking to Vince they nodded at her after they finished talking to him they walked over to Renee

"Hey Renee, do you need something?" Steph asked her

"Yeah I was wondering if either of you had seen Rose" she asked looking at them

"Earlier in makeup but not since then" Paul answered

"Ok thank you" Renee said before turning

"Renee is something wrong?" Steph asked she told them what Leati had said before Paul shook his head

"I think I know where she is" Paul said "I'll go talk to her" he added before kissing Stephanie and walking off.

Paul walked down the hall towards the end were no one was he seen there was empty room so he opened the door and seen Rose sitting there crying. "Ro what's wrong?" he asked as he shut the door

"Everything Paul" she said after a minute

"I took your advice about letting Colby go and moving on and he is pissed" she said to him

"What did he say?" he asked her

"That Leati is no good and has baggage" she said looking down "he told me to chose, its either him or a relationship with Leati" she added

"What?! That's bullshit Rose" Paul said looking at her

"I know right" she said

"I have done nothing but support him since the day I met him. I have had to sit and watch him with woman after woman even when hurt yes I get it that's my fault too I could of walked away years ago but I didn't" Rose looked defeated and Paul hated it

"Listen to me Rose, Screw Colby he doesn't make the decisions for you because Rose if he was good friend he wouldn't ask you to chose he be happy that your letting someone close" Paul said to her

"He is my best friend though" Rose said looking at him

"I understand that but are you willing to pass up a chance once again because of him?" he asked Rose sat there for a minute thinking it over he was right she had given up potential relationships because of him

"You have to figure it out Ro on this one you have to follow your heart" he said as he pulled her in for hug

"How did you know where I was?" she asked

"You're my baby sister I will always know where to find you when your upset" he said as he kissed her head

"Now let's go you have a match coming up" he said as he opened the door allowing her to walk out first.

They walked pass Dean, Renee, Leati and Steph she gave them a sad smile but kept walking Paul stopped in front of the group "is she ok?" Renee asked

"She will be just needs to think about some things" Paul said

"Renee I gave her the big brother advice I think she might need the best friend advice" he added she nodded her head and went after Rose

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink after the show just us" Renee said

"Yeah that sounds good" Rose said walking to gorilla

As Rose was standing in Gorilla she was watching the monitor when she seen Sasha come stand next to her "I asked him and he said that he was just tired from the wedding and didn't meant to worry you" Rose lied still looking straight

"Ok thank you Rose just didn't want it to be anything bad" Sasha said

"Yup" Rose said.

"Rose you're on" a stage hand told her

"Good luck" Sasha said as she walked through the curtain.

As she was walking down the ramp she was hitting the fans hands she climbed in the ring then turned her attention towards the ramp taking a deep breath knowing this was going to be awkward. Leati made his way to the ring locking eyes with her sending her a wink that caused her to smile a little. Colby's theme song hit and Rose's face fell flat and Leati took a notice to that he looked to see Colby giving Rose a cold stare then he looked at Leati with a straight go to hell look that caused something to click that Colby had something to do with the reason she was so upset. They all three stood in the ring and she couldn't help but think how awkward this was she felt Leati step next to her dropping his lips to her ears

"You look so hot" he said Rose started to blush but stepped back when she caught Colby looking at them.

Leati stepped back to her again "Can we please talk after the show?" he said

"Sorry I have plans" she said to him but before he could respond the match had started.

After the match Rose took off up the ramp and bolted back stage Leati was right behind her but she rushed in the locker room. Colby smiled thinking that she was going to chose him and walked off. Once she was in the locker room she decided to take a quick shower when she got out she put a pair of sweats on, a tank top, her flip flops and put a baseball cap on she grabbed her stuff and left. When she stepped in the hall way she sighed when she seen Leati leaned up against the wall

"Rose" he said but she went to walk pass him

"Will you tell me what I did?" he said looking down

"Le you didn't do anything" she said to him

"I just have to figure some stuff out" she added

"Did he say something to you?" Leati asked

"I seen the look he gave you" he added

"I have to go" she said walking off She made it to the exit where Renee was standing and left.

After the show they found a little bar not too far from the hotel "You promise there not going to show up" Rose said

"I promise Ro" Renee said

"Now tell me what happened" she said looking at her.

Rose took a drink of her beer before telling Renee what happened "What the hell Rose? Tell me you told him to fuck off" Renee said

"What am I suppose to do?" Rose said

"Are you going to let him control your life?" Renee asked

"he doesn't control my life Renee" Rose said

"Yes he does for as long as I can remember every time that man says jump you do it" Renee said

"How many dates have you canceled because of him?" she added

"too many" Rose answered

"Look Rose I love you that's why I am saying this but you need to make a choice" Renee said "Your happiness or his" Rose didn't respond she just took another drink.

They went back to the hotel "Look I want you to make the choice that means the most to you so we will be in the lobby at nine I really hope your down there with us" Renee said before walking off to her room.

Rose walked into her room and sat on the couch pulling her phone out she seen that there was text messages so she decided to open them

 _ **Paul told me what happened…Please don't let him ruin a shot at something great-Steph**_

 _ **Hey Rose I am sorry I was such a dick earlier it's just that I don't think he is good for you and I don't want to watch him hurt and use you,… but we will be in the lobby at nine to go workout then do some sightseeing so we will see you down there… I'm glad you made the right choice-Colby**_

 _ **Hey baby girl, look I'm sorry that I pressured you into to telling me what was wrong I just hate seeing you so upset… but Re told us what happened and I want you to know that I am all in but I will support whatever decision you make I really hope you are down there with us-Leati**_

Leati laid in bed he was so mad at the fact that Colby had the audacity to tell Rose to chose he never understood why Colby was so hell bent on Rose staying single. As he laid there he couldn't help but think of how Colby ruined chances for her in the past.

" _Sami" Colby yelled as he walked down the hall_

 _"I need to talk to you" he said as he walked up to him_

 _"Ok what's up?" Sami said_

 _"Did you ask MY Rose on a date?" Colby asked him crossing his arms_

 _"You're Rose?" Sami questioned him_

 _"Look I'm going to be real with you because you seem like a good person but I overheard her talking to the girls and the only reason she agreed to a date with you was to win a bet" Colby said._

 _Sami stood there for a minute not knowing rather to believe him or not "Your lying" Sami said_

 _"Dude why would I lie? Look I am her best friend so trust me when I say that you are not her type" Colby said_

 _"think about it Sami, Think of Rose's past relationships" he added._

 _Sami started to think about it then his face fell and Colby knew he had him "Told you" Colby said_

 _"Just wanted to look out for you man" Colby said before walking off smirking._

 _Sami went to go find Rose when he spotted her he walked up to her "Hey Sami" she said smiling_

 _"Are you ready?" she asked_

 _"Actually Rose I just wanted to say I was canceling" he said looking at her_

 _"What? Why?" she asked a little taken back_

 _"Because I'm not bet" he said dryly and walked off she looked on confused not sure what he meant by that._

He sighed before turning to side he laid there hoping that Rose would chose him before he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose woke up the next morning she turned her head to see it was eight she rolled her eyes and decided to get out of bed she got up and grabbed her clothes she through on an Elvis shirt, put her hair in a messy bun, putting her Nikes on and decided on no makeup. She was sitting at the table drinking coffee weighing the pros and cons. Rose turned to look at the clock seeing it was almost nine she took a deep breath and grabbed her purse heading for the lobby. Honestly Rose still had no clue what she wanted to do yes she wanted to be happy and find love but on the other hand she didn't want to lose her best friend. As the elevator reached the lobby she felt a lump form in her throat she swallowed as the door opened. Rose step out into the lobby scanning it she looked to the left of her and seen Colby, Sasha and Cesaro she turned to see Leati, Renee, and Dean as she locked eyes with Leati the minute she did the butterflies formed in her stomach and her knees buckled a little there was a slight smile playing on her lips. Rose turned to look at Colby and in that moment she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She turned on her heel and walked toward Colby. He had a huge grin on his face as she approached him. Leati's face fell and his heart broke

"I'm sorry Joe" Renee said rubbing his back as they headed out to the car.

"Hey Flower" Colby said as she stood in front of him

"Hey Colbs" She said staring at him

"I been meaning to give you two this" she said as she handed a card to Sasha and Colby

"Don't get to excited it's just a gift card to eat" she said laughing

"Well thank you Ro, So let's get out of here" Colby said trying to walk off

"Colby wait" Rose said

"Look I get that you are trying to look out for me but I need to do this for me and see where this leads I want to give Leati a shot" she said to him

"Even if that means losing me" He said sternly

"Yes" she said to him

"There is no going back if you do this Rose" Colby said pissed

"I'll see you around Colby" Rose said walking off.

"I can't believe her" he said angry.

Rose rushed out of the hotel hoping to find the group she looked around before spotting them in the parking lot walking towards the car she took off in their direction as she ran towards them "Guys wait up" she yelled causing all three of them to turn and look at her she smiled at them

"So who is ready for some coasters?" She said to them they all grinned at her

Dean and Renee high-five each other as Leati walked up to her "Leati i…" she try to say but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers she instantly melted into his kiss and for a moment it was like time stood still and they were the only people in the world. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lips begging for entrance and he happily allowed it she took her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Rose could feel how hot she was getting just from their first kiss and as she was pressed against him she could feel that his manhood was reacting the same way.

"Guys" they heard Dean yell "Look I am happy for you two but we really don't want to watch a live porno" he said laughing.

Rose pulled away resting her head on Leati's chest flipping Dean off in the process as Leati chuckled he pulled back and looked down at her "So me" he said with a smile

"You Le" she said back he gave her a quick peck and they climbed in the backseat.

Rose cuddled into his side and wrapped his arm around her "I promise I will make you as happy as I can" he said to her

"I know you will Le because you already do" she said to him

"But babe I need one thing" she said rubbing her hands on her legs

"What's that babe?" he asked she brought her lips to his ear

"We need to finish what was interrupted earlier" she said as she place a kiss to his ear

"I'm sure I can make that happen" he said smiling.

Colby was back in his hotel room pacing around "Colby I don't get why you're so mad" Sasha said looking at him

"Because she is making a bad choice" he said to her

"Are you serious?" she said getting annoyed

"I don't get what the big deal is with them being together" Sasha added.

Sasha always knew that Colby was overprotective of Rose and she dealt with it because they were best friends "Forget it Sasha" he said to her

"Why are you so mad?" she yelled at him

"Because he is not good enough for her Sasha" he said with seriousness

"Then tell me who is" she said back matching his tone he turned to walk out the door

"You say that about every single guy that looks in her direction" Sasha said

"So you tell me Mr. best friend, Who in the hell is good enough for her?" she asked.

Colby didn't respond he just opened the door "You?" she asked he turned to look at her "I am going to ask you once and I want an honest answer, Do you have feelings for Rose?" She asked him looking him in the face but he didn't respond he just looked down

"unbelievable" she said and walked out

"Sasha wait" but she took off down the hall.

Rose and Renee were walking ahead of the guys "I am so happy you chose Joe" Renee said smiling at her

"Me too" Rose said

"But what is crazy Re I didn't know what I wanted until I got of the elevator" she added

"What do you mean?" she asked her

"Well I had thought about everything and was still so lost until I locked eyes with Le and my body and heart reacted the same way it always done when I am around him and I found myself wanting to know where this could end up and Re I have a feeling it will be the best thing to happen to me, Look you know that my pass relationship didn't end the greatest and I guess I latched on to Colby but I am ready to be happy" she said to her

"Well I am happy you finally see that Ro" Renee said smiling.

"Oh man my two best friends together this is awesome" Dean said looking at Leati

"Never in a million years did I think you two would happen" he added

"Me either" Leati said laughing

"Be good to her, she deserves the world and I am telling you now best friend or not that if you hurt her I promise I will dirty deeds your ass" Dean said with a serious look on his face

"I won't" Leati said honestly.

Rose went up to the two men "Let's go ride the titian" she said grabbing Dean's hand pulling him with her. Renee was walking next to Leati

"That woman will be the death of me" he said looking at Rose with a huge grin

"Yeah she will" Renee said as they reached the line.

Colby and Cesaro were at their CrossFit session "Colby man calm down" Cesaro said as Colby kept lifting

"You're going to hurt yourself dude" he added

"What the hell does she see in him?" Colby yelled

"Why do you care so much man? You have Sasha, I get that she is your best friend and all but come on dude she is allowed to be happy and have a boyfriend" Cesaro was the only person who knew the whole time that Colby was in love with Rose he had pushed his friend for years to admit how he felt but every time he got close he chicken out saying that he didn't want to ruin their friendship

"She had to sit and watch you marry another woman how do you think that made her feel Colby? It broke her that's what it did so she did what anyone would do picked herself up and moved on" He said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Did you really except her to sit there and be the best friend for the rest of her life?" He asked him.

Colby didn't say anything he just walked off "I will find a way to come between them" Colby said to himself as he grabbed his phone looking for a number once he found it he hit call

"Hey its Colby, I need your help" He said to the other person.


	6. Chapter 6

After a day at the amusement park the group were driving back to the hotel Leati and Rose were in the backseat she was asleep on his shoulder. Leati couldn't help but look down and smile thinking she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and couldn't believe that he actually got to call her his. "You really like it her huh?" Dean asked looking in the mirror at them.

"Yes I do" he said smiling

"Its about damn time" Renee added she couldn't help but laugh thinking of the many times her and Dean had try to set their best friends up.

" _Come on Rose, One date that's all I'm saying and if you don't click then you never have to again" Renee said giving her best friend pleading eyes_

 _"Look Re I like Leati he is great I am just not in a place to date" Rose said as her eyes landed on Colby._

" _Just ask her out man" Dean said nudging Leati as he was staring at Rose_

 _"Why Dean? So I can be rejected no thanks I'm good" he said taking a bite of food_

 _"What makes you think you would be turned down? Come on she has been attracted to you since they day she meet you" Dean_

 _"Yes physically but no one has her the way that man does" he said pointing his fork in Colby's direction Dean groaned_

 _"Screw him" he said._

" _Hey Flower" Colby said as he came and sat down_ _"Re" he said looking at her_

 _"What are you two talking about?" he asked leaning back in the chair_

 _"Nothing" Rose said looking down_

 _"Bull I am trying to get her to go on a date with Leati but she is being stubborn" Renee said looking at her_

 _"I don't think Leati is a good choice trust me Ro you could do better" he said rubbing her back_

 _"How he is a great person, dad, caring and not to mention good looking" Renee said smiling_

 _"Then you date him" Colby said annoyed_

 _"She doesn't need to go on a date with him Renee" he added rose sat there in silence as she looked at Leati and then back at Colby._

"Well it's about time she wised up" Dean said laughing

"Yeah now that she isn't blinded by Colby I can show her what real love is" Leati said looking down at her

"You better be good to me then" Rose said as she sat up rubbing her eyes

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked her

"All of it babe" she said kissing his cheek with a laugh

"I am going to be damn good to you" he said kissing her.

They arrived at the hotel and were walking in when they heard a thick southern draw "Rose" the voice said she turned on her heel and took off running nearly knocking the man off his feet when she jumped on him

"AJ" she squealed

"I miss you too bud" he said kissing her cheek.

Rose and AJ were great friends they meet each other when they both worked on the Indy scene together they hit off right away becoming fast friends he helped train her even after she joined the WWE they stayed in touch and she was so happy they day he joined the company.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he placed her on the ground

"Well I am off for a few days so I came home but had a meeting with Vince and Paul" he answered.

AJ looked past her and seen Leati staring at them "So Bud what is that about?" he asked nodding his head in his direction she turned and looked

"Oh that, were together" she said looking down

"And why am I just now hearing about this?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well it just happened a few hours ago" she answered him as they were making their way to were the others were standing "Hey guys" he said to them

"Hey Styles" Renee said giving him a hug.

AJ locked his arms around Rose and rested his chin on her head as he locked eyes with Leati. Rose could see a flash of jealousy in Leati's eyes and she had to admit it turned her on.

"So you're the lucky SOB that is dating my Rose" AJ said looking at him

"Yes I am" Leati said smiling

"Ok well as long as she is happy I am ok with that but I am warning you now if I see one tear fall from these beautiful hazel eyes I will end you" he said sternly

"I will do my best to make sure you don't" Leati said back.

Rose cocked her head and looked back at AJ "Are you done?" she asked he let out a chuckled

"Yeah" he answered as he kissed her nose she broke his hold and wrapped her arms around Leati's waist

"Well I better get going we should do dinner before I head home" AJ said looking at Rose

"Ok Text me" she said back he said his goodbyes and left.

"I never knew you two were so close" Leati said to Rose

"Oh Styles he is my compadre" she said smiling and there it was again that flash of jealousy Rose raised her eyebrows

"You Jealous?" she asked

"What psh no" he said to her

"Oh too bad" she said as she stood on her tippy toes "It's kind of hot" she whispered in his ear then took off towards the elevator

"That woman is something else" he said to Renee and Dean who just nodded in agreement.

Sasha was in her hotel room talking to Bayley "I just don't get if he has feelings for her why did he marry me?" she asked looking at her

"Sasha he never said he did have feelings for her, Are you sure you're not over reacting?" she said to her best friend

"Bay if you would of seen his face you wouldn't think that" Sasha said

"Look you have to talk to him before you freak out" Bayley said rubbing her arms as they were talking the door opened and Colby walked in "Well I will let you two talk" Bayley said before hugging Sasha and leaving

"Baby I'm sorry" Colby said

"For what exactly?" she asked

"I don't have feelings for Rose but she is my best friend and has been hurt in the past and I don't want that happing again" he said to her

"I understand that Colby and you being so caring is one of the things I love about you but it makes me think there is more to it than that" Sasha said

"There isn't I promise" he said to her

"Then why do you think Joe isn't good for her?" she asked

"Ever since his divorce he has been with woman after woman then leaving them to hang and I don't want him to think Rose is just another notch in his bed post" Colby said with a straight face Sahas shook her at him understanding

"it just made me feel like you had feelings for her" she said looking down

"No baby that was just a protective best friend" he said to her.

Sasha smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same "Don't scare me like that because I don't want to lose you" she said

"Baby I promise I love you and no one else" he said she placed a kiss to his lips and then rested her head on his chest

"I love you Colby" she said

"I love you Mrs. Lopez" he said back. Colby picked her up and put her on the bed climbing on top of her quickly disgruading there clothes and made love after they were done Sasha cuddled into his side and fell asleep he grabbed his phone seeing he had a text message

 _ **Hey he agreed to meet with her**_ Colby smiled to himself whispering good before deleting the message and falling asleep.

Rose was headed to the restaurant that was down the street from the hotel when she passed by the coffee shop and seen John and Nikki having coffee she decided to stop "Hey love birds" she said as she approached the table

"Rose" Nikki squealed jumping up to hug her

"Hey Ro" John said giving her a hug

"How have you been?" he asked sitting back down

"Well I am actually doing really great" she said to them

"Wait I know that look, it's the same one I have when I think about John" Nikki said

"So who is it?" she asked looking at her.

Rose smiled at her two friends "Anoa'I" she answered them

"What? About damn time" Cana said to her.

Rose just gave him a look "Oh don't act like you didn't know" John said to her "That man has wanted you forever" Nikki said with a laugh

"She is right I swear he could talk about you for hours" John added hearing this made her heart flutter.

As she was talking to them she seen Leati's reflection in the window she turned to call him over but then she seen his ex wife Tracy walk to the table giving him a small hug then sitting down with him. She was confused why he was meeting her considering he didn't tell her he was. "Rose you ok?" she heard Nikki ask

"Yeah I'm good" she said with a small smile

"But I got to go meeting AJ for dinner" she said to them

"Ok we miss you" Nikki said hugging her

"I miss you guys, I better be invited to the wedding" she said as she waved bye.

Once she was outside she glanced back at Leati and Tracy telling herself there was an explation to this. Rose made it to the restaurant as she was sitting talking to AJ her phone went off

 _ **Hey baby! I'm heading to bed. I will see you in the morning, Dream of me**_. Rose's heart sunk all she could think is why did he lie to her.

A/N: Hey guys my goal was to have a lot of chapters done today and posted but life happened and been at the hospital all day with my dad who suffered a massive heart attack and it's not good. So please bare with me thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

There was an awkward silence as Leati sat across from Tracy he rolled his eyes at her questing what he ever saw in her "So what's up Tracy? What was so important that you came to Atlanta to talk" he asked her

"Well I wanted to talk about getting back together" she answered him

"What? Are you crazy?" he asked with a laugh

"JoJo wants it" Tracy said to him

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Leati said shocked

"She doesn't even like you Tracy" he added

"I'm her mom" she defended herself

"Yeah unfortunately" he said to her

"Joe babe" she said reaching for his hand Leati yanked it back "Don't call me that" he said to her

"Why can't we? Huh is there someone else?" She asked.

Leati thought about it for a minute trying to decide if he wanted to tell her that he and Rose were together. "Yes Tracy there is" he answered her

"Who?" she yelled

causing everyone to look at them "Rose" he said looking at her

"I don't want that whore around my daughter" she said pissed off.

"Don't call her that" he said firmly

"look you said you wanted to talk about Jo and then you hit me with this bullshit first off we will never be together again second off I fought very hard to get rose and I will be damned if anyone or anything ruins that and third I am taking that chance by being here with you and not telling her" he said looking at her

"Why didn't you tell her?" she said amused

"Because I know how she feels about you and quite frankly I was saving you an ass whooping" he said with a smirk

"So I am going to tell you one time do not call her any name because Rose is the most amazing, beautiful, caring, warm, loving and kindness person I have ever met" he said looking at her

"but I am serious don't contact me unless its about Jo or your visitations" he said getting up

"you took my daughter from me" she yelled at him

"No Tracy, You took her from you the day you decide that you wanted to treat her like shit" Leati yelled back then walked out heading back to the hotel once he reached his room he sent Rose a quick text _**Hey baby! I'm heading to bed. I will see you in the morning, Dream of me.**_

The next morning Rose woke up packing her bags to head home for a few days she was still upset over the fact that Leati lied to her. She usually never jumped to conclusions but there was no denying what she saw. Rose held it together during dinner but once she got back to her room she let the tears fall. Rose heard a knock on the door she opened it to see Renee standing there "Hey RoRo" she said to her

"Hey" Rose said flatly and went back to packing

"Ro you ok? Look like you been crying" she said to her

"I'm fine" she said.

There was a knock on the door she rolled her eyes slamming the suitcase shut she walked over and flung the door open "Dang darling don't kill me" Dean said as he came in with Leati behind him who stopped to give Rose a kiss but she turned her head and walked away. The other three were shocked by her actions

"Ro seriously what is wrong?" Renee asked

"Why don't you ask his lying ass" she yelled as she storming out of the room.

"Fuck" he mumbled as he ran hand over his face

"What did you do?" Dean asked as they ran after her

Rose was rushing through the lobby she knew that they were on her tail "Rose hold up" Renee yelled trying to catch up they walked past Colby who had a smirk on his face.

"What happened?" Renee said as Rose turned to look at her

"Ask him" she said pointing at Leati

"Baby let me explain" he said pleading

"Explain what that you're a liar" Rose said crossing her arms

"Will someone please fill us in" Renee said

"Fine last night when I went to have dinner with AJ I seen Nikki and Cena at the coffee shop I stopped to say hi when I seen this ones reflection in the window with his ex wife" she said to them "so I left to meet AJ when I got a text saying he was going to bed" she added.

"What the hell dude" Dean said slapping him

"that's not exactly how it happened" Leati said

"Are you serious? I saw you" Rose yelled.

Rose turned her head to see Paul and Stephanie walking towards them "Paul" Rose yelled

"Hey Ro you ok?" he asked walking up

"Yeah can I fly with you two?" she asked

"Of course" Steph said

"You ready?" Paul asked

"Yup" she said grabbing her stuff and walking off.

Leati followed her "Baby please" he said

"No Joe" she said getting in the car leaving.

Leati, Renee and Dean climbed in the suv heading to the airport "I have to find a way to get her to listen" he said

"Well you need to let her cool down she is pretty pissed off" Renee said

"I don't get why you lied" Dean said to him

"I didn't lie Dean, yes I went to meet her because she wanted to talk about JoJo so I agreed that must have been when Rose saw us" Leati said.

"Well why didn't you tell her that she wanted to meet you?" Renee asked

"Because you know how she feels about Tracy and I didn't want her to worry or think anything so I was going to see what Tracy wanted then tell her" he answered her

"Well she saw you and now she thinks you lied to her, why did you tell her you were going to bed?" Renee asked

"That was after we got into it and i went back to my room" Leati answered rubbing his face he was kicking himself he had just got her and now was on the verge of losing her.

"So what did Tracy say?" Dean asked

"she brought up some bullshit about getting back together I told her to kick rocks pretty much" Leati said

"Text her" Renee said The rest of the ride was silent he grabbed his phone and found her number

 _Baby please just hear me out-Leati_

He waited and got no response so he text her again

 _I know it looks bad but its not like that she said that she wanted to talk about Jo so I meet her I promise baby that is it-Leati_

They had finally made it to the airport and were waiting for their flight to board "Anything?" Renee asked "Nope" he answered "she will come around" Renee said rubbing his back

"Ro what's going on?" Paul asked as they were sitting on the plane

"He is a liar" Rose said to him

"How?" Steph asked

Rose gave them the details of what happened "Rose I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation about all of this" Paul said

"We all know that he is not dumb enough to go down that road again" he added

"Then why did he lie?" Rose asked

"Because you hate her and maybe he needed to see what she wanted beforehand yeah he shouldn't of lied but you need to hear him out on this one before you completely go off handle" Steph said

Rose rolled her eyes she hated when they were right "It's just that we made it official and right off the bat this is what happens Steph it makes me wonder what else he lie about" Rose said with a huff

"Talk to him you at least can give him that" Paul said once they landed in Orlando Rose turned her phone back on and seen the two texts from Leati she sighed reading them unsure if she wanted to believe them instead she took Paul and Stephanie's advice and text him back

 _Hey just landed and got your text I'll be home in Orlando if you want to come by-Rose_

 _Ok I will baby before I head to Pensacola-Leati_

Rose was at home doing laundry and cleaning the house when she seen Leati pull up she went to the door took a deep breath and opened it

"Hey baby" he said as he walked up the steps he moved to kiss her but stopped himself

"Hey" she said back as she sat on the swing

"Rose I promise it wasn't like that she text me said she needed to talk about Jo and was in town which was weird but I agreed and I should of told you baby" he said to her.

Leati walked over to her and bent down to her level "Baby look I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have I waited too long for this I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I know how you feel about her and I didn't want you worrying" he said to her.

Rose looked at him in the eyes and could see he was telling the truth. "I don't know Le I saw you with her and then got your text it made me think you were with her" she said to him with a hint of sadness

"Baby I promise I will never cheat on you especially with her" he said.

"You could of just told me Le" she said to him

"I know baby I'm sorry I won't keep things from you again" Leati said Rose could tell he was telling the truth "So what did the vindictive bitch want?" she asked

Leati smiled at her and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back he got up and sat next to her telling her what Tracy said.

"She is crazy like needs professional help crazy" Rose said

"I agree" he said with a laugh

"I guess you got to leave soon huh" she said looking at her hands

"Yeah I need to get home to Jo but I want you to come with me baby" he said to her "Ok" she said nervously


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey lovely people! thanks for baring with me through this. I am trying to distract myself so here is Chp 8

Thank you Really241 and Skovko for reaching out!

"Baby calm down" Leati said as he looked over at Rose who was rubbing her hands nervously on her pants

"I'm sorry, it's just that we haven't really told anyone were together and now I am going to your parents' house as your girlfriend Le, What if Jo is upset?" Rose said with a sigh.

"Why would she be upset Rose? She loves you" Leati said to her

"Yeah as your friend who plays Barbie's and dress up" she said before looking back out at the road.

Leati pulled the car over to the side of the road "First off stop overthinking so much, Second off Jo loves you and will be super excited about us being together" he said "Third let me see your phone he said Rose handed it to him " as for the world and everyone knowing" He leaned over and kissed her cheek she had a huge grin on her face. "Post that and they will know" He said as he pulled back on to the road.

Rose opened her Instagram and posted the pic _He's not a Bad Guy, He's not a good guy, He's my guy!_ "Well now let's see how the fans react" Rose said with a laugh.

As they pulled up to his parents' house Rose took a deep breath before they stepped out of the car when they did JoJo came running towards them "Daddy" she yelled before she jumped in his arms

"Hi princess" Leati said while hugging her with a huge smile.

Rose couldn't help but smile at the exchange she always loved the way he was with her JoJo lifted her head from his shoulder and made eye contact with Rose "Dad put me down" she said doing as he was told Leati turned to watch her take off and jump in Rose's arms

"Hi Rose" she said hugging her

"Hi sweet pea" she said back

"Are you coming over?" she asked excitedly

"I am" Rose answered

"Yay! Will you play dress up with me? Daddy won't wear a dress" she said giving Leati an evil look

"Hey I wore the boa and hat" Leati said trying to defended himself

"But you have to wear the dress to complete the look Babe" Rose said looking at him.

He walked over and smiled at her "So this is what I have to look forward to? You too gaining up one me" He said looking at both girls JoJo shook her head yes with a huge smile

"The rest of your life babe" Rose said as she gave him a kiss Leati couldn't help the smile on his face with the words he just heard.

"Wait! Are you daddy's girlfriend?" JoJo said with a wide eye look

"Yes I am, is that ok with you?" Rose said looking at her

"Yes Yes Yes" she said as she did the Daniel Bryan chant.

Rose let out a sigh of relief "What were you worried about again?" Leati asked as he took JoJo from her and putting her on his hip

"Shut it Joe" Rose said as they made their way inside.

Colby threw his phone in frustration "dude" Cesaro said as he bent and picked up the phone he noticed the screen was still on he looked at the picture that was on there then over at his best friend

"I don't get what she sees in him" Colby groaned

"She sees a guy who wanted to take a chance with her, You should of maned up years ago" Cesaro said to him Colby rolled his eyes.

"You need to let it go before you lose everything" he added and walked off to the kitchen.

"I don't want her with him" Colby said as he walked into the kitchen

"It doesn't matter what you want Colby you're her friend that means you're happy for her and support her. Do you think she wanted to watch you with other woman?" Cesaro asked

"She could have stepped up and said something" Colby try to defend himself

"Are you serious?" Cesaro raised his eyebrows

"I have never seen that woman in a legit relationship the whole time I have known her because you somehow managed to change her mind I truly never understood the hold you had on her, look at that picture" He said holding the phone up

"She looks the happiest I have ever seen her, So let her be happy because Colby if you keep pressing the issue of them you're not only going to lose your best friend, Sasha is not going to deal with it" Cesaro said he was hoping Colby would listen

"Look I'm going to head out to the hotel, maybe try focusing on your wife and not Rose" he said and left Colby's house.

Colby grabbed his phone growing angrier as he looked at the picture again he went to his contacts and hit call "Hey" he said to the person who picked up "I need a favor from you" he told them.

As they sat on his couch Rose was watching his parents laughing as Leati told them the story about Rose "Well I am happy you were a fan" Sika said

"Hell yeah best tag team in my eyes" she said with a wink.

Leati smiled at her as she was interacting with his parents "You know if Matt could see you he be so happy" his mom said "But I was sure this would of happened years ago what took so long?" she added

"Well as your son puts it I was blinded" Rose said laughing

"Well I am happy you see clear now, just promise you won't hurt them" Sika said.

Rose looked down at Jo who was asleep on her lap and then at Leati "Wouldn't ever entertain that idea" she said to them.

Leati looked at his watch "Well its getting late so we should go" he said getting up and grabbing Jo.

"Be safe" Patricia said giving all three a kiss as they were walking out the door they seen a figure coming toward them "I told you I don't want that whore around my daughter Joe" Tracy yelled at them.

Leati turned handing Jo to his mom "Will you take her inside?" she did as she was told and shut the door. Before he could say anything Rose got in her face "What did you call me?" she asked crossing her arms

"A Whore" she said

"That's original coming from you" Rose said to her

"Consider this your last warning since I'm sure Le already told you to watch your mouth, Tracy the only reason I haven't whooped your ass is because your Jo's mom and I don't want more problems for Leati but don't disrespect me because if you do it again I will beat the breaks off you" Rose said looking her in the eyes.

Tracy went to say something but Rose put her finger up "One more thing if you ever approach my man again with some dumbfound bullshit of getting back together you will regret it, Now Tracy I am pretty sure today is not your day for visiting so I suggest you take your crazy ass right back to your car and drive away" She added

"And if I don't?" Tracy said taking a step towards her

"Then I will drag you" Rose said stepping to her causing her to jump.

Leati and Sika giggled at the reaction "I like her" Sika said "Me too" Leati said back with a grin.

"Be prepared Joe because I promise you that as long as she is around I will fight to get my daughter back and you won't see her" Tracy said and walked off to her car "Whatever makes you sleep at night" Leati yelled as she was leaving.

"I'm sorry Le I shouldn't of done that she just makes me so mad" Rose said looking down

"Baby don't be sorry you have no idea how turned on I am right now" he whispered in her ear she let her hand run across his pants and she smirked at him "I have an idea, maybe we should take care of it" she said

"Oh we will all night" he said kissing her.

They walked back inside to grab JoJo and left to head to his house once they got there Rose put Jo in her bed closing the door and making her way to Leati's room he was in the bathroom washing his face and Rose couldn't help but stare at his back biting the inside of her lip she turned to his dresser grabbing one of his shirts out and putting it on "You look amazing" she heard him say in a husky voice as he stood in the door way she felt a blush come to her cheeks. Rose turned on her heels and walked towards him

"You think so?" She asked as she placed her arms around him

"Yes" he said picking her up and placing her on the bed

"Thank you" he said to her

"For what Le?" she asked

"Not letting her get to you" he answered

"She is irrelevant " Rose said before kissing him Leati deepened the kiss climbing on top of her. Moving his lips to her neck she arched her back "Oh did I hit a nerve" he said to her before attacking again

"Le not that I don't enjoy this but if you don't hurry I might burst" she said while pulling his shorts down he yanked her shirt off and starting kissing her again while letting his hands travel down her body which earned him a moan.

"Le baby please" she begged him

"Your wish is my command" he said while he started making love to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later Rose was walking around backstage looking for Leati when she felt Summer slam into her "Watch it" summer said Rose pretend to look around "Damn must be hearing voice again because I don't see anyone of importance" she said looking at her

"I can't stand you" Summer said

"Oh goody that makes two of us" Rose said clapping her hands

"Stay out of my way" Summer said before walking off.

Rose couldn't help but laugh and continue on her mission when she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her into a dark room before she could respond she felt someone kiss her Rose knew right away that it wasn't Leati so she pushed them away and flipped the light on and came face to face with Colby "What the hell Colby?" Rose yelled at him he didn't say anything

"Hello!" She yelled again

"Colby seriously what the hell is wrong with you?" she said staring at him

"Nothing Rose I thought you were Sasha" he answered her

"Do you expect me to believe that?" she asked Colby just shrugged his shoulders

"the way you been acting lately has to stop now, I'm not down with the jealous act Colby" Rose said to him

"I am trying to look out for you Flower" he said pleading with her

"No you're not the only person that your worried about is you" Rose said to him

"He is not good enough for you" Colby said

"Stop saying that Colby Stop, he is more than good enough for me, Leati is perfect in every single way possible it's me who doesn't deserve a guy like him" Rose said "But for some reason after all these years he still wanted me and I will be damned if anything or anyone ruins that, Colby you told me to choose so I did and I choose Leati so if you want to be in my life as my friend then you are going to accept that" Rose said to him and turned to the door

"I will be telling Leati about this so if he goes to whoop your ass then don't be surprised but my advice is this focus on Sasha and stop worrying about me and what I do with my life" Rose said before walking out of the room.

Rose finally found him standing by the locker room when she seen Summer talking to him she rolled her eyes as she watched her try to flirt with him but failing miserably Summer put her hands on his chest flipping her hair that sent a shock of jealousy through Rose causing her to walk over to them. "Hey bimbo how about we don't touch things that don't belong to us" Rose said pushing her back away for Leati.

"Hi baby" Leati said kissing her head

"Oh god it's true!" Summer said looking at them

"Come on Joe you could have done so much better" she added

"Look I let you slide earlier but now your pushing your luck bitch" Rose said to her

"Well its true because didn't you just come out of an empty room with Colby and your lipstick smeared?" Summer said crossing her arms

"What?" Leati said

"Yeah seemed hot and heavy I'll let you too talk" she added before walking off.

"Le" Rose went in defense mode

"Did you kiss him?" Leati asked

"Look that's not exactly what happened" Rose said

"Save it" he said before walking off

"Baby" she yelled but he kept walking down the hall

As she was in locker room Rose was pissed off throwing things around "Hey where is the fire?" Sasha asked as she walked in with Bayley. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to getting ready for her match. Renee came walking in "Hey Girls" She said

"Hey Renee" Bayley said back Rose didn't say anything she just finish lacing her boots and went to leave the locker room which the other three woman were in shock they have never seen Rose act like this she swung the door open and came face to face with Colby she rolled her eyes at him

"Ro, What's wrong?" Renee asked as everyone stared at her

"Ask him, Because once again Colby Fucking Lopez has managed to mess up my life" she said as she stormed out of the locker room and headed to gorilla.

Rose was standing in gorilla waiting for her match to start she was watching the screen as Leati was in the ring against Braun Strowman once there segment was over she seen he was about to come back behind the currant hoping she would be able to talk to him. She felt someone stand next to her "Go the hell away" she said before focusing on the curtain again

"Flower" he said grabbing her and making her face him as he grabbed her face "Flower look it's just that lately I been feeling things" he said trying to pled

"Save it because your lying" she said to him Colby went to kiss her again

"Really? Unbelievable" Leati said looking at them

"Le" Rose said

"Seriously Rose don't I get it" he said before walking off.

"Stay the hell away from me Colby" Rose said sternly before going to her match.

Colby left gorilla with a little smirk on his face "Are you serious?" Cesaro said as he walked by

"What?" Colby said to him

"Did you not listen to a damn thing I said? What is your point behind messing with their relationship?" Cesaro asked him

"She doesn't need to be with him" Colby said dryly to him

"You need to stop Colby all your doing is causing Rose to hurt she is happy leave her alone" Ceasro yelled and walked off.

"I'll be damned if they are together" he said to himself.

"Hey baby" Colby said as Sasha walked up "So what was that about with Rose today?" Sasha asked him

"She is upset because I told her I seen Leati and Summer all over each other and she didn't believe me so I told her that as long as there together that we shouldn't be friends because I won't watch him hurt her " Colby lied.

"Well she shouldn't be mad that you were trying to look out for her" Sasha said as they wrapped their arms around each other

"I know babe, but I'm just going to focus on you and me" he said as he leaned down to kiss her she hugged him at that same time he seen Summer and gave her a thumbs up.

After Raw was over Leati and Dean were outside talking "Man you need to calm down" Dean said to him

"No I don't because not only did her face confirm it when Summer told me I seen it with my own eyes" he said to him.

Renee came walking up "Hey have either of you seen Rose?" She asked

"Nope and don't want to" Leati said to her

"What happened? She was very upset in the locker room saying something about Colby ruining her life" Renee said

"Right I bet its only his fault" Leati said rolling his eyes.

Dean explained to Renee what happened "Oh come off it Joe you know that she is not that type of person" Renee said defending her best friend

"I don't know she has always had feelings for him and now that he wants her why shouldn't we think she wouldn't give in" he stated to them.

Rose came walking out of the arena and made her way to the group "Hey just wanted to say I am riding with Nia and Alexa to Chicago so I will see you later" she said before walking off

"Rose wait" Renee called out

"Don't Re I will talk to you later" she said before climbing in the car and leaving.

"Joe talk to her, she looks so broken" Renee said before walking to the car.

After about two in the morning they made it to Chicago Leati's phone went off with a text from Rose _I am in room 308 can we please talk?_ He took a deep breath and locked his phone going to his room taking a shower trying to decide if he wanted to go see her.

Rose was in her hotel room she was hoping he would show up to talk. After taking a quick shower she got out and dressed when she heard a knock on the door "I wasn't sure if you come" she said but only to see it was Colby standing there "I told you to leave me alone" she said trying to shut the door

"Flower" he said pushing it opened

"how in the hell did you get my room number?" she asked

"Lady at the front desk" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Leave" she said flatly "You have done enough damage, I am really hoping Leati will show up so I can explain what happened and I really need you to not be here when he does" she added while pushing him out of the door way not seeing Cesaro standing there

"Ro.." He try to say

"No Colby all you have done is cause problems and honestly I don't get way at one point we were best friends and I never thought that could change but you have been so different and I don't like it" she said to him

"Well Rose if we were really friends you would have chosen me" he said to her.

Rose couldn't help the laugh that left her lips "Wow!" she said

"You're my friend Colby that's it, look you're married to a wonderful woman who quite frankly doesn't deserve the way you're acting behind her back" she added

"And to tell me that you been feeling something lately is crazy" Rose said she looked at him not understanding what happened to her best friend

"If you cared about me" Rose said

"I do" he said to her

"No because if you did Colby you let me be happy" she said

"Leati is good to me and for me I owe us a chance to see where it will go and if that means we are no longer friends then so be it" Rose felt a weight lift off her shoulders realizing she was finally letting him go

"Are you falling in love with him?" Colby breathed out in disgust

"Yeah hell I already think I do" she said to him

"Now leave" Rose slammed the door in his face.

Colby turned to walk off down the hall he seen Leati coming towards him "Don't worry Joe she is going to tell you the truth, I really wish it wouldn't of come to this because I hate that she used you but I guess seeing her with someone made me want her" Colby said

"Sorry you had to get hurt man but she can't help who she loves" he added Leati grabbed him slamming him into the wall

"Why did you have to ruin everything?" Leati yelled before walking back to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey Guys thanks for being patient with me.. We lost my dad Wednesday night... this has been one long week... I had this wrote on Tuesday but never got it uploaded so here you go hope you enjoy some of the changes

Rose woke up the next morning she got up and went into the bathroom she sighed "I look like shit" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she did last night after staying up till five hoping he would show up. She finally cried herself to sleep. Rose glanced at the clock seeing it was almost seven and needed to leave so she threw on an old shield t-shirt, yoga pants, her hair in a ponytail and no makeup leaving her room. As she stood on the elevator she prayed that she didn't have a match tonight all she wanted to do was hide in Paul's office and sleep. The ding of the elevator caused her eyes to spring open she stepped into the lobby making a b line to the door.

"Ro" Renee yelled

she looked over at her and seen Leati and Dean standing behind her the minute she made eye contact the tears that she been trying to keep back fell. Rose rushed right past them heading for the door

"Rose wait" Renee yelled going after her.

Renee went out the door and look to see Rose at the end of the sidewalk crying she went over and wrapped her arms around her

"Ro" Renee said squeezing her

"He hates me Re" Rose whispered

"No he doesn't" she said to her

"He won't let me explain my side of things" Rose said to her while leaning against the wall

"Wait I thought he went to your room last night? He told me and Dean he was" Renee said looking at her best friend

"Nope he never came I stayed up until five" Rose answered her

"Ok well tell me what happened" Renee said to her.

Rose explained what happened between her and Colby "Are you serious? What the hell is his problem?" Renee yelled while taking off back to the hotel

"Re wait" Rose yelled chasing her

Leati and Dean looked at Renee seeing how pissed off she was "Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked her.

Renee let out an angry sigh when she couldn't find Colby "Re calm down" Rose said as she approached the group

"Calm down Rose, I am tired of him thinking he can do whatever the hell he wants" Renee said to her

"I took care of it" Rose said to her.

"Took care of what?" Dean asked

"Of Colby" Rose answered

"I bet you did" Leati spoke up

"What?" Rose turned and looked at him

"You heard me, why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to make him jealous so he come running to you?" Leati said

"But instead you made me think you wanted this" he added as he pointed between them

"You know what believe whatever the hell you want, because I do want this it's you who doesn't" Rose said to him

"What gets me is this I jumped to conclusions about you and Tracy but at least I let you explain your side but you can't do that for me" Rose said

"Double standard don't you think" she said before leaving the hotel.

"Joe talk to her and stop being an ass before you lose her" Renee said pissed off

"Explain that Colby was leaving her hotel room last night I think I'm good" He said to her

"Talk to her" Renee yelled before walking off.

Later that day Rose went to the arena she went to the lineup and seen that Enzo and Cass were talking to Leati. Rose rolled her eyes but went over anyway "How you doing Rose?" Enzo said hugging her

"I'm fine" she said in a flat tone she scanned the paper and seen she had match "Great" she mumbled to herself

"Ro are you sure you're ok?" Cass asked "You look like you haven't slept" he added

"I haven't but I am fine Cass" she said before walking away.

Leati stared at her as she did he really missed her and wanted to grab her and kiss her but he made himself stay "Dude what is up with her?" Enzo asked him

"I found out her and Colby kissed though she says that isn't what happened" Leati said

"Well have you asked her?" Cass said

"No I seen it" he said back

"Dude I think you need to talk her" Enzo said

"Whatever" Leati said walking away.

"Anoa'I" he heard Cesaro yell he stopped and turned looking at him "What's up?" Leati asked looking at him

"Look I wanted to talk about Rose" he said to him

"Why?" Leati asked him

"Because obviously you're not going to talk to her and she deserves her side being told" Cesaro said to him

"it's because I don't want to hear about her and Colby they can have each other" Leati said walking off.

Cesaro grabbed him making him turn "Shut up and listen Colby kissed Rose, she told him to leave her alone and that she was with you" he said

"He wasn't leaving her room because they were together she told him to leave before you showed up" Cesaro told him

"Look dude you can be mad all you want but she is innocent so go talk to her" he said

"why are you telling me this? Isn't Colby your best friend" Leati asked him

"He is but what he did was wrong, Rose deserves a shot at being happy and you make her happy" Cesaro said before walking off.

Leati stood there for a moment thinking of everything that has happened he knew they were all right that he should go talk to her. Now he was worried she be to mad at him to want to talk.

Rose was in the locker room lying on the bench when Sasha walked in "You look like shit" she said looking at her

"Thanks" Rose said annoyed

"What the hell is your deal?" Sasha said pissed this caused Rose to sit up and look at her

"Excuse me" she said

"You heard me, Look you don't get to be a bitch because the men you chose are dogs" Sasha said "He was trying to look out for you" she added

"Right look out for me" Rose said nodding her head

"Yeah he is that is all he ever does just like he warned you about Finn" she said Rose sat there thinking for a moment….

 _Colby was backstage walking around when he overheard a conversation "Wait she said yes?" Gallows said "Yup" the Irish man spoke up_

 _"That's shocking considering Lopez has some hold on her" Karl added in_

 _"I know but I asked her and she agreed to dinner after the show" Finn said smiling._

 _Colby didn't like this at all and thought that the guys backstage understood Rose was off limits. "I am nervous though" Finn said_

 _"Why? You two are friends already" Karl said_

 _"because it's a date and I really want this to go somewhere" he answered him._

 _That pissed Colby off so he set his sights on the woman's locker room as he reached it he seen Rose walk out "Hey Flower" He said walking up_

 _"Hey Colbs" she said smiling back_

 _"So I heard Balor asked you on date" he stated to her_

 _"Yes he did, Wait how did you know?" she asked looking at him_

 _"I overheard him telling Gallows and Anderson" he said_

 _"Oh yeah were going to eat after the show" she said_

 _"I better go get ready" she went to walk off_

 _"Flower he said something else to them and I think you should know" he said to her_

 _"Ok what is that?" she asked looking at him_

 _"He was telling them that how he will be able to get you in bed tonight then kick you to the curb after" Colby said looking her in the face_

 _"Really?" she said looking at him_

 _"Yeah Flower you know I am only telling you because I can't stand to see you get hurt" he said hugging her_

 _"Thanks Colby I have to go" she said and walked off_ _Colby smirked to himself "Off limits" he said to himself before walking off._

Rose didn't say anything she just nodded her head and made a mental not to ask Balor about that later since she just didn't show up and never told him why. "Call it what you want but I now know that he isn't looking out for me" Rose said to her

"Look there Colby was right can't handle the truth" Sasha said.

Rose starting laughing "What is so funny?" Sasha asked "You and the fact that you believe everything that leaves that man's lips and I mean I use to believe it to until I saw the real him" Rose said.

"The real him, what is that supposed to mean?" Sasha asked

"It means your dumb Sasha open your eyes and see what is really going on around you" Rose said

"Your pathetic Rose I swear I have put up with your sappy in love ass for too long you will always be the naïve girl that never accepted he didn't want you" Sasha yelled at her

"And you will always be the dumbass wife who can't see that her husband is a self-centered egotistical prick" Rose said

"All he was trying to do was warn you about Joe" Sasha said

"That's what he told I was pissed off about" Rose asked looking at her getting up and headed to the door "He kissed me Sasha, Pulled me in a room and kissed me then showed up at my hotel room where I made him leave, the way he acts behind your back makes me so happy I never told him how I felt" Rose opened the door

"I don't believe you" Sasha said

"He told me that he was starting to feel things for me" Rose said leaving her there with a hurt look on her face.

After the show was over Rose decided to go with Renee to the bar in the hotel "wow so you told her and she didn't believe you" Renee said

"Yeah I guess she wants to see the good in him" Rose answered back.

Rose looked around the bar and seen stars sitting there her eyes landed on the Club "I'll be right back" she said getting up.

Rose walked to their table "Fellas" she said

"Hey Rose" Gallows said

"Hey Finn can I ask you something?" Rose said looking at him

"Sure" he said sipping his beer

"When you asked me out a while ago did you tell these two your goal was to get me to bed?" she asked

"No of course not Rose" he answered she could tell he was being honest "Ok I am sorry I flaked on you I got some false information and it upset me" Rose said looking at him "Its water under the bridge" he said smiling at her.

She went back to sit with Renee "How many times did Colby do sly shit behind my back?" Rose asked her

"All the time" she answered

"Right" she said back they finished there beer and headed back to their rooms.

Rose was sitting on the couch watching tv when she heard a knock on the door she opened it "Leati" she said shocked

"Hey" he said to her rubbing his neck "Renee gave me your room number is it ok if I come in?" he asked

"Of course" she said and let him in.

there was a silence for a moment they both just stared at each other Rose bit her lip "Le.." she try to say but he rushed over and kissed her. The kiss immediately got hot as he slipped his tongue in her mouth after a few minutes Rose pushed him back he rested his head on hers

"I miss your lips" he said trying to catch his breath

"Me too" she said before pulling away

"Baby I'm sorry" he said to her

"I should of let you tell your side of things and I am so sorry I didn't, I was just so mad and then seeing what I saw and hearing what I heard I didn't want to listen" he said

"its ok Le I know it looked bad but what hurts me the most is that you didn't trust in me enough to know I wouldn't hurt you like that" she said as she sat on the bed

"Your right I should of and I am sorry I didn't baby" he said sitting on his knees in front of her

"Yes there was kiss but it was him I told him to leave me alone that I am with you, Look I have learned recently that Colby is behind a lot of things and that hurts because I truly thought we were friends but I guess not, But what I am saying is that I don't want him to come in-between us or ruin what we have Leati but I need you to trust me and I will trust you" Rose said to him

"Ok baby I can do that" he said to her.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him he stood up laying her on the bed and getting on top of her she quickly removed his shirt and pants and he did the same to her. Rose flipped Leati to his back and straddled his lap kissing on his chest "mmm" she heard him moan "I think someone else missed me too" she said laughing

"Oh he did" he smiled at her before flipping her back to the bed.

He instantly assaulted her neck with kisses which earned him an arched back he quickly climbed on top of her and made love to her as they did she was looking at him and confirmed what she had told Colby without even thinking she grabbed his face and kissed him

"I love you" she said and kissed him again.

Leati smiled leaned to her ear "I love you too baby" he whispred and contuine to make love to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose woke up the next morning with Leati's arms wrapped around her waist she turned to face him and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face thinking she was truly the luckiest woman alive. Rose placed a soft kiss to his lips and seen him move a little she kissed him again but he put his hand on her neck and deepened the kiss.

"Good morning" he said in a raspy voice

"Morning Love" she said back they both stared at each other until Rose broke the silence "Le did you ever think this would happen?" as she pointed between them

"Honestly no I always hoped it would though" he answered looking at her

"Sorry I took so long" she said to him

"No baby we happened right when we were supposed to" he smiled at her and kissed her again the kiss instantly got hot but they were interrupted by his phone ringing they both groaned as they pulled away from each other. Leati grabbed his phone raising his eyebrows at the name and answered

"Hey Michael" he said into the phone while sitting up on the bed

"Hey Joe, Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you had a moment" Michael said

"Yeah sure" Leati said giving Rose a peck before walking to the balcony she stared for a moment she could see his back tense up as the call went on. Rose got up deciding to get in the shower. After a few minutes Leati joined she could see he was pissed about something so she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him "Who was that?" she asked

"My Lawyer" he answered with sadness

"What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned

"Well Tracy filled to go back to court and is asking for full custody of JO" he answered her

"Is she serious!" Rose said to him

"Yeah" he said and looked down

"What else? I can tell there is something else so tell me" she said to him

"She also put that you not be allowed around Jo unless she is present" Leati answered.

Hearing that pissed Rose off she got out of the shower and got dressed "Baby I know your mad" he tried to say

"Mad! I'm pissed" Rose yelled

"I am to" he said back

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to be dealing with this" she said looking down

"No I am not going to let you blame yourself none of this is your fault Rose" Leati said rubbing her arms

"Ro I have too much evidence against her that no judge will grant her custody she is only doing this because she is a bitch and is hell bent on making my life a living hell" he added.

"But Le" Rose said

"No there is no but we will fight this together and win" Leati said Rose shook her head yes in agreement

"we will deal with her when the court day comes" he said.

"But we have to head out soon and I do believe we were about to start something before being interrupted" he said with a smirk Rose couldn't help but laugh before kissing him. After they were done they left the hotel to head to the arena. They were wrapped each other's arms walking down the hall towards the elevator

"Can I just whoop her ass now?" she said to him

"Please" he said with a laugh.

Colby was in his hotel room and felt like he was on top of the world he was smiling because he had managed to come in between Rose and Leati while keeping Sasha in the blue. Colby didn't want Rose giving her attention to another man he wanted her to always fall back on if things went wrong in his life. He knew that he gave her false hope but he did it to make sure her attention stayed on him. Colby knew that he could never give his all to Rose and that she wouldn't be enough for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone went off he grabbed it to see he had a message

 _We have a problem-Summer_

 _What?-Colby_

He got a picture of Rose and Joe walking down the hall wrapped in each other's arms kissing.

 _What the hell? I thought he believed us-Colby_

 _I did too but I guess not-Summer_

 _Well I guess we need a plan B-Colby_

 _Ok like what? - Summer_

 _Something were they both look bad to each other we need something that will make them not want to talk again-Colby_

Colby was pissed he really didn't understand how this happened he heard the door open he hurried and locked his phone shoving it in his pocket. Sasha walked in not saying anything and walked to her stuff and started packing

"Baby what are you doing?" he asked her

"Packing my stuff" she answered

"Why?" he said with a confused look

"Because I am staying with Bayley" Sasha said not looking at him

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her

"Your what's wrong I need time away from you" she yelled at him

"What did I do?" Colby said in a panic

"Do you think I am stupid?" she said putting her hands on her hips "She told me what did and said" she added and turned to grab her stuff

"Who?" he asked

"Rose" Sasha said

"You kissed her then told her you were getting feelings for her, What I fail to understand Colby is why? Why now? you had years to act on those feelings" she added

"Baby" he said pleading

"No Colby I don't want any more bullshit or lies" she yelled

"Tell me the truth" she said looking at him

"Ok I did kiss her" he said Sasha let the tears fall

"but I don't have feelings for her Sasha I thought I did but I realized I don't" he said to her

"Then why in the hell have you been so jealous and crazy?" she asked

"Because she is my best friend but Sasha can't you see that all she is trying to do is come in-between us in hopes that we break up" Colby said grabbing her hands

"Baby she wants you to leave so she can try and have a chance and I am so sorry I gave her false hope but I had to make sure I didn't have feelings for her my heart and my love belong to you" he said looking at her

"I don't know Colby maybe your right but I need time" Sasha said going to the door

"Baby don't give up on us" he said to her

"I need to think" she said as she left.

He felt the world crash around him just a few hours ago everything was great feeling pissed off that Rose ran her mouth to Sasha. Colby grabbed his phone and found the contact he was looking for hitting call he waited for the person to answer "Hey Man long time no talk" the voice said into the phone

"I know right how are you?" Colby asked

"I am good, What about you man?" the voice asked

"Good hey I was calling to ask when the last time you talked to Rose was?" Colby asked

"Well I mean we haven't had a decent conversation since we broke up but not a word since I left the company. Why?" the man asked

"Well me and her were talking the other day and she brought up that she missed you and wanted to see you" Colby lied

"Really?" he said excitedly

"Yes so in a couple of weeks I am throwing a party so you should come surprise her" Colby said

"Wait isn't she dating Reigns?" he asked

"Yeah she said it was because she was lonely" Colby said with a smirk

"Ok well yeah let me know man" he said into the phone

"Cool see you soon" he hung up the phone Colby sent out a companywide email and text to everyone inviting them to the party being careful to make sure it didn't come from him.

Rose had just arrived at the restaurant to meet Paul and Stephanie when her phone buzzed in her pocket she pulled it out and looked at it to see an invite to a party next week instead of reading it she accepted it and threw the phone in her bag and went inside.

"Hey butthead, Steph" Rose said as she approached the table

"So nice" Paul said to her

"Damn right" she smirked and sat down.

"So I take it you and Joe made up" Paul said with his eyebrow raised "Your glowing" he added

"Yes we did and what can I say I feel great" Rose said before ordering

"hold on I have seen that look twice before" Paul said

"What look?" she said staring at them

"The in love look" Stephanie pipped in Rose gave her a glare

"Don't even deny it I seen this look with the name we don't dare to speak and Colby" Paul said while taking a bite of his salad

"I hate that you two know me so well" Rose said

"So do you?" Steph asked

"Love Leati?" She asked they both nodded their heads "Yes I do and he loves me and I really want this to work out but seems there some kind of force out there trying to keep us apart" she said looking down

"What do you mean?" Paul asked

"Well there was me seeing him with Tracy and then him thinking I was with Colby" She said

"but you two were able to work it out" Steph said "Came out stronger" she added

"Look Ro your happy and that's what matters I bet the drama will stop" Paul said

"I hope, but he got a call from his lawyer this morning and Tracy wants to go back to court and get custody of Jo" Rose said to them

"Stop I know what you're doing" Paul said

"Don't blame yourself Ro we all know Tracy won't win" Paul said

"Hope your right" Rose said they finished eating and left while standing outside

"Rose keep that smile it looks good" Steph said

"See you in a few days" Paul said

"Right family reunion yippee" Rose said while rolling her eyes

"Be nice" Paul said kissing her head

"always am" she said with a wink "Give my loves kisses" Rose said before leaving.

Rose arrived at the arena for that nights house show she was sitting in makeup when Renee came walking up "Hey Bestie" she said smiling at her

"Hey beautiful" Rose said back

"So I heard that a L bomb was dropped" Renee said with her eyes wide

"A lot of making up too" Rose said with a laugh

"Oh Ro yay you love him" she said clapping her hands

"You remind me of one of those girls at a chick flick" Sarah added in while still doing her makeup

"What I am happy for my best friend don't judge" Renee said to her

"You do look very happy" Sarah said Rose smiled at them

"Hey did you get some invite to a party?" Rose asked Renee

"Yeah everyone did and it didn't say who was throwing it which is weird but it's a costume party so were going" Renee said

"Some days I question why I like you" Rose said

"Because I'm amazing" she said

"Well I have an interview love you Ro" Renee said walking off.

After she was done Rose walked to see if she could find Leati he was standing in the hall so she walked up behind him "I am not going to argue with you I will see you in court" he said before hanging up Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"What the hell did I ever see in her?" he said while turning to face her

"Oh Le I'm sure she wasn't always crazy" Rose said with a laugh he leaned down and kissed her

"True" he said

"How was lunch?" he asked

"Good I love seeing them besides they know me better than anyone" she said to him

"Hey baby before I forget I was wondering would you and Jo would want to go with me to Connecticut" She said "It's my family reunion this weekend and well I need some arm candy" she said with a wink

"Is that all I'm good for you is a hot piece of ass" he said with his hand on his chest

"Well yeah I mean you do have a hot ass" she said squeezing it

"you do too" he said grabbing hers "but yes we would love to be your arm candy babe" he said kissing her

"Great you can endure hell with me" she said

"What does that mean?" he asked

"Oh you will see love" she answered

"Ok babe I got to run my match is next" he said kissing her they stayed in that position for a few minutes "Now I would love to stand here kissing you all day but if I don't get out there they will hang me by my toes babe" Leati said while pecking her

"Go leave me hanging I'm sure I can find something to get into" she said

"I love you" she said pecking his cheek

"God I love hearing those words leave your mouth" Leati said before running off but stopped to turn and look at her "I love you too" he yelled then went towards gorilla. Rose walked into catering sitting at the table with Miz and Maryse catching up when her phone went off she grabbed to see an unknown number text her she read the message dropping the phone knowing who it was from _I miss you Rose_


	12. Chapter 12

Friday they arrived at Rose's house "Home sweet Home" she said as she opened the door letting them in.

"I like it Rose" Jo said to her

"Aww thanks sweet pea" Rose said to her

"Come on Jo nap time" Leati said picking her up.

After he laid her down he went to Rose's bedroom seeing she was in the shower he decided to lay on the bed. Rose came out of the bathroom and smiled at him "You know I could really get use to this" she said while drying her hair with a towel

"Use to what?" he said

"You in my bed" she said straddling him.

Leati smirked sitting up and kissed her he let his lips travel to her neck attacking it letting his hands slide up her stomach and tickling her "Baby stop" she said laughing as he flipped her to the bed Attacking her neck again

"Baby" she said again

"What?" he said still kissing her

"Jo could wake up at any minute" she said

"No she will be asleep at least another thirty" he said letting his hand slide in her shorts which earned him a moan she let her head fall to his shoulder and he knew she was giving in

"Daddy" they heard JoJo yell which caused Rose to jump up "Rose" she yelled again

"in here Jo" Rose yelled back looking at Leati who grabbed a pillow to cover himself

"Did you have a good nap?" Rose asked

"Yeah but I'm hungry" she answered

"Well let's go make dinner" Rose said grabbing Jo's hand "You coming?" Rose said looking at him

"I'll be down in a minute I need a long cold shower" he said to her.

Rose laughed and walked downstairs to the kitchen "What about Chicken Alfredo?" she asked "Yes please" Jo said to her

"Ok do you want to help?" she asked her

"Really? Yes" Jo answered

As they were cutting the chicken Leati came downstairs and watched them for a minute he loved the way Rose was with her. He walked up behind them and whispered in her ear "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he said

"Once or twice but you can tell me again" she said giving him a peck and putting the chicken in the pan.

The doorbell rang confusing Rose "Le will you watch the chicken?" she said and walked off.

Looking through the peep hole she didn't see anyone but opened the door she looked to see a bouquet of flowers they were pink rose's she picked them up reading the card _still your favorite right_ there was no name but she knew who sent them. Rose went back inside walking to the kitchen throwing them in the trash which caused Leati to give her a questioning look

"Jo go use the restroom and wash your hands" Leati said

"ok daddy" she said running to the bathroom

"Baby what is that about?" he asked pointing at the flowers

"Can we talk about that later?" she said to him "Dinner is ready" she added. As they sat there eating dinner Rose couldn't help but think about the past

 _2006_

 _Rose took a deep breath "You got this" she whispered to herself before walking into the shady looking building. Rose looked around and seen a lot of other people who had the same goal she did to make it to the big leagues of the wwe_

 _"Are you lost?" she heard a voice say._

 _Rose shook her thoughts "No its my first day" she answered the man_

 _"Rose" she added_

 _"Oh you're the new girl we all heard about" he said with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back_

 _"I am hopefully nothing bad" she said_

 _"No besides they didn't tell us how beautiful you are"_ he said.

 _That's how it started after that first meeting they were hooked to each other. they became fast friends and helping each other in the ring one day Rose came to the gym and he was there "Hey Handsome" she said walking in_

 _"if isn't my favorite" he said back_

 _"I better be" she said with a wink after a few minutes of working out he finally had convinced himself to ask her out "Hey Rose" he said walking up_

 _"Hey" she said turning to him_

 _"Look I was wondering if maybe we could grab dinner?" he asked her rubbing his neck_

 _"_ _Of course" she answered_

 _"No Rose I mean like a date" he said to her "_

 _Oh" Rose said_

 _"Forget it" he went to walk off_

 _"No wait I didn't mean it like that yes I'll go on date with you" she smiled and walked off._

 _After their first date they decided to become a couple shortly after he got called up to the main roster but promised they could make it work. He would send her pink roses once a week knowing they were her favorite. In the years they got engaged moved in together spent any free minute they had thinking they be together forever._

 _2009_

" _What the hell? How could you?" Rose yelled as tears stained her face the sight before her made her stomach hurt he was in bed with another woman cheating on her._

 _"Baby let me explain" He said pleading with her_

 _"There is nothing to explain" she yelled at him_

 _"Were done" she threw the ring at him and packed her stuff and left. It hurt Rose like hell to see the man she was planning a future with another woman but Rose tried to find the silver lining in it and since she was developmental still she wouldn't have to see him._

What Rose didn't understand is why now? After all these years why did he want to contact her? Leati placed his hand on hers bringing her back to reality "You ok?" he asked her

"Yeah, who wants ice cream" she said getting up after they finished Leati went to give Jo a bath while Rose did the dishes.

Leati turned the tv on and sat Jo on the couch and walked in the kitchen "Let's see your beautiful, talented, can cook, you clean and not to mention amazing in bed is there anything you can't do" he said while wrapping his arms around her

"Ummm no I'm pretty amazing at everything" She said with a laugh

"Totally kidding there is plenty I can't do" she added

"So want to tell me about the flowers" he said while sitting on the counter he watched her shoulders go up as she took a deep breath she turned to face him and walked to stand between his legs she placed her hands on his waist he looked down at her

"Baby" he said

"Its him" she said to him

"You mean ex him"

he said to her

"Yes" Rose answered him

"The other day I got a text from a number with a message that said I miss you I knew it was him right away I deleted it I have no idea how he even got my number and now he sent those and I don't want anything from him" she added

"Hmm that's weird considering you haven't talked to him years hell I remember when we had to work with him you refused unless it was on screen" Leati said to her.

"Right that's why it's weird that out of nowhere he is contacting me" Rose said.

"Well babe don't worry about him and if he continues to contact you I will handle it" he said kissing her

"Ewww" they heard Jo say from the doorway they pulled away and looked at her "Can when watch a movie?" she asked

"Yes sweet pea" Rose answered her.

They all sat on the couch with Rose snuggling into Letai side and JoJo snuggling between them as they turned on Moana "I love uncle DJ" Jo said "Me too" Rose said Leati cleared his throat

"Hey that's one of my good friends I have known him forever Le but don't you worry you're the only Samoan I have my eyes on" she smiled at him

"good" he said to her.

About an hour into the movie he looked over and seen that both girls were asleep he grabbed his phone taking a picture of them and posting it on twitter _Am I lucky or what? My girls they mean the world to me and nothing or no one will change that. HardcoreRoWWE_

The next morning Rose got up making a quick breakfast for them before they had to get ready. Rose went to her room putting on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips going up the legs, a white tank top with a lose fitting V-neck red see through shirt, she grabbed her red pumps, curled her hair, and put her make up on when she came out of the bathroom she seen Leati wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a plain red t-shirt, his all red Nikes and put his hair in a bun.

"Damn I'm screwed" Rose said staring at him Leati turned to look at her "Not as much as me" he said kissing her

"You look amazing baby" he said

"You don't look to bad either Reigns" she said laughing.

"Rose can you help me?" Jo asked when she walked in

"What's up?" she asked her

"I can't button my pants" Jo said Rose bent down helping her.

Jo was wearing red pants with black polka dots on them, a black shirt and her black sandals. Rose put her hair in a ponytail and sprayed a little perfume on her. "We all match" Jo said "Wow we do" Leati added.

Rose grabbed her phone snapping a pic of them and posted to Instagram _so in love! And no we didn't even plan our outfit that's how in sync we are. Hope there ready to meet the FAM bam! #LevesqueFamilyReunion #MylittleFamily #Love_.

Leati smiled at the caption "We love you too" he said kissing her head "Well let's do this" Rose said as they left the house

The car pulled up to her parents' home Rose instantly starting rubbing her hands on her legs Leati looked over and grabbed her hand "Baby calm down" he said to her

"Sorry it's just that there are some family members that I don't get along with and are a bit too much and I don't want them to start with you" Rose said to him

"They won't babe we will shut them down" he said to her.

Once they stepped out of the car she seen three little girls running towards her she squatted down "Aunt Rose" they yelled in unison

"Hi love bugs" Rose said as they hugged her "We miss you" Aurora yelled in her ear

"I missed yall too" she said to them standing up

"Girls this is JoJo" introducing them

"Hi JoJo, I'm Vaughn" the littlest one said

"Hi" Jo said back

"You want to play with us?" Murphy asked her "Yeah" she said to them as they ran off.

Rose and Leati walked up to the steps to be met with Paul and Stephanie "Hey baby sis" he said hugging her then shook Letai's hand "Better be good to her Anoa'I" he said

"I promise I will be" Leati said back as they headed in the house

"So where is the wicked witch of the east?" Rose said

"Behave" Steph said to her

"Who is that?" Leati asked

"Lynn are sister her and Rose do not get along" Paul answered him

"Why?" he asked

"Because she is an evil vindictive bitch who backstabs family and is jealous of everyone" Rose said before walking to the living room

"Rose bud" her dad yelled "Daddy" she yelled hugging him

"Daddy this is Leati or Joe" Rose said

"Le this is my dad Paul Sr." Rose said

"Nice to meet you Sir" Leati said shaking his hand her dad eyed him for a minute "You two" he finally said "Patricia get in here" he yelled.

Rose's mom came walking in "Rose you're here" her mom said hugging her

"Hi mommy" she said with a huge smile her mom turned her attention to Leati "Nice to see you again Joe" she said to him

"You to" he smiled at her

"I am so glad that you stole her heart" she said to him

"Me too" he smiled brightly

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom" Leati said

"It's down the hall first door on the left" Steph told him.

As he was coming out of the bathroom he ran into a woman she was a few years older than him she had short brown hair and was petite woman "I am so sorry" he said to her

"Its ok" she said back

"Your Roman Reigns" she said to him

"I am but you can call me Joe" he said to her

"Well Joe can I ask why you're at my family reunion?" she asked looking at him

"Yeah I am here with my girlfriend, Rose" he said to her.

The woman smiled at him "So you're the one they can't stop talking about" she said

"I hope that's good talk" he said

"Yeah they go on and on about how she finally came around and that you're the one that healed her heart from her ex" she said this made Leati's heart fluttered to already be accepted by the family meant a lot to him.

"But keep in mind that she is a little boring so when you want to have real fun give me a call" she said as she slipped a paper in his pocket

"I have a girlfriend and your being out of line" He said before walking off back to Rose

"Hey baby" she said when he walked up

"Hey" he said quite

"You ok?" she asked he shook his head

"no some random woman came on to me in the hall" he told her.

"Really?" Rose said pissed off

"Yeah" he said.

"Well look what the cat or should I say rats dragged in" that same woman said causing everyone to stare at her

"Lynn" Rose said in a flat tone

"Ladies and gentlemen the prodigal daughter has returned" she said clapping her hands

"Lynn back off" Paul said to her.

"What? I am just saying hi to our baby sister" she said with a smirk

"Can we go one day without you being a bitch?" Rose said to her

"Can we all go one day were we don't have to live in the shadow of you?" Lynn spat back

"Nope causes then we have to hear about your pathetic excuse of a life" Rose said crossing her arms.

"Lynn, Rose we are not doing this" There mom said to them.

"Right because we wouldn't want to upset the princess" Lynn said

"Cut it out we are sick of dealing with this shit" Paul Sr yelled.

"Stop acting like the victim Lynn" Steph said to her Paul and Steph are the only two people who knew the truth to why Rose and Lynn didn't get along.

"I don't get it every time you two are in a room together you fight at one point you two were so close what happened?" Patricia said

"What happened was this whole family worshiping the ground she walks on" Lynn yelled pointing at Rose

"You know what I am sick of this I have kept my mouth shut for years, Lynn you walk around here like you're the victim and news flash you're not. Don't be mad at anyone but yourself for the way your life is turning out you have no one to blame but yourself for all your constant fuck up's" Rose said to her

"Here is the truth Lynn is a backstabbing bitch who couldn't get a handle on her life so she decided to mess with mine by fucking my fiancé" Rose yelled storming out of the house leaving her family and Leati standing there


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys thanks for being so patient with me! I almost done with edits then we will dive back in to the story! Thank you for Reading it means a lot! So please R&R F&F!

Now warning this one is long! Sorry =]… and there is a part that might be a trigger so please proceed with caution

Rose ran outside to the steps of the porch sitting down and letting the tears fall she was mad, sad, hurt and angry. Leati came and sat next to her rubbing her back kissing her forehead "When we were kids I always thought my sister would be my best friend the one person who I knew I could depend on to always have my back I looked up to her so much" Rose said with tears

"I never thought she be one of the people responsible for ripping me in two" she added looking down but could feel the anger rising in her

"I kept my mouth shut for years I never told anyone that she was the one he slept with" Rose said

"Why didn't you?" Le asked

"Because I didn't want that drama and I didn't want to my put my parents through that" she answered him her family step on the porch listing "And because some small part of me really hoped I could still depend on her" she said to him

"I shouldn't of lashed out like that in front of my family but for years I have had to deal with her underhanded comments and jealousy" Rose said looking at him

"So no one knew?" he asked her

"Not at first but I was fighting with him one day backstage Steph was walking by heard us so I spilled to her then she ran right off to tell Paul I had to beg him not to tell my parents" she answered him

"Le I'm not sorry I snapped" she said to him

"You shouldn't be" she heard her mom say that caused Rose to stand up and look at them

"Right" Lynn scoffed out

"Lynn" Paul said harshly Rose raised her hand to Paul

"I got this" she said then put her attention to Lynn.

"You have no idea what it felt like having to play nice to you knowing what you did and you made sure that it was hell all the underhanded comments and attitude knowing that you could push my buttons and I wouldn't snap in front of them" Rose yelled pointing at her parents

"No Rose you had no idea what it was like to live in your shadow" Lynn yelled back

"It was always about you Rose this Rose that I was sick of it" she added

"I was pissed all I wanted was to hurt you make you feel the way I felt all those years ago about Todd" Lynn said

"Are you still on that? Nothing happened with us. You acting like a crazy jealous bitch is what made him dump you." Rose yelled

"Right I saw you two" Lynn yelled

"He kissed me that's what you saw before you ran off but what you didn't see was me knee him dead in the balls because he did that because I knew how hurt you were" Rose said to her

"but then again you never let me tell my side of things you always just assumed, but what you did was worse" Rose said

"How could you Lynn?" Patricia asked

"Because I wanted her to hurt. What I did was wrong I will admit that but I don't apologize I loved him" Lynn said

Rose started laughing everyone looked at her "you wanted to hurt me hell you broke me even but what I find extremely funny is the fact that you say you loved him. You realize that night all he did was beg me to come home for months hell years that's all he did and what did you get Lynn? One night. You ended up alone not with him so congratulations on fucking yourself" Rose said

"Oh and now the whole family knows so if you thought you lived in my shadow you really do now" she added.

Rose turned to and looked at her family "I love you guys I do but I can't do this" Rose said to her parents

"We understand babe" her dad said hugging her

"we love you" her mom said hugging her

"JoJo lets go" Rose yelled the four girls came running outside

"Man already" Vaughn said

"Yeah babe I'm sorry but how about next time were all here we can have a sleep over" Rose said

"Yes" all four yelled Rose kissed them

"I will see you two Monday" she said hugging Paul and Steph

"We hope this doesn't keep you from coming back" Patricia said to Leati

"Not at all" he smiled at them.

They got in the car and drove back to Rose's house Leati reached over grabbing her hand kissing it making sure she knew she wasn't alone as she stared out the window crying.

Sasha was at home in Boston waiting for Colby to show up he had text her asking if he could come see her to talk and going against her better judgement she told him he could. There was a knock on the door she took a deep breath opening the door

"Hey baby" Colby said looking at her

"Hey" she said back and moving so he could come in they walked to the living room sitting down there was an awkward silence "Colby" she tried to say

"Let me go first" he said to her

"I know that I messed up I have been acting different and crazy over Rose and I am so sorry that was wrong and not fair to you at all" he said

"I don't know why I let her and Joe get to me so much. Rose is my best friend and I guess I really don't want to see her hurt" he added

"I understand that but you told her that you had feelings for her" Sasha said

"I shouldn't of told her that I was confused so I kissed her and that was totally out of line and not an excuse I will beat myself up every day because of that" he said to her

" You really hurt me Colby made me feel like I'm not good enough that I will never be Rose I should never feel that way I'm your wife" Sasha said to him

"If we do this and decide to work past this Colby I come first not her I don't want to hear any more jealousy I want to be above everything" She added

"You will be baby I promise" Colby said to her

"And if at any point she does try to come in between us I want you to end the friendship" Sasha said

"Ok baby" he said

"I will apologize to Rose and let her know I am sorry for leading her on" he added

"Ok" she said

"Fresh start?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said to him

"Well how about we start with a date?" he asked her

"What did you have in mind?" she said

"There is that Party Thursday we could go together I was thinking Joker and Harley Quinn" he said smiling at her

"It's a date" she said giving him a kiss and a hug.

Colby smiled brightly to himself happy that Sasha believed him "Well I have an appearance so I got to get going" Colby said

"Come home after" she said to him

"Of course babe" he said giving her a kiss before leaving.

That Monday everyone was back on the road Rose was sitting on a crate backstage with her headphones in watching Netflix she seen a shadow in front of her looking up to see Colby staring at her she paused the show pulled the headphones out "Can I help you? Thought I told you to stay away from me" Rose said looking at him

"Was wanting to talk" he answered her

"We have nothing to talk about" she said putting the headphones back in he pulled them out

"What the hell?" she yelled

"We need to talk" he said sternly

"About what?" she said back rolling her eyes

"I want to apologize for the misunderstanding" he answered her

"I shouldn't of kissed you or told you I had feelings I am sorry for leading you on" he added Rose laughed

"Are you off your meds?" she asked "because you're really all over the place lately" she added

"I had clouded thoughts Rose" he said

" I want us to go back to being best friends I miss you and the fun I want it to be like the old days" Colby said Rose stared for a minute not believing him but to save a fight gave him a small smile

"Ok well here is the thing if we decide to be friends and be like old times you need to understand that I am a package deal me and Leati are together and we will be for a very very long time. I am finally letting someone close again he and JoJo are my future and I don't need you, anyone or anything messing that up" she said

"I appreciate the apology and you clearing everything up but if we decide to be friends again it will be one day at time because I need to rebuild trust in you" Rose said

"That's all I can ask for flower" he said smiling at her

"Well I told Re and Dean I meet them in catering so I'll see you later" Rose said getting up and walking off.

Colby watched her as she left "I can't believe she fell for it" summer said as she a came around the corner

"Well she has always been blinded by me" Colby said to her with a laugh

"You're a good bullshiter" Summer said

"The best" he said

"Can I ask you something?" Summer asked Colby nodded his head

"Why don't you want her with Joe?" she asked

"For years she has always been mine and I didn't even have to give her my all I had the best supporter who dropped everything for me" Colby said honestly

"Do you love her?" Summer asked

"Yes but I never wanted to ruin are friendship and what we had by adding titles to it" he said to her

"Let me ask you one" he said

"Why are you so willing to help me?" he added

" _Come on all I am asking is for one date" Summer said looking at Leati she had been asking for weeks for them to have dinner together_

 _"I just" he try to say before she cut him off_

 _"Please one time and if you don't enjoy it which I know you will we never have to again" She said_

 _"Give me one reason why not" she said_

 _Leati looked past her staring at Rose talking to Dean and Renee he felt his heart hurt a little "Fi.." he went to say but stopped when he seen Rose rush out of the wedding to the parking a lot_

 _"Joe" she said waving her hand_

 _"Sorry I have to go" he said rushing after Rose._

 _"Well what he say?" Emma asked walking up_

 _"He was about to agree until Rose ran out of here and he went right after her" Summer said annoyed_

 _"Why is he obsessed with her?" Summer yelled Emma just shrugged her shoulders_

 _"I'm sure there is someone else out there for you" Emma said before leaving_

 _"I will take her down" Summer said to herself_

"He was so close to actually going on date with me and that tart swopped in" Summer said

"Well hopefully after this party when we set them both up in front of everyone they won't even want to be in the same room with each other" Colby said

"Right well I can't wait until then" Summer said walking off Colby pulled his phone out sending a text

 _Hey man don't forget that party is Thursday- Colby_

 _I didn't. Has she said anything else because I seen the post of her and Reigns-_

 _Yeah actually was just talking to her and said that she only posted that because of her family but she wishes it was you with her-Colby_

 _That's great to hear I can't wait-_

 _See you then man-Colby_

"I don't buy it all" Dean said looking at Rose

"Me either but I figured if he thought I fell for it he back off" Rose said

"He is a piece of work" Renee said

"I have this really weird feeling he is up to something Ro" Dean said

"I'm sure he is the way Colby's brain works is it has to be all about him all the time and yes I am guilty of feeding that attitude but not anymore and I will be damned if he ruins the greatest thing to happen to me" Rose said

"So how was the reunion?" Renee asked

"Hell" she said coldly

"What happened?" Dean asked Rose went on to tell them everything that happened

"Wait that is who that POS cheated with!" Dean yelled causing people to look at him

"Yes will you calm down" Rose said

"I will kill him when I see him" Dean said

"I love that you're going all big brother over there but it's in the past I have moved on with my life" Rose said to him

"Well if he texts or anything again there is no stopping me" he said

"Unless I get to him first" Renee said

"Hey guys" Leati said walking up "Hey baby" he said kissing Rose

"Hi love" she said

"What are y'all talking about?" he asked them

"She was filling us in on the events of this weekend" Renee said

"It wasn't all bad at least we had some down time" Rose said

"Hey are you two going to that costume party?" Renee asked them

"Yeah it seems fun" Rose answered

"Yeah we can see the guys from smack down it will be cool to catch up" Leati said

"I don't want to dress up Renee" Dean said

"Well tough shit because you are" Renee said to him

"What are you dressing up as?" Rose asked them

"Something as a couple not sure yet" Renee said

"What about you two?" she asked

"Superman and Lois Lane" Rose smiled at them

"Screw you too" Dean said laughing

"Don't hate" Leati said

"Well Ambrose we have a match against the IT couple" Rose said standing up

"go knock them dead" Leati said kissing her Dean gave Renee a kiss and they walked off.

"Why you looking at me like that?" Leati asked Renee

"Because it's nice to see you happy" Renee said

"I like being happy" he said to her.

As they were walking to gorilla "That's nice" Dean said

"What is?" Rose asked him

"That smile on your face" he said "I like seeing you happy Ro" he added

"Thanks it's good to be happy" Rose said then looked down "I'm scared" she said in a whisper

"Of what Ro?" he asked

"The future we have only been together a short time and so much has happened I'm scared that there is some force in the world trying to keep us a part" there were tears threating to come out Dean stopped standing in front of Rose and hugged her

"Listen to me there is going to be up's and down's in a relationship I know lately it seems like more downs then anything Ro but you have to work through them to make the good ones count The best part is you and him come out stronger and on top I have never seen either of you so happy. Rose dont let anything jeopardize that you fight to make this last I promise it will all work out" Dean said to her.

"When did you get so smart?" Rose asked smiling

"Well I got a similar speech from the smartest woman I know" he answered with a wink

"Dean can I tell you something but don't repeat it?" she said he nodded his head

"I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Rose said Dean smiled brightly

"I know" he said they walked to gorilla and seen Miz and Maryse waiting

"Ready to get your asses whooped?" Rose said with a smirk Miz put his arm around Rose

"You can't touch us" he said laughing

"Let's do this" Dean said as his theme song hit.

Renee and Leati were watching the match when his phone started ringing it was his parents calling "Hey Ma" he said

"Mom calm down" he said

"You need to come home Le. Tracy showed up and went off and Jo needs you" His mom said

"Ok I'm on my way" Leati said jumping up

"Will you tell Rose I had to fly home something happened?" He asked Renee

"Yeah everything ok?" she asked

"I don't know" he said before leaving he found Paul told them what happened then booked a flight home.

Once he pulled up to his parents' house he rushed out of the car when he opened the door all he seen was the hurt on their faces "What happened?" he asked

 _Patricia and Sika were sitting on the couch when they heard a car speed up and slam on their brakes followed by a load banging on the door_

 _"Open the damn door" they heard Tracy yell Sika opened the door_

 _"What are you doing here?" he asked her_

 _"I want my daughter" she yelled_

 _"Tracy you need to leave" Patricia said_

 _"No I want Jo that bitch is not going to play mommy to my kid" Tracy said to them_ _"how dare her post a picture calling my family hers" she added_

 _"I promise you one thing that when I get full custody none of you will ever see that ungrateful little brat again" Tracy yelled._

 _JoJo came down stairs "Jo baby go back upstairs" Sika said_

 _"Yes take your ass back upstairs you little brat your worthless. You know once your dad and Rose have their own kids they won't want you anymore they will be free of you and happy because they won't have a problem like you" Tracy said JoJo was sobbing uncontrollably_

 _"I called the cops" Patricia said_

 _"How dare you talk to her like that" Sika said "Get the hell out of my house" he yelled._

Leati shook his head he was so angry "The cops showed up but since there was no real threat or damage they just made her leave" Sika told him

"Where is Jo?" he asked

"In her room she won't talk to us" Patricia answered he went upstairs and in her room seeing her crying on the bed broke him into a million pieces

"Princess" he said sitting on the bed she didn't say anything

"Jo you do know what your mom said isn't true right" Leati said to her she still didn't respond he picked her up and sat her on his lap

"Daddy don't let her take me" Jo said crying

"Baby I promise I won't let her ok" he said kissing her head "I promise I will protect you at all cost" he added

"Daddy are you and Rose going to have kids?" Jo asked

"I really hope so one day then you will have a little brother or sister" he answered her

"Oh" she said looking at her hands "But that will not change me and you" he promised her

"Can we call Rose?" she asked Leati pulled his phone calling her

"Hi love! What's going on?" she asked when she answered he told her everything Rose could feel her blood boiling

"She has went too far, who talks to their child like that?" she yelled

"I am going to hurt her" she added

"Baby I know your mad but I need you to calm down" he said

"I'm sorry Le but that dumb bitch needs to be taught a lesson" Rose said

"I agree babe but Jo wants you" he said

"Well let me go talk to Steph" Rose said

"Put Jo on" Leati handed the phone to her

"Hello" Jo said with a sniffle

"Hi sweet pea I will be there as soon as I can" Rose said to her

"Ok I love you" JO said into the phone

"Love you too" she said back Leati grabbed the phone

"I'll be there soon love you" Rose said hanging up she went to go fine Dean and Renee telling them what happened and called Steph who told them they could leave.

They got on the plane heading to Pensacola "It's going to be ok" Dean said rubbing her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: ~Hey Lovelies! Frist let me say thank you for being so patient through these edits and reading them I really like the flow better now! It's been a rough few weeks but I am trying!

With that I only have one more chapter to edit then we get back to the Nitty Gritty =]. This chapter is a little lighter because the drama is next

To everyone reading thank you so much it means a lot and I love the feedback I been getting!

Please R&R and F&F it means a lot and I love having your thoughts on it~

Really421- Thank you for listing to me! Your my muse lol when I write this story any time I get stuck I always think what would you do lol! But Read below tell me what you think!

Amnbama- Believe it or not I am right there with you a few chapters into the edit I realized I should have just used Roman but now I am too deep in to change it! But thank you for the feedback and the original it wasn't to different I really just added more details and things about the fast! But tell me what you think of this one.

Skovko- Thank you it's been a rough few weeks but I am trying yesterday was hard day but I got through it! Hopefully like this one

Psion53- Me too! She loves her so much! Yeah I want more of the past in there and drama lol but sometimes I make it light hearted so it's not always so intense

Guest- Yeah I should have posted about the edit version sooner! But hopefully you like this one

They finally landed in Florida getting a rental car driving to Leati's house when they pulled up Rose rushed out of the car going in the house Leati jumped up from the couch going to her grabbing and kissing her "You know I thought there was no way I could love you more but you have made me by dropping everything because she needs you" he said looking at her

Rose smiled at him "I love you too Le and of course you and JoJo are my family I will always be here when needed" she said

"Hello Rose" his mom said hugging her

"Thank you for coming they both need you" Sika said in her ear Rose gave him a smile

"Well I am going to take a quick shower then I'll be back down here" she said then headed up stairs

After her shower she threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt and walked to JoJo's room she walked inside laying on the bed Jo's eyes opened in a panic

"Its ok sweet pea" Rose said rubbing her back Jo calmed down when she seen Rose and snuggled into her side falling back to sleep she stared at her for a minute before feeling the anger rise in her Rose just didn't understand how someone could talk to their child the way Tracy did

"I promise I won't let her hurt you" Rose whispered into her hair she snuggled into her falling asleep.

"Where is Rose?" Dean asked noticing she hadn't come back down stairs they all looked at each other then headed upstairs

"Not in the shower or the room" Renee yelled out

"Found her" Sika yelled they all walked to Jo's room and seen her asleep they all smiled at the scene before them "You're a lucky man" Sika said to Leati hitting his shoulder

"You better hold on tight Le that's a good one" his mom said hugging him

"I plan to mom" he said

"Well its getting late were going to head home" she said to him Leati walked them to the door

"Thank you" he said

"wouldn't know what to do without you" he added

"We love you Le" his mom said before leaving.

"Hey were heading to bed see you in the morning" Dean said before they walked into the guest room.

Leati went back to Jo's room staring at her and Rose in that moment he knew that even though they hadn't been together long that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He walked to the bed shaking Rose lightly "Baby" he whispered in her ear her eyes shot open

"Sorry I feel asleep" she said

"Its ok but let's go to bed" he said picking her up carrying her to the bedroom

"Might want to be careful Le a girl could get use to this treatment" she said with a giggle

"Better get used to it" he said laying her on the bed she sat up and watched him for a minute as he moved around the room getting ready for bed she couldn't help but smile feeling like the luckiest woman alive she thought back to what she told Dean about spending the rest of her life with him and in that moment there was no doubt in her mind that she would

"Baby?" Leati said coming back in to the room she shook her head

"Sorry love" she said he went and laid on the bed pulling her to him

"What were you thinking about?" he asked her

"How lucky I am" she answered him while rubbing his chest he turned to his side looking at her

"I'm the lucky one" he said before kissing her.

They quickly removed their clothes and made love after they were done they cuddled in each other's arm "I love you Le" Rose said to him

"Not as much as I love you" he said back.

The next morning Rose woke up and sneaked out of bed so she wouldn't wake Leati and got dressed then left the room she walked down stairs seeing JoJo was already awake watching tv "Hi sweet pea" she said to her

"Rose" she said jumping off the couch and running to her she hugged Rose tightly "Thank you for coming" Jo said Rose bent down hugging her

"Always Jo" she said kissing her cheek

"Let's make breakfast for everyone" Rose said as they walked in the kitchen

"Can I add the blueberries now?" Jo asked making the pancake batter

"Yes" Rose answered

"Ok now pour some in the skillet" Rose said helping her

"Great job" she said.

"Oh it smells good in here" Dean said walking in the kitchen taking a piece of bacon

"Thank you" Jo said to him

"You know if I wasn't a married man and you weren't my best friend I swoop you up myself" Dean said kissing her cheek then sat down on the stool

"Watch it Ambrose" Leati said walking into the kitchen giving both girls a kiss

"What? I was just being honest" Dean said to him

"What would your wife say?" Leati asked with his arms crossed

"I say if I wasn't married I swoop in too" Renee said kissing Dean

"You two were made for each other" Rose said making everyone's plate

"Well you know if you and the big guy don't work out we can become a trio" Dean said smirking

"Uncle Dean back off she is ours" JoJo said pointing between her and Leati

"Yeah Deno I am taken woman" Rose said smiling

"Well it's an open offer" He said smiling

"Shut up and eat" Leati said smacking his head.

Later that day they headed to the costume shop "No I am not coming out" Dean yelled from the dressing room

"Dean I bet it's not that bad" Rose said to him

"I'm not wearing this" he yelled again

"Babe get out here" Renee yelled as she walked out of the dressing room dressed as ketchup

"This is so dumb" he said coming out as a mustard Rose and Jo were laughing

"You..Look..Great" Rose said in-between laughs

"You look great it's so us" Renee said while putting the hat on him that sent them over the top

"I love it" Rose said snapping a pic of them

Leati came out dressed as superman "Damn" Rose said with whistle "Daddy you look awesome" Jo said

"Oh of course you look like a damn movie star" Dean said as he went back to the dressing room they laughed at him

"You look great too Ms. Lane" he said kissing her hand before going to change.

They headed to check out "Better be lucky I love you woman" Dean said as he paid for the costumes "Oh I am" Renee said smiling.

They headed to a small café for lunch when they walked in JoJo took off running "Uncle John" she yelled hugging Cena

"Hi princess" he said hugging her back.

John stood up engulfing Rose in a bear hug "Hey Ro" he said kissing her cheek

"Hi Suga" she said back as he placed her back on the ground Leati couldn't help the Jealous feeling that came over him at the exchange he knew that they were good friends but didn't like anyone else's lips touching her

"Calm down big guy" Dean said smacking his shoulder

"Where is Nikki?" Rose asked

"Bathroom" John answered

"So I heard that dumbass text you" he added

"Yeah still trying to figure that out" Rose said to him

"Well if he keeps it up tell him I will FU his ass into a table" John said in a serious tone

"Not very PG Cena" she said with a laugh

"For you Ro I switch it in a heartbeat" he said to her.

Nikki came walking towards the table "Loves" she yelled hugging Rose and Renee

"Hey Nik" they said back

"Join us" Nikki said to the group they agreed and sat down

Leati instantly put his arm around Rose kissing her cheek "Don't be jealous Le" Rose said to him "I am a loveable person but I am all yours" she added kissing his cheek

"Damn right" he said smiling

"Ladies I was going to give this to you at the party but since you're here" Nikki said handing them two bags the girls opened them and pulled out shirts that said the Bride's drinking Squad on them and on the back bridesmaid

"Aww Nikki you want us to be bridesmaids" Rose said

"Of course your two of my best friends" Nikki said to them

"We love too" Renee said

"On one condition" Rose said looking at her she got a worried look on her face "You have to return the favor when I get married" Rose said smiling and squeezing Leati's leg he couldn't help the happiness that coursed through his body

"Deal" Nikki said.

They ordered lunch and were talking about the party "Hold on ketchup and mustard" John said laughing Dean glared at him "Not my choice" he said looking at Renee

"Were going as Mario and Luigi" Nikki said

"Did anyone ever figure out who was throwing this thing?" she added before taking a bite

"No" Leati said as everyone shook their heads

"At least we can party and have some down time" Nikki said they all agreed after lunch they all got up to leave "Well we see everyone tomorrow" John said to the group

"See you tomorrow" Renee said before they left to go back to Leati's house.

Later that night Rose was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water Leati came and sat behind her "Hi" he said kissing her ear

"It's so peaceful and beautiful" she said

"Yes it is" he said staring out at the view of the ocean

"Thank you" he said to her

"For what Le?" she asked

"Loving me and Jo" he answered

"Thank you for letting me" she said to him

"Please don't ever leave me" Leati said and Rose could hear the fear in his voice "I don't plan on it" she said kissing him.

"So about the comment you made at lunch" Leati said after a few minutes

"Which one?" she asked

"About Nikki being in your wedding, So have you thought about marriage?" he asked

"Well yeah I always have wanted to get married and have kids" she answered he smiled brightly

"I was really holding out for Cena but Nikki got to him first" Rose said trying not to laugh.

Leati's face fell and he broke his hold standing up from the pool she turned and looked up at him laughing but he had a blank look on his face "Baby I was kidding" she said standing up he didn't respond just took a step back

"Babe it was joke" she said more serious but he still didn't say anything he took a step towards her and leaned to her ear

"Its ok I was hoping to steal Stephanie away" he said before wrapping his arms around her and jumping into the pool

"babe" she squealed before smacking his arm "I thought you were mad" Rose said

"I know" he said laughing

"you're a jerk" she said

"But you love me" he said laughing.

They stood swaying in the pool "So are you saying that you would marry me one day?" Leati asked Rose shrugged her shoulders "Yeah why not" she said smiling those words were music to his ears.

Colby was at his and Sasha's apartment when there was a knock on the door he answered it "Hey man you made it" Colby said to the man outside

"Yeah thanks for letting me crash here" he said

"no problem at all" Colby said

"She is going to be so surprised when she sees you" he added

"I hope so I know I messed up bad in the past but I want to make things right and maybe give us another shot" he said

"I think once you tell her that she will take you back in a heartbeat and leave that loser Reigns alone" Colby said irritated

"Yeah I don't like that she thinks she needs to be with him because she is lonely" he said

"So what happened with you and the wife?" Colby asked

"Were separated she changed and never had time for me anymore wasn't putting an effort into us so I told her we were done" he answered him

"Then you told me about what Rose said and I realized she is the one that got away" he added.

Colby felt bad for lying he could tell that he was being honest about his feelings but he thought if he could get them alone long enough it will look back to and brake them up for good "Well tomorrow you can see her" Colby said to him.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The last Edit is done =] Go me! lol. This one changed some so please read and enjoy! And as always Thank you

Thursday flew by they were at the house getting ready for the party Leati was in the room struggling to zip his costume up "Would you like some help?" Rose asked from the bathroom and walked over to him

"Shouldn't I be zipping you up?" he said laughing Rose smiled

"You can unzip me tonight" she said and kissed him

"You ready to party?" Dean said walking into the room

"Yes Mr Heinz" Rose said laughing

"HaHa so funny" Dean said "you know this actually really cozy maybe I'll start wrestling in it" he added

"I would pay good money to see that" Leati said

"Guys lets go" Renee yelled up the stairs

"Can't keep the Mrs. Waiting" Dean said as they headed down stairs

"JoJo you be good for Aunt Nessa" Leati said

"She always is Le" Nessa said "Go have fun Superman" she added opening the door

"See you in the morning sweet pea" Rose said kissing her cheek

They climbed in the truck driving towards the beach house when they pulled up "Dang there already a lot of people here" Renee said getting out of the car

"Time to party" Rose said pulling her to the door.

When they walked in they looked around to see who was already there "Me and Mustard will get some drinks" Renee said before walking away with Dean.

"Well of course you show up as superman" Gallows said walking up and fist bumped Leati

"Ms. Lane" he said kissing her hand

"Ferguson is it?" Rose said with a wink

"Or Tex if you want" he said laughing

"Where is Chad 2 Bad?" She asked

"that no good SOB is over there with Slash" he said pointing at Balor.

"Hey Girl, Joe" Trinity said walking up

"Wonder woman I like Trin" Rose said to her

"Thanks I feel bad ass" she said laughing

"Uce! Batman though" Leati said looking at Jon

"Yeah ready to get that ass whooped?" Jon asked him

"in your dreams son" Leati said.

Renee and Dean walked up handing them all a beer "Let's go dance" Renee said as the group followed her to the dance floor to were John and Nikki were dancing

"Hey guys" Nikki said as they walked up

"Oh snap we about to have a justice league show down" Trinity said pointing at Colby and Sasha everyone laughed.

The music was playing and everyone having a good time when Miz and Maryse came over to them "Barbie and Ken huh" Rose said with her eyebrows raised

"Yes because were the perfect couple" Miz said to her

"Right" Dean said laughing

"Babe I'll be back have to use the restroom" Leati said to Rose before walking off

As they were dancing Rose felt her phone vibrate and seen it was an unknown number she excused herself and went to find an empty room Colby watched as she did and sent a text to tell him she was alone.

"What the hell is he doing here?" John said looking at door that caused everyone's head to turn to see who he was talking about

"You got to be kidding me" Renee said looking at the man who walked past them.

He found the room Colby told him she was in and opened the door he seen Rose was on the phone finishing up a conversation "Ok No thank you so much" she said "Yes talk to you soon" she added hanging up the phone.

Rose turned around and the happiness she was just feeling turned to pure anger her face fell and she went white staring at the man that wrecked her world years ago. They made eye contact with each other

"What are you doing here Phil?" She asked looking at him

"I came to see you" he answered her

"I miss you" he added

"Are you serious? You have to be kidding me" Rose said in disbelief

"Rose I..." he went to say but she put her finger up

"Don't even say what you're about to" she said looking at him Rose stared at him asking herself why now? Why was he here?

Leati was coming out of the restroom when he seen Summer in the hall dressed as a nurse he shook his head silently thanking God that Rose wouldn't were something like that he went to walk pass her but she stepped in the way "Joe I must say you look extremely hot" she said placing her hand on his chest

"Summer don't touch me" he said trying to move

"Come on Joe I am giving you a compliment" she said

"No you're not your being inappropriate knowing I have a girlfriend who has already told you once to back off" He said.

Summer looked pass him to see Colby standing there with his phone out she smiled leaned up and kissed Leati. Colby snapped the pic before Leati pushed Summer off "What the hell?" Leati yelled

"You do know when I tell her she is going to whoop your ass right?" He said looking at Summer and walking off

Leati knew he needed to tell Rose before she found out from someone else In that moment he felt there was truly some force that wanted them apart. Leati went back to the group

"Where is Rose?" He asked them

"She got a phone call and stepped away" Miz told him

"Joe, Phil is here" Renee said looking at him

"Wait like ex Phil?" he asked

"Yup Cm Punk in the flesh" Cena said to him Leati nodded his head

"which way did she go?" he asked Nikki pointed and he took off to find her.

Rose was standing there her blood boiling "What makes you think you can say you miss me?" she asked staring at him

"First of its been eight years Phil since we broke up and I have told you over and over that we are never getting back together, Second off aren't you married? Same Phil huh got bored and need to find something new, and third what makes you think you can show up to party full of people of the company you walked out on?" she said with anger.

Phil stood there for a minute very confused of what was going on than it clicked in his head that she never said any of those things that Colby was doing this because he didn't want anyone having Rose "Answer me" she yelled bringing him back to reality

"Rose I didn't just show up I was invited by the person who is throwing this party" Phil said deciding he was going to tell Rose what Colby did because he made him look like a fool

"Wait who is throwing this?" she asked him

"Lopez" he said to her

"He called me a few weeks back and told me that you had been saying lately how you miss me and wanted us to have another shot and I told him that I have been feeling the same way so he told me to come and surprise you but I now know that's not true" he said looking down.

Rose was so angry she couldn't see straight "Colby?" she asked Phil shook his head yes and that sent her over the edge.

Rose flew past him and flung the door open to see Leati standing on the other side of the door he went to say something but she put her hand up "Don't" she said harshly and went rushing to the living room

"Rose" Phil yelled running after her and Leati followed

As she was pushing her way through the crowd looking for Colby all her friends gave her a questioning look then looked at Leati who just shrugged his shoulders. Rose spotted him standing there talking to Sasha and Cesaro and went straight to him

"Ro" he try to say but wasn't able to as Rose's fist connected to him nose he fell back on his butt while holding his nose that was gushing blood.

"Are you hell bent on ruining any type of happiness I get?" she yelled at him

Sasha was staring at the very irate woman in front of her then back down at Colby she turned and try to go at Rose but was grabbed by Cesaro while Phil grabbed Rose by her waist pulling her back she broke his hands away "Don't fucking touch me" she said to him

"Tell me" she said with pure venom in her voice

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasha yelled

"Shut the hell up this is between me and him" Rose said to her

"Tell me" she said looking at Colby but he didn't respond

"Baby what's wrong on?" Leati asked her

Rose took a step back and looked at him then back at Colby "What's wrong is the fact that someone I thought was my best friend who I trusted with my life and loved no matter what has done nothing but try to ruin my life" Rose said " And For what all because I wised up and not stuck up your ass anymore?" she asked him "Or is it because I opened my eyes and seen I was holding on to some dumb fantasy of you" she added looking him in the eyes.

Everyone was standing there in shock of the scene before them Colby finally stood up from the ground looking at Rose "Flower" he said

"No don't flower me" Rose said

"This" she said pointing at the party "was all you just so you could get my ex to show up and come in-between me and Leati" she yelled

"Is this true?" Sasha said to Colby he looked at the ground then up to Rose's face and was met with an icy glare

"I don't get it I watched you for years with other woman I kept my mouth shut and let you live your life I never went out of my way to mess with your love life Colby" Rose said

"So Why?" she asked him

"You never spoke up Rose" he said to her

"Your joking right?" she said laughing

"You knew how I felt Colby hell everyone did and yet you were with girl after girl then you try to say I never spoke up" Rose said looking at him

"Colby what the hell?" Sasha said

"You went through all of this for what?" she added

"I was trying to look out for you" he yelled

"I was trying to help you see that he is not good for you be honest with yourself the only reason you rushed into something with him was because I wouldn't give you the time of day" Colby said looking at her.

Rose didn't respond she took a deep breath then punched him the face again "I hate you" she said to him

"I am so happy I never told you how I felt, That man right there" she said pointing at Leati "is perfect in every sense of the word he is my future, you have no idea how many times a day I thank God he was so willing to stand by and let me be stupid over you until I opened my eyes and seen he was here the whole time and the fact that you even put time into jeopardizing that shows me what a self-centered prick you truly are stay the hell out of my life" she said before turning around she looked at Phil

"Congrats there is officially someone I hate more then you" she said before leaving the house

"Good Job on ruining your own life" Leati said before going after Rose

Sasha was staring at Colby "I can't believe you I look like a damn fool for falling for all the stupid lines you fed me hell for marrying you period I never understood your obsession with her but I won't be around to find out" She said throwing her ring at him and leaving

everyone followed John stopped and turned to look at Colby "Get your nose looked at because I'm sure its broken" he said

"Oh and Pray when I return it's not to Raw and that we don't have match because I am going to end you" he added and walked out of the house leaving a broken Colby standing there.

Rose was walking down the street crying she could her people yelling her name but didn't care she tripped in her heels and fell to the ground crying harder everything came crashing down on her at once Leati rushed to her side bending down rubbing her back "Leave…me…alone" she said in-between sobs

"Baby" Leati said

"Sorry I didn't know who it was" she said locking eyes with him she felt all the anger drain from her body he didn't say anything he just sat against the wall and held her against him

"I'm sorry for ever believing words that left his mouth" Rose said to him

"don't be its not your fault" he said kissing her head

"Rose" they heard a voice say they looked to see Phil standing there Rose stood up "Le give us a minute" she said to him he nodded his head giving her a kiss before heading back to the group

"I'm sorry and not just for tonight for everything especially the past and I guess in the course of nine years I never actually apologized for what I did to you Rose" Phil said

"I was stupid to believe Colby" he added

"Yeah you were" she said to him

"Rose the day I hurt you was the biggest mistake of my life" he said to her

"Can I ask you why? And why her?" Rose said looking down

"it was after the fight we had about setting a date for the wedding I don't know it was like I felt super pressured after you stormed out Lynn showed up at the house to drop something off and she asked what was wrong and one thing lead to another and I know Ro that is not an excuse but I can't take it back no matter bad I want to " Phil said

"I appreciate the honesty let's just call it the past and move on Phil" Rose said to him

"I will always love you" He said to her

"Word of advice Phil don't hold on to something that isn't there" Rose said to him

"Because you might miss something great" she added looking at Leati who was staring at them

"You really love him huh?" Phil said to her

"I really do" she answered him

"Go work it out with April because I know you to love each other" she said he just nodded his head

"Hey bud were going to grab some food" John said walking up eyeing Phil

"Ok see you around Phil" Rose said before wrapping her arm around John's waist and walking off

Colby was standing on the porch watching as they left he made eye contact with Rose as she got in the car "This is far from over" he said to himself before placing the ice pack on his nose.

Everyone was sitting at the bar drinking and eating "well tonight was eventful" the Miz said

"right" Maryse agreed

"Rose you ok?" Renee asked her

"Yeah I am Re" Rose answered her

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night" she added

"I can't wait to take this costume off" Leati said next to her

"I was thinking you can leave the cape on" Rose whispered in his ear

"You want me in the cape and nothing else?" he whispered to her

"Yeah I want some superman love tonight" she said

"You want to leave now?" he asked laughing

"Your crazy Le" she said

"About you" he said kissing her

"Rose I have a question?" Leati said looking at her

"Ok" she said

"I been thinking for a few days that I want you to move in with me" he said "but I don't want answer right now Ro not after what has happened tonight I want you to think about it and answer me later" he added before giving her a peck.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So this one is a little busy and slow at the same time

I would love feedback!

Sorry I went back and there was way to many mess-ups lol

The next morning Rose woke up and packed her stuff since they were heading back to the road she was careful not to wake Leati leaving him a note saying she was going for a run and she be back later the last twenty four hours had been a whirl wind for Rose and she needed time to think. Rose ran three miles before ending up at a coffee shop she was sitting there staring out the window as it started to rain "Just my luck" she whispered to herself.

Rose couldn't help the tears that were slipping down her face she couldn't believe the man she truly trusted more than anyone the man that one point she thought she was in love with could rip her a part worst then anyone. Rose was so lost in thought that she didn't see someone sit across from her

"Well if isn't the little Levesque" Randy said smiling at her

she looked at him wiping her tears "Orton What are you doing in Florida?" she said smiling back

"Had a meeting with Paul You know normally I would ask how you are but Cena already filled me in" he said looking at her

"So I'll just ask what's on your mind?" he added looking at her Rose knew that she couldn't lie to Randy they have known each other for so long

"Nothing and everything" she said with a laugh

"I understand that" he said

"Rose look what Colby did was beyond fucked up hell he has done it for years but to bring Phil back into your life was wrong on so many levels but you see the real him now and regardless to how you felt about him and how close you two were it's better for you to not have him in your life" Randy said

"I hate him" she said

"I'm sorry for all the times I blew you off because of him" she added looking down at her coffee

"it's ok Rose I mean I would of loved for us to been able to actually go on dates instead of sneaking out each other's rooms but your heart wanted him" Randy said to her

"But Ro don't worry about that it's the past look at us now in different stages of our lives I have Kim and she is my world and five beautiful children that I couldn't imagine my life without and you have Leati" he said to her

"And Jo" Rose said with a smile

"You know I don't think I have ever seen you smile so bright then you are right now thinking about him" Randy said

"He makes me smile bright" she said

"But I am scared" she admitted to him

"Of What?" he asked her

"That me and him are moving too fast and I don't want to rush this for it to blow back in our face and trust me when I say it hasn't been an easy road with us" Rose said

"Stop Rose if you constantly think of all the negative you're never going to have the positive" Randy said

"He asked me to move in with him but said he didn't want answer right away told me to think about it" she told him

"Do you truly love him and think he is the one?" he asked her sipping his coffee

"Yes I do" she answered him

"Then take that chance Rose he is not Phil or Colby you have to trust him in order to build the future you want with him" Randy said she stared at him for a minute thinking he was right

"Thank you for listing and the advice Orton" Rose said smiling

"Always" he smiled

"Do you want a ride back?" he asked as they walked out of the shop

"No I want to clear my head a little more" Rose answered him

"If you need anything let me know" Randy said before hugging her at that same time Summer was in the coffee shop snapping a pic of the embrace

"Tell Kim and kiddos hi for me" Rose said

"I will see you later" Randy said before getting in his car leaving.

Rose got back to the house to see everyone sitting in the living room "Baby" Leati said jumping off the couch going to her

"Hi" she said looking at him

"Are you ok? You were gone for a while" he said to her

"Yeah Le I'm fine I needed to clear my head and think" she answered him

"But I'm going to take a shower" she said giving him a smile before going upstairs.

Leati sighed deeply before going back to the living room "Joe don't stress about it" Renee said from the love seat

"I'm worried this is all too much for her Re that she moved to fast and after what happened and seeing Phil I'm scared she is trying to push me away" Leati said

Dean sat there not saying anything because this was the exact fear he felt when him and Renee first started dating it was Rose that convinced him to stay and go for it without saying a word he got up and went upstairs knocking on Leati's door he heard her say something and then open the door "Everything ok?" Rose asked him

"Yeah I wanted to talk" he said shutting the door

"Stop I'm not pushing him away Dean I just wanted to clear my head" Rose said Dean sighed happily

"Good" he said to her

"It's just he asked me to move in I froze we have dealt with so much what if something breaks us" Rose said

"Nothing will bud" Dean smiled at her

Leati walked in the room "Hey sorry to interrupt but I need to tell you that Tracy is on the way for her Visitation and as much as I wish I could tell her not to come it will be breaking are agreement and she will use it against me" he said

"Ok baby" Rose said as the three went back downstairs.

They were sitting in the living room waiting for her to show up JoJo was sitting on Rose's lap on the verge of tears "Its ok sweet pea" she said rubbing her back there was a knock on the door Leati got up and answered it and looked down at the woman he loathed the most in this world

"Hi baby" Tracy said in a seductive voice

"Do not call me that" he said looking at her with disgust she was a little drawn back she had never heard that tone from him she shook it off and put her bitch face back on "Where is my daughter?" she said looking at him

"Our daughter is the living with Rose" Leati said to her

"Why is that bitch here?" she yelled at him

"Watch it, she is here because our daughter wants her here after what you said to her" Leati said

"Now get in there spend the damn hour your scheduled then leave" he said before walking to the living room.

Tracy walked into the living room which caused Renee and Dean to roll their eyes "Will be in the kitchen" Dean said.

Tracy's eyes landed on Rose and she gave her a pure go to hell look then looked at Jo "Come give your mom a hug" Tracy said Jo froze in Rose's arm then looked at her dad for approval who against all his will nodded his head yes Jo got up and gave her a hug

"I would like time with my family I don't need you in here" she said looking at Rose

"She can stay" Leati spoke up

"No Le its fine" Rose said getting up

"Rose don't leave me" Jo yelled

"I'm not sweet pea I will be in the kitchen with Uncle Dean and Aunt Renee" she said kissing her cheek

"Ok" Jo said

Rose stood up glaring at Tracy stopping right by her " I Promise you if I hear one sniffle leave that little girls nose I will drag you outside and beat you down" Rose said only loud enough for her to hear

Rose walked over to Leati giving him a kiss "I love you" she said knowing it piss her off Leati smirked at her

"Love you too" he said.

Rose walked into the kitchen "God I want to punch that smug bitch in her face" Rose said before sitting down

"Me and you both" Renee said.

After the hour passed they all three walked back to the living room "Tell your mom bye Jo then go get your stuff ready for Grandma's" Leati told her

"Bye" JoJo said before running upstairs

"Thanks for turning my daughter against me" Tracy said to him

"You did that to yourself " he said looking at her.

Tracy walked to door opening it before turning around "Play house all you want we all know how this ends she will get tired of you and the brat then she will move on with her life you will come back were you belong" she said looking at Leati.

Rose went to lunge after her but was pulled back by Dean "Let me the hell go Ambrose" she yelled

"I am all down for you whooping her ass but Jo is upstairs and doesn't need to see that" He said to her

"Let the bitch go" Tracy yelled

"Oh trust me you don't want him to let me go" Rose yelled

"STOP!" they heard a cry from the top of the stairs they all turned to see JoJo run back to her room crying. Rose broke from Dean's hold taking off upstairs she stopped halfway turning around letting her eyes land on Tracy

"Get the hell out of my house" she said before going upstairs.

Leati's heart fluttered hearing her say those words "You heard her get out" he said Tracy went to say something but he slammed the door in her face before going upstairs.

"Sweet Pea I'm sorry" Rose said sitting on the bed

"I don't like y'all fighting" Jo said crying it broke Rose's heart she never wanted to be the source of her pain

"Jo look at me" Rose said she turned and faced her

"Baby there is going to be a lot of times that me and your mom don't get along especially when it comes to the way she treats and dad because you guys are my heart" Rose said wiping the tears from Jo's face

"But I promise I will try not to argue or fight with her when she comes to our house" Rose said

"Ok" she said getting on Rose's lap

Leati walked in the room "Hey princess are ready to go?" he said to her she shook her head yes getting up and grabbing her bag and they headed downstairs "You be good for them baby and I will see you in a few days" he said hugging JoJo

"I will daddy I love you" she said kissing him

"Love you too princess" Leati said back she rushed to Rose hugging her tight "I love you momma" she said before kissing her cheek Rose felt her heart grow ten times bigger and the tears threating to come out

"I love you too" she said kissing her cheek.

After they left they packed the car up to head to the airport as they were driving down the road Rose looked over and smiled at Leati "What?" he asked her

"She called me momma" she said happy

"You are her mom Rose" he said kissing her hand

"So your house?" Leati asked her

"Our house" she smiled brightly at him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok so I know there was a lot going on last chapter and so sorry I threw it at you all at once but I was in my feelings lol.

But this one isn't as much! At least I don't think lol.

But here is 17 please tell me what you think? I love feedback heck even suggestions!

Skovko- Thank you! Randy has always been my number one so I wanted to make him sweet and caring. There is going to be more of him later as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing

Psion53- Right he don't know how to let go! Hopefully he will get his too! And I love them too there funny cute together considering they have been through a lot. That chapter was very busy sorry! But I love me some Orton! I wasn't sure about the mom thing but I went with it I'm glad it worked out. Thanks for the feedback and reading

Thank you to everyone reading!

Rose arrived at the arena for Raw the minute she made it through the door Carrano came up to her saying hi to the other three standing behind her "Hello Rose" he said looking at her

"Hey" she smiled at him

"Vince wants to speak with you in his office" he said looking at her Rose gave him a look "Ok" she turned to Leati "I will come find you in a little bit" she said giving him a kiss and walking off with Carrano.

They went into Vince's office "Rose have a seat" he said pointing at the chair

"So I am going to get straight to business" he said looking at her

"It's been brought to our attention that at a party Thursday night there was an altercation between you and Colby" he added eyeing her

"Yes there was" Rose admitted

"What happened? I want your side" Vince said looking at her

"Well it was brought to my attention that Colby was meddling in my personal life and causing trouble he even stooped to the level of bringing my ex-fiancé back in my life just because he doesn't like me and Aona'I being together not to mention all the other times he has caused problems in my life" she said angry

"I understand that Rose but he never caused you physical harm and you did" Vince said looking at her

"Your lucky he doesn't want to press charges" he added

"But he does want you punished for your actions because now he can't wrestle for a few weeks" Carrano said

"You have to be kidding me" Rose yelled

"No you injured one of my top stars" Vince yelled at her

"So you have two options and you're lucky I'm letting you decide first one is you take a thirty day suspension and lose your title opportunity" he said looking at her

"What is the second one?" she asked through gritted teeth

"You go to Smack Down" he answered her

"What?" she yelled

"Rose if I was you I would take option number two so you don't lose the momentum you have right now" Vince said

"Why can't he switch brands?" she asked him

"Because he is one of my top guys and gets ratings Rose, Look you have up to your match to give me an answer then we will decide what story line to go with" he said

"You can go now" he added going back to his paper work.

Rose stood up yanking the door open "You know I get ratings too" she said and slammed the door.

Sasha seen Rose slam the door to Vince's office and could see the pure rage in her eyes as she walked by "Rose" she called out but she kept walking "Rose wait up" Sasha yelled again causing her to stop she jogged towards her

"What Sasha?" Rose asked looking at her

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Oh nothing besides the fact that Colby is hell bent on ruining my life" Rose answered her

"What happened?" Sasha asked Rose sighed looking over at her

"Come with me because I don't want to have to tell this a million times" she said turning towards the locker rooms Sasha followed behind until they reached Leati's room Rose opened the door walking in Dean, Renee and Leati turned there attention to her

"What's going on?" Leati asked looking at Rose then Sasha

"Everyone sit down let me talk and don't interrupt" Rose said they did as they were told

"Look Colby told Vince that I broke his nose and that he wouldn't press charges but wants me punished for what I did so I have two choices I'm gone for thirty days or I go to smack down" she breathed out looking at them

"I don't believe this" Sasha yelled

"So he gets to call the shots around here" she added

"apparently" Rose answered

"And before you ask no I don't know what I am going to do but I have decide before my match so they know what story line to go with" she added

"Rose I am so sorry he is doing this to you and I'm sorry for blaming you I didn't think he could be like that" Sasha said looking down

"Stop don't apologize for him or you" Rose said

"You wanted to see the good him because you loved him but the truth is out so all you can do is move on" she added

"Friends?" Sasha said standing up with her hand out Rose looked at her then smiled "Friends" she said hugging her

"Well I have to get ready see y'all later" Sasha said leaving.

Rose looked at the other three "I can't believe he is doing this" Renee said

"I can" Rose said to her before turning towards the door

"Baby where are you going?" Leati asked

"To think" she answered then walked out.

Colby was sitting in catering when Summer walked up handing him a new ice pack "So did you talk to Vince?" she asked sitting down

"Yes its being handled" he answered her

"Good" she said

"So what are we doing with the pictures?" she asked

"We hold on to them for now and wait" he answered her

"Whatever punishment she takes either way it takes them apart from each other then we can use the pics to our advantage" Colby said looking at her

"I like the way you think Lopez" Summer smiled at him.

Sasha went walking into catering and straight to Colby "Your pathetic" Sasha said to him "mad that you caught in all your lies and now you want to bring her down" she added

"She broke my nose I think it's fitting she gets in trouble" he said to her

"I don't know what the hell I ever saw in you" Sasha said then threw an envelope at him "Sign these and then give them back so I don't have to be married to you" she turned on her heel and walked away bumping into Cesaro

"Sorry" she mumbled

"It's ok" he said

"Sasha I been meaning to ask how your holding up?" he said

"I don't know ok I guess just ready to be divorced so I don't have to deal with him anymore" she said looking at him

"but I want him to pay for what he did to not only me but for what he is doing to Rose" she added

"I'm sure he will get his" Cesaro smiled at her

"Yeah I guess your right" she said

"Well if you need anything I'm here" he said to her and walked off Sasha thought about it for a minute

"Cesaro" she yelled and he turned to look at her

"What about drinks after the show?" she asked him

"I would love to" he said to her and walked off.

Rose was sitting on a crate in the hall rubbing her hands on her legs "What am I going to do?" she kept repeating to herself she leaned against the wall

"Penny for your thoughts" she heard Paul say

"You don't have that many pennies" she said looking at him

"Ro, Vince told us about the meeting" he said looking at her

"Oh that bullshit meeting" she said in a huff

"Ok first I am going to talk to you as your boss I get what Colby did was wrong but Rose you broke his nose and you can't do that you're lucky we are even giving you option to make a choice most people we would decide for them" he said looking at her

"Take option two because you could go to smack down and still be on top I mean Raw would hate to lose you but it's better than being gone for thirty days" he said

"Now as my brother" she said looking at him

"Go break his whole damn body" he breathed out "Colby is a sorry ass for what he did" he added "but if you take the suspension he wins by taking your spot away from you" Paul said to her

"He wins if I go to Smack Down by taking me away from Leati" she said to him

"You too can make it work you have made it through all the other shit you can handle being on different brands Rose" he said

"Now your match is next they need a choice follow your gut on this one" he said kissing her temple and walking off.

Rose sat there for moment thinking about what he said then nodding her head "Ok" she said to herself.

Leati was in his locker pissed off at himself thinking that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have to go through all this because Cobly would of left her alone he heard the door open which brought him back to reality he looked up to see Rose standing there she shut the door locking it

"Hi love" she said looking at him

"Hi" he said looking at her

"isn't your match next?" he asked her

"Yes" she said walking toward him

"Don't they need an answer" he said

"Uh huh" she said coming closer when she reached him she straddled his lap "I think I have made my choice just wanted to run it by you" she said pecking his lips

"ill support whatever you decide" he said to her

" I know" she said pecking his cheek then moving her lips to his ear and kissing it she let her head fall to his neck kissing it giving it a light bite

"Mmm" she heard him moan

"Don't start something you can't finish" he said before kissing her she bit his neck again

"What makes you think I won't finish?" she asked him before she let her lips crash on his he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as her tongue begged for entrance that he happily allowed she started tugging at his vest undoing it

"Babe. Were at work" he mumbled against her lips she pulled back pulling he hardcore Rose shirt off

"So I am already in trouble you can say I seduced you" she smirked down at him he flipped her to the couch taking the rest of their clothes off and made love.

After they were finished they got dressed she gave him a light peck "I love you Le" she said going to the door

"I love you too babe" he said back as she left.

Rose walked to gorilla seeing the other woman and Colby standing there across from Vince, Carrano , Paul and Steph

"Rose" Vince said as she walked up

"look first let me say this I am not sorry for what I did he meddled in my personal life and I reacted how I saw fit maybe a broken nose wasn't right but it felt damn good" She said looking at Colby she took a deep breath and felt two hands go to her back she look to see Leati, Dean and Renee standing there

"And I know that this is you going is easy on me so I thank you for that" Rose said looking at him and taking a deep breath

"What are the story lines?" she asked Paul

"Well if you take the suspension it will be that after the match the other girls will attack you causing a hand injury and when you return there will be a new number one contender for the title" he said

"But if you decide to become part of the smack down roster the match tonight will be for the woman's championship were the other ladies will cost you the win you will go to Angle about the way the show is being ran and then saying you don't have to put up with this and quit then tomorrow night Daniel will announce that you are the sixth woman in the second ever Money in the bank ladder match" Steph said.

Rose shook her head understanding then looked at everyone before letting her eyes go to Colby. Leati squeezed her hand for reinsurance

"Well tell Shane I will see him tomorrow" she said to Vince and walked to gorilla waiting for her music to hit.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Hey Lovelies. Happy Saturday WARNING this chapter is a Leati and Rose overload so be prepared lol. There will probably a few overload chapters of them!

Happy reading!

Let me know what you think!

Skovko- I'm sorry. I was breaking my own heart too! but im sure they will work it out =]

Psion52- oh he will get his I'm sure! me too he is to much trying to ruin peoples life's.

A few days later Leati and Rose were in Pensacola "That's the last of it" Rose said smiling

"Damn woman you have a lot of stuff" He said while placing the last box down

"It's a whole house Le and that's minus all the stuff I sold" she said walking up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"But if it's too much I can just go buy my house back" she said looking at him

"No" he said looking at her

"You're not going anywhere" he added kissing her

"What I meant was I don't think you have enough" he smiled

"Kiss ass" she said walking off he rushed behind her and pulled her by the waist "You love when I kiss your ass" he breathed in her ear then giving it a light smack before grabbing a box and going upstairs.

After a few hours of unpacking Rose was in the kitchen with headphones in dancing around the kitchen listing to music while cooking lunch

I get goose, I get bumps  
I get chills and I'm all shook up  
I give in, I give up  
I surrender to your love  
I'm a fool, I'm a mess  
Got my heart beating out of my chest  
I get goose, I get bumps  
I get chills and I'm all shook up  
I get goosebumps, I get goosebumps  
I get, whoo ooh ooh

She sang out loud Leati stood at the door watching her with a smile and falling even more in love with her. Rose turned and jumped back pulling the headphones out "You scared me" she said while looking at him

"How long have you been there?" she asked

"Long enough to know I give you goosebumps and you surrender to my love" he said with a smirk and stepping towards her

"What makes you think I was singing about you?" she asked taking a step back

"You never know I could have been professing my feelings for Ambrose" she said while crossing her arms he took a giant step towards her picked her up sitting her on the counter and kissing her neck she let a moan escape

"Oh yeah" he said against her skin

"Do you think he can make you feel the way I do?" he asked while sucking on her neck again

"Trust me Le I don't think anyone can do what you do" she said while kissing him and taking his shirt off

"You know we don't have to get JoJo for another hour how about we break the house in" she said before kissing him again

"I love you" he said before kissing her and picking her up

"Uh No Anoa'I right here" she said pointing at the kitchen table.

After their love session Rose walked over to the oven "I promise I can cook" she said pulling the burnt chicken out

"I know love lets go get JoJo and we can grab pizza" Leati said while getting dressed "Ok" she said getting dressed.

They pulled up to his parents' house going inside "Daddy" Jo said coming running from the backyard

"Hi princess" he said kissing her cheek

"Hello Rose" Sika said hugging her

"Hi" she said back

"Hey babe can you take Jo for a minute I need to talk to my parents" he said handing Jo to her

"Hi momma" Jo said kissing her cheek.

Sika and Patricia gave Leati a look but walked into the kitchen "Momma?" Sika said looking at him

"I know she just started calling her that" he told them

"Well if that is how Jo feels then go with it Le" his mom said

"What did you want to talk about son?" Sika asked

"Well…" he said looking down

"You want to marry her don't you Le?" his mom said

"Yes" he answered her

"Go for it because trust me she wants to marry you too" she said to him

"So I have your blessing of bringing her into the family?" he asked

"You had our blessing since the day we met her" Sika answered

"What about her parents?" Patricia asked

"I already asked" he answered

 _Tuesday Leati landed in Connecticut and drove to her parents' home pulling up he took a deep breath not sure how this was going to go he got out and knocked on the door "Joe" Her mom said opening the door_

 _"Is everything ok?" she asked in a panic_

 _"Everything is fine. I wanted to sit and talk to you and Mr. Levesque" he told her_

 _"Ok well come in" she said as they walked to the dining room_

 _"Well hello Joe" Paul Sr. said standing up shaking his hand "What brings you here?" he asked him sitting down_

 _"well this does" he said pulling a box out of his pocket._

 _"Oh my god" Patricia gasped_

 _"Do you love her?" Paul asked_

 _"More than anything" Leati smiled_

 _"Will you give her the world?" he asked him_

 _"To the ends of it" Leati answered_

 _"Babies?" his mom spoke up_

 _"as many as she wants" he said looking at them_

 _"Yes a million times yes" Patricia answered quickly_

 _"Don't break my baby's heart" Paul said standing up_

 _"But yes you have our blessing" he added hugging Leati_

"Well looks like you are getting married" Sika said

Leati smiled "Well were going to head home" he said to them

"Ok love you be careful" his parents said telling the goodbye.

As they were driving back home "Le what is the date?" she asked

"The twenty forth babe" he answered.

Rose felt an instant panic flash through her body and pulled her phone out and looked at the calendar "shit" she mumbled to herself.

"Le can we stop at the store I need to grab a few things" she said looking at him

they pulled into Walmart "Daddy I have to use the bathroom" Jo said "Ok" he grabbed her and walked to the bathroom.

Rose took this chance to go grab what she needed and check out. Once they got home she rushed to the bathroom pulling out her phone and calling Renee

"Pick up" she said

"Hey bestie" Renee smiled into the phone

"Hey" Rose said

"What's wrong?" Renee asked looking at her.

Rose took a deep breath picking up the box and showing Renee "Holy shit" Renee said into the phone "Have you took it yet" she asked

"No" she said

"Renee what if I am? Then me moving to smack down wouldn't of been worth it" she said looking down

"How late are you?" Renee asked

"A week" she said looking down

"Take it" Renee said

Rose placed the phone down and paused the call after a minute she came back on the screen "Re set a two minute timer" Rose said

"Renee if I'm pregnant what am I going to tell Leati?" Rose asked

"Ro he loves and loves being a dad he will be happy" she said to her

"We haven't been together long I know we weren't exactly careful but this is to fast I want enjoy just being a couple" Rose said panicked

"Well Ro you should have been more careful but if you're not get on the pill" Renee said the timer went off

"Well what's it say?" Renee asked she turned picked up the stick looking at for a minute then turned it toward the phone showing Renee there was a knock on the door

"Baby" Leati said

"Are you ok? You been in there for a while" he said

"talk to him" Renee mouthed before blowing a kiss and hanging up.

Rose took a deep breath opening the door "Babe we need to talk" she said looking down as his eyes landed on the pregnancy test.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose took a deep breath while looking in the mirror "Get it together Rose" she whispered to herself as her hands gripped the sink "What the hell are you nervous about?" she asked her self

"He is your boyfriend. You live together. You're in love there is nothing to be worried about" the pep talk wasn't helping she was just feeling like she had lost her mind. Rose backed away from the sink and looked herself over smoothing out the dress she was wearing it was a red dress that was short stopping about mid-thigh strapless that hugged her body just right, her hair was down and curled and makeup was done she grabbed her perfume spraying it on her "Ok" she said before walking out of the bathroom grabbing her shoes and slipping them on she made her way downstairs

"Damn" she heard Nessa say

"You look amazing" she added

"Thank you" Rose said

"Yeah you look very beautiful" JoJo said

"Thanks sweet pea" Rose said giving her a kiss

"So will someone tell me what's going on?" she asked looking at the two in front of her

"Nope it's a surprise" JoJo said before Rose could protest there was a knock on the door "I got it" Jo yelled and took off towards the door Leati stood there in a pair of black slacks with a white button up t-shirt and his hair in a bun.

"Hi daddy you look handsome" JoJo said smiling

"Thanks baby girl" he said to her walking in the house

"You look amazing" he said to Rose and kissed her hand

"Le what's going on?" she asked looking at him

"Just a date night" he answered her

"Right" she said with her eyebrows raised

"Babe after everything that has happened in the recent weeks we need a night that is about us" he said

"Your right sorry" she said kissing him

"Well come on Prince charming" she said laughing.

The drive was about thirty minutes away from the city "Babe umm why are we in the woods? Crap this is where you kill me" she said looking out the window at the trees

"Naw I rather take you to a pig farm less evidence" he said laughing

"No seriously where are we Le?" she asked when the car came to a stop

"Come on I'll show you" he said stepping out of the car he rushed to the other side opening the door and walking her through a few trees to a log cabin "Le" she said happily

"This is ours" he said smiling while standing behind her

"I remember a conversation a few years ago about how you were saying you wanted to own one just so you could escape to nature away from the world so I bought you one" he said to her.

Rose turned and kissed him "You are the best" she said smiling then turning towards the house she walked up to it letting her hand run against the log there were two rocking chairs on the porch that had a view of the lake

"I thought we be able to sit here on a Sunday morning drinking coffee and just be with each other and JO" he said next to her while he opened the door when they went inside there was rose's everywhere and a blanket on the ground with a basket sitting on it

"Now I had every attention of setting up outside but there are storms coming in" he told her

"I love it Le" she said smiling.

As they were having dinner Leati couldn't help but think how perfect this was going "Ready for dessert?" she asked looking at him

"Not yet" he said to her standing up.

Now it was his turn to get nervous "Rose" he said putting his hand out for her to stand up he hit play on the radio and All my life came on he couldn't help but smile thinking the words described him and Rose perfectly

"And I thank God that I finally found you" she sang smiling up at him

"Me too" he said giving her a peck.

Leati turned the music down grabbing something from the shelf and then turning his attention back to Rose "Baby" he said with a deep breath

"Yes Love" she said back he took a step from her then looked her in the eyes

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, Your my everything. My Moon, My Sun, My stars and most importantly your my heart. There is not a second in the day that goes by that you are not on my mind and I know that we have had more downs then most couples should but that's part of falling for someone its taking all the ugly and the bad that life will throw at us and being able to withstand the storm together Rose you are the love of my life and I have known this since the first time I laid eyes on you so I really hope this doesn't back fire on me" He said before getting on one knee

"Le" she said

"Rose Murphy Levesque will you make me the luckiest man alive? Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box that had a princess cut 2k diamond in the center with a rose gold band with two more diamonds on the side

Rose stared at him with a shocked look "You don't have to answer me right now" he said looking down

"Le you are my everything You have showed me more love then I could ever dreamed of" she said looking at him

"of course ill marry you" she said smiling

Leati was overcome with so much joy he stood up kissing her Rose pulled back so he could put the ring on both of them smiling "That looks amazing on your hand" he said smiling

"I love it and you" she said smiling

"I love you to fiancé" he said smiling and picked her up

"Let's celebrate" he said kissing her neck

"wait what about?" she asked worried he stopped

"Hold on tight" he said while he let her go to get in his bag and pulled out a box of condoms "Got it covered babe no more scares" he said carrying her to the room

"at least not until were married" he added

"Well by then we will be ready for one" she said pulling him down to her

"Now let's celebrate" she said smirking while he took their clothes off and opening the condom.

A/N: Well?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: First guys your awesome! Second So SORRY for the Romance and Love overload (Not really) so proceed with caution but fear not the drama is a brewing!

Psion53- Yes I love there love lol! and no I don't think there ready for that but who knows!

Skovko- Yes it will be! so stay tuned

DemonDivaXX- Thank You! I hope you like this one

Cloud nine would be the best words describe how Rose felt here she was lying in bed next to the man of her dreams, in a log cabin, with a beautiful ring on her finger and a wedding in the future "Perfect" she mumbled to herself.

"What is?" Leati asked against her shoulder

"Everything" she said with a huge smile

"Le were getting married like me and you" she said to him "Like how crazy is that?" she added

"Wouldn't say crazy but amazing yes" he said kissing her cheek.

Rose let out a laugh "What is so funny?" he asked amused

"Your face when you seen that test" she said to him

"No it wasn't I almost had a heart attack" he said to her Rose raised an eyebrow to him.

"Not that I wouldn't love you pregnant I just don't think were ready for a baby" he said "Were not after were married will talk" Rose said kissing him then laid her head on his chest. After a few minutes Rose looked up at him "So are we going to eat that dessert?" she asked

"Oh I thought we already did" he said to her giving her a peck

"Umm nope we didn't" she said

"Are you sure? I thought it tasted like this" he said kissing her neck

"Oh now I remember" she said kissing him "Can I have more?" she whispered against his lips he smirked at her leaving her lips letting them trail down her neck "Mmm" she moaned so he continued his assault down the rest of her body stopping at her center "Only if I can" he said before going to work not being able to take it Rose pulled Leati up and to her lips "Impatient" he said laughing "No I just want my fiancé" she said to him those words were enough for him as he started making love to her.

"I love you" he breathed in her ear

"I love you more Le" she said back as they both hit there high then curling into each other falling asleep.

Later that day Rose woke up and seen he was still asleep so she sneaked out of bed grabbing his shirt and slipping it on she went to the kitchen grabbing a beer and her phone going outside and sitting in the rocking chair "Perfect" she smiled to herself. Rose grabbed her phone taking a pic of the ring and sending it to a few people then calling Paul on facetime

"Well hello big head" he said into the phone.

"Shut up fart face" she said back to him then laughed.

"So did he do it?" he asked looking at her

"Wait you knew?" Rose said

"we both did" Steph yelled as she came on the phone "So?" she asked.

Rose held up her hand showing them the ring "Aww its beautiful Ro" Steph said

"So you're going to be Anoa'I? I don't like it" Paul said which cause Steph to smack him "Stop we are so happy for you" she said

"Thanks" Rose said to them.

"Hey I got to go Renee is calling" she said blowing them a kiss she took a deep breath before answering

"OMG!" Renee squealed into the phone

"I am so excited! I get to be the maid of honor right?" she said

"Of course I do I am the bestie I mean there is Steph but screw her" Renee said rambling off "Renee" Rose yelled into the phone

"Sorry" Renee said looking down

"I'm just so happy for you two" she added

"Thank you Re but it hasn't even been twenty four hours" Rose said to her

"And you already have my cake picked out" she added with a laugh

"Sorry this is just really awesome Ro" Renee said

"Hey babe" Dean said into the phone

"So he tied you up huh?" Dean asked

"More ways than one" she said with a wink

"I like it" Dean said

"Shut up" she heard Leati say behind her then kiss her head before going back inside.

"Well we will let you two go see you in a few days" Renee said "Ok bye" Rose said hanging up.

Rose looked at her phone to see a few texts

 _If you like it put a ring on it—and he likes it well loves it- Trinity_

 _AAAWWWEESSSOOMMEE!- Miz_

 _Well it looks like I will be a bridesmaid soon! Ro this is amazing! Look at us finding great men! So happy we have to go dress shopping together you know just try some on Love you- Nikki_

 _Aww Rose this is amazing! I am so happy you found your true love! Wait I am a bridesmaid right?-Maryse_

 _Damn it! I thought we were waiting for each other! All kidding aside I am happy for you Ro you deserve this but make sure he knows I will F.U his ass if he hurts you-Cena_

 _Bud! What? This warmed my heart so much I am so happy for you Rose-Styles_

 _Little McMahon is getting married! Congrats Rose I owe you a drink-Randy_

She smiled at her phone sending everyone a thank you text "I don't like waking up and you not being in bed with me" Leati said when he sat down "Sorry love you looked peaceful so I let you be" she said looking at him then back at to the water .

"Baby" she said looking at him

"Yeah" he said to her

"Is this our property?" she pointed towards the lake

"Yeah there no one around for at least a few miles why?" he asked her

Rose didn't say anything she stood up from the chair and took her shirt off and stood there naked "Babe" Leati said giving her a questioning look

"Want swim with me?" she asked with a smirk

"Yeah I am kind of hot" he said taking his clothes off and going towards the lake.

They stood in the water for a few minutes before Rose turned and looked at him taking a step back "Le I don't know if I tell you enough but you are my world the love of my life and I wish I could of seen it all those years ago there was always some part of me that knew deep down I needed you. I couldn't breathe or see straight without you by my side Leati you are perfectly imperfect and I wouldn't trade you, Jo or our world for anything I know that this relationship hasn't been the easiest but I promise I will protect you to the ends of the earth against any force that tries to threaten it" she said looking up at him.

"I know you will Ro" he said smiling at her.

Rose walked back into the house walking into the kitchen while Leati went back the room after a few minutes she went to the room and sat on the bed with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and caramel Leati gave her a look

"What?" she asked taking a bite of it

"I like ice cream" she said looking at him

"Hmm I guess my cream filled popsicle wasn't enough" he said crossing his arms

Rose couldn't stop laughing "Please don't ever refer to your man hood like that again" she said looking at him

"Can I have a bite?" he asked her

Rose smirked at him and put some on the spoon before purposely dropping it on her chest "Oops" she said

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" he said to her before licking it off and taking the bowl

"Now let's have some fun with this" he said kissing her. After another love session Rose fell asleep Letai grabbed his phone snapping a pic of her making sure to get the ring in it

 _This woman is the love of my life and I don't know how I even got lucky enough for this woman to love me but she does and I will never question. I have known since the day I meet her she was the one so I went to her parents, brother, and my family and asked if I could hold her for the rest of my life and they all gave me there blessing. So I bought her the dream Cabin she wanted for years and got down on knee and asked her to marry me and she said yes! I am on Cloud nine # 'I_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Ok Loves! Thank you for being patient with me I went through replaced the chapters with a better layout so it be easier to read! But i also thank you for sitting through the love fest! But the drama is a coming! So please read and let me know what you think! It means a lot

I was having major writers block with the chapter I probably wrote and erased a million times

A shout out to Psion53 for the idea's and the help I was able to get what we have below into something I was happy with it so let me know what you think

Skovko- Any type of help is always wanted! Yeah I like when its spread out so much better

This is the same chapter

Have you seen twitter? You might want to look-Summer

Colby shut the message and opened his twitter and the first thing that popped on the screen was the picture that Leati had posted he started to read it and could feel the anger rising in him with every word

"ENGAGAED" he yelled still looking at the picture

"No" he screamed before punching the wall he backed away looking down at his bloody hand before looking back at phone Colby felt nothing but anger and sadness that his Rose was going to marry another man he walked to the bathroom rinsing his hand off before letting a few tears fall from his eyes quickly wiping them away he stormed back to the living room grabbing his phone again

You still have those pictures right? - Colby

Of course! Are we ready to use them?-Summer

Yes but I will tell you when-Colby

Colby took one last look at the picture before closing it and making a phone call "Hey Tracy its Colby" he said into the phone

"Hey handsome" Tracy said back

"So have you heard the news?" he asked her

"Yeah what are we going to do about that?" she asked him

"Well I have a few pictures that could cause some damage for a while but not enough to keep them apart for good" he answered her "But we need to figure out a more permeant plan" he added.

"Well I am about to drag him through a custody battle I'm sure we can use that to get in-between them" she said

"I have an idea" Colby said with a smirk before telling her his plan

Rose was sitting in catering going through her emails when she seen Randy sit across from her "Hey Orton" she said putting the phone down

"Hey Ro so congrats again" he said smiling at her

"Thanks Ran! I am so happy" she said to him then looked at her ring

"I can see that" he said smiling "After everything you been through you deserve to be Ro" he added

"I like this Orton he is a big softy remind me to send some flowers to Kim as thank you" she said laughing

"Ha you're so funny" he said with a chuckle "But I guess you did endure a*** Randy" he added

"Yes I did" she said with big eyes they were interrupted by a stagehand needing Randy

"Hey after the show your mine I owe you that drink" he said before walking off

Leati was backstage at Raw talking to Dean "Man this weekend was amazing" he said to him

"I bet it was I am so happy for you man" Dean said smiling at him

"Thank you" Leati said "Only going up from here" he said to him

"When do you start the custody battle?" Dean asked him

"Next week and I know Tracy will drag this out as long as she can I just don't want it to be too much for JoJo or Rose" he said to him

"There both strong girls they can handle it just make sure that your there for each other" Dean said slapping his shoulder

Colby went walking pass them sending a glare towards Leati who couldn't help but smirk at him

"Hey Rollins" Dean yelled out causing him to stop and look at them "What happened to your hand?" he asked looking at the bandages

"None of your damn business Ambrose" he said to him

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain engagement would it?" Dean asked with a smirk.

There it was again that anger and sadness from earlier he balled up his fist and looked at the two men in front of him

"Do you really think she is going to marry you?" he asked looking at Leati then let a smirk come to his lips "You realize that she is just settling for you right? Do you really think you're enough for her? Or that she truly loves you?" He asked looking at him

"Be honest with yourself Joe she never wanted you but she realized I would never give her the time of day as more than a friend and all the other top guys are taken so she leached to the next guy she thought could get her to the top" Colby said looking at Leati went to lunge but was pulled back by Dean

"Let it go" Dean said to him

"Yeah let it go" Colby said "but watch yourself Joe I promise that b*** is using you" he said walking off

Colby rounded the corner and seen Summer talking to Alicia "Hey Colby" she said

"Hey get ready" he said nodding his head she matched his gesture understanding what he meant before pulling her phone out of her pocket

Colby grabbed his phone seeing a text message

Hey just landed

Good see you at the bar-Colby

Later that night Rose was in her hotel room getting ready when she seen her phone ringing "Hello Fiancé" she sang into the phone

"Hi beautiful" he said smiling at her "What are you up to?" he asked

"Just getting ready Orton is taking me to celebrate us getting engaged" she said smiling

"Yeah tell him I am watching him" Leati said with a laugh

"What about you? I seen the Strowman segment" she said to him

"Yeah I am going to be sore but me and Dean are hitting the bar too" he said to her

"Well I will make sure to give you a long massage when we get home" she said to him

"Happy ending?" he asked with his eyebrows raised she shook her head then winked

"Well hey I am about to go meet him" she said "be careful tonight" she added

"I will baby call me when you get back to the room tonight" he said to her

"I will love you" she said blowing him a kiss

"Love you too" he said before hanging up

Rose made her way to the bar she went in sitting at the table with Randy "I already order" he said to her the waitress brought them there drinks they raised there glasses

"To little Levesque finally finding the one" he said smiling at her before they took a drink

Rose smiled at him before getting a message she opened it to see a picture of Leati and Summer kissing at the party she felt her heart drop as she dropped her phone Randy gave her a look before picking it up seeing what she saw.

Dean and Leati sat at the bar sipping there beer "Well a toast to my two best friends falling for each other and me being the best man" Dean said smiling

"Well look who it is" they heard a woman say

They turned their head towards her before hearing Leati's phone go off he opened the message and seen a few pictures of Rose and Randy but he kept staring at the ones from the coffee shop and the smiles on their faces and them hugging "Wow" was all he could say before Dean grabbed the phone

"Dude calm down its nothing" he tried to pled with Leati

The woman standing there took this as her opportunity to slip something in his drink before walking away to the corner booth

"Did he see the pictures?" Summer asked

"Yes he is pissed and I took that as my chance they didn't see me do it" she said to her

"Good now we wait" Colby said as the three stared at Leati


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys a HUGE thank you for being so patient with the updates life is just busy lately! With that being said I hope you like the update! And thank you to everyone who is reading! Please R&R and let me know what you think!

A shout out to Really241, psion53 and Skovko for the love and support and to all the other silent readers as well =]

So please enjoy

Rose sat there staring at the table before downing another shot of fireball then waving for the waitress to bring her more.

"Rose you might want to slow down before you end up in the hospital" Randy said staring at her

"It's just were engaged now and live together and then this happens and it doesn't help were on different brands so there is no telling what is going on" she said before letting a few tears fall

"Rose stop he is not cheating on you" he said Rose rolled her eyes before downing another shot

"Ro" he said giving her a worried expression

"I'm fine Orton" she said downing her beer then grabbing her phone staring at the pics again Randy shook his head and grabbed the phone from her scrolling through the pics he zoomed in on one before rolling his eyes then laughing

"Something comical?" she asked looking at him

"It's staged" he said with a laugh

"What? How do you know?" she asked him

"Well in the first picture his eyes are wide open like he was caught off guard" he said showing her then scrolling to the next one

"In this one she is looking towards the camera" he said "Lastly she has thumbs up in this one" he finished turning the phone towards her

Rose stared at it blankly for a moment before laughing hysterically "Colby..All..Day" she said trying to catch her breath she jumped from the table grabbing all her stuff

"Ro where are you going?" Randy asked her

"San Diego" she answered

"No I don't think that is a good idea" Randy said standing up "You need to go calm down before you do anything crazy" he added looking at her

"Ran I am calm" she said smiling "just going to see Le about the pics that's all" she added

"I don't believe you" he said crossing his arms "Plus we have a show tomorrow" he added

"I will be back in time" she said giving him a hug then leaving.

Leati sat at the bar with his hands gripped around his glass before letting a sigh escape his lips "I trust her" he said to Dean

"I know you do" Dean said smiling before looking at the pictures "In those pictures all I see is two friends having a cup of coffee and talking" he added before putting the phone back down

"I agree" he said nodding his head

"Orton and Ro are friends they always will be but trust me when I say her heart is with you" he said patting his shoulder

All of the sudden Leati started feeling dizzy and like he was going to pass out "I don't feel good" he mumbled out before laying his head on the bar.

"Dude what's wrong?" Dean asked looking at him "You only had three beers you can't be drunk" he added.

Leati didn't respond Dean called for the bartender and paid the tab helping him stand up and going back to the room once they went inside Dean laid him on the bed putting a bottle water and ibuprofen next to him. Dean racked his brain trying to figure out what the hell was going on than it clicked in his head that she had something to do with it.

"Get some sleep man" Dean said to him before storming back to the bar.

The four of them were sitting at the bar "Well what now?" Summer asked

"I don't know I didn't think it hit him that fast" Colby said looking at them

"What the hell?" They heard Dean yell from the doorway before storming over to them "What is this?" he asked pointing at the four of them.

"Just having a drink" Tracy said

"A Drink right" Dean yelled "So I guess it's safe to say you all have something to do with the pictures" he yelled again

"What are you talking about?" Colby asked him.

That sent Dean over the edge he yanked Colby off the bar stool and started punching him before being pulled off

"Why can't you leave them the hell alone?" he asked looking at him "This is the last chance you have to back the hell off because if you don't you're going to need plastic surgery when I am done with you" he yelled before leaving.

The next morning Leati woke up with a pounding headache he sat up grabbing the water and pills before rushing to the bathroom throwing up "What the hell happened last night?" he asked himself before hearing someone knocking on the door.

"Coming" he yelled before slipping on his shirt and pants and opened the door

"Rose" he said shocked

"Hi" she said looking at him "You look like shit" she added staring at him

"Feel like it too" he said looking at her

"Can I come in?" she asked he step to the side letting her come in he shut the door and turned toward her.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a show tonight?" he asked her

"I do but we need to talk" she said grabbing her phone going to the pictures

"Your right we do" he said matching her actions they exchanged phones then looked at each other

"I can explain" they said in unison she motioned for him to go first.

"I know that it looks bad but I promise she kissed me and I pushed her off I should have told you and I am sorry I didn't" he said looking at her

"It's ok Le" she said looking at him "That was the day after the party when I went for that run I stopped to have coffee and Randy seen me so he sat down we talked mostly about you he was the one saying go for it" she smiled at him

"Colby?" he asked looking at her

"Pretty sure" she said to him before getting up and going towards the door

"Love where are you going?" he asked standing up

"To handle the problem" she said

"Babe what if we came up with a plan?" he asked with a smirk

A/N: Well I wasn't ready to break anyone's hearts yet! Doesn't mean I won't! lol YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!


	23. Chapter 23

Rose rushed out of Leati's room heading towards the lobby her face was stained with tears as she try to get out the door without being seen she groaned to herself when she seen Dean she went passed him but he got up and stopped her.

"Ro what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes she looked past him and seen Colby watching intently.

"Everything" she said looking at him wiping the tears from her cheeks he gave her a questioning look she took a deep breath before speaking

"Me and Le are done" she said to him before looking from the corner of her eye at Colby

"WHAT?!" he yelled "Why?" he asked her getting angry

"Because Dean he is a liar and a cheater" she said throwing her hands in the air "if he wants the blonde bimbo he can have her cause I'm out" she added yelling

"Rose come on we both know those pictures are not real" Dean said pleading with her

"Real or not Dean there is too much bullshit and drama between me and him so were done I don't want to deal with it anymore" she said to him "Look I love you but I have to go before I lose my job" she said turning to leave she stopped and looked at him

"Dean please let it go" she said before leaving out the door

Dean was so angry he turned and looked at Colby and then walked up to him Colby took a step back "This is your fault" he yelled

"How?" Colby said to him Dean didn't answer he was getting ready to hit him before feeling someone push him back

"Calm down man" Leati said to his best friend

"No I am sick of him trying to ruin yall" he yelled

"I know but this was mine and Rose's choice we don't belong together" Leati said to him

"How in the hell can you say that?" Dean said "I never seen you two so happy" he added

"well I guess that lovey dove part of our relationship died as she put it" Leati said "I will never be Colby in her eyes and she is just now seeing that" he said looking down letting a tear fall.

Dean sighed in anger and Leati watched he hated lying to him but in order for this to work they needed everyone to believe it was over

 _"Babe what if we came up with a plan?" Leati said looking at her_

" _Ok what were you thinking?" Rose said turning to him_

" _Well what if we make it look like we broke up" he said to her "we need Colby to think he has won in order to get him to back off" he added_

" _I agree but what will that solve he will just start again the minute we get together" she said to him_

" _That's why we need to set him up embarrass him make his heart break that's the only way he will learn" Leati said to her_

" _Or I could break his face again" she said with a grin Leati laughed_

" _I hate that this is what it comes to Le but I don't know how to get him to leave us alone" she said sitting on the bed_

" _I know love" he said sitting next to her_

" _Ok but we have to make it seem real Le or he will know" Rose said to him_

" _Right so I know you can cry on cue so let's make it look like your crying I am going to text Dean to meet me in the lobby then you can go out and knowing Dean he will make a big deal about it and people will think were over" Leati said telling her the plan_

" _Then we can work on taking care of Colby and his helpers" Leati said_

" _Helpers?" she asked_

" _Yeah um Tracy was with him last night at the bar" he said rubbing his neck_

" _What? You have to be kidding me" she yelled_

" _Babe calm down she doesn't know I saw her" he told her_

" _Look we need this plan to work on all fronts Le I am sick of all the bullshit" she said to him_

 _Leati nodded his head in agreement "one Promise" he said to her_

" _Ok what?" she asked him_

" _No sexual things" he said then looked down_

" _Deal" she said with a laugh "Wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole" she said laughing_

 _Rose hoped breaking Colby would work all she wanted was for her, Leati and JoJo to be a happy family Leati grabbed her pulled her into his side then kissed her head_

" _We have to work quick I don't want us to be apart long" he said to her_

" _Me either" she said kissing him "I love you" she said_

" _I love you too" he said back he grabbed his phone sending a text to Dean_

 _Rose stood up going towards the door grabbing the ring box out of her bag she took the ring off placed it in then but it back in the bag_

"Let me see those tears" he said to her before she opened the door

Rose arrived at smack down and went to the locker room getting dressed real quick then heading to gorilla she walked out and heard Randy call her name

"Hey can't talk I have to hurry" she said to Randy walking down the hall

"Ok well what happened?" he asked her

"Were over" she said bluntly then rushed off leaving a confused Randy standing there

Once she was in gorilla she grabbed her phone seeing a few texts

What the hell happened? – Renee

Please don't throw you relationship away all because of a picture that is a lie- Dean

I love you babe I hope this works-Leati

She closed the app not responding to any of them before her phone buzzed again she looked at it then smiled because it was already working

Hey Rose look I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to but I was wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner this weekend?-Colby

I love too-Rose


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is a filler chapter! A little light hopefully you enjoy!

Rose was off for the next two days so she decided to pick JoJo up and go to the cabin once they arrived Jo took off running to the house putting her stuff in her bedroom.

"Momma can we please go swimming?" Jo asked with puppy dogs Rose couldn't help but smile at her

"Of course sweet pea" Rose said grabbing the cooler putting bottles of water and food in it "Jo grab the sun screen" she yelled out grabbing two towels from the cabinet.

Once they had everything ready Rose and Jo walked down the hill to the lake setting everything up Jo grabbed Rose's hand pulling her to the lake

"Throw me" Jo said giggling Rose picked her lightly tossing her into the lake

As Jo was swimming and splashing around Rose couldn't help the smile that came across her face knowing she was right where she is meant to be in life she let her thoughts wonder to everything that has happened lately but was thinking her lucky stars to find her happy place in Leati and Jo.

"Again" Jo yelled bringing Rose back to reality she shook her thoughts then picked Jo up throwing her in the water again. Rose could hear her phone ringing from the sand.

"Sweet pea stay where you can touch I'll be right back" she said to her before going over to her stuff.

Rose sat on the towel answering the phone "Hello favorite human" she beamed into the phone

"Hi Baby" Leati said to her with bright smile "How are my girls?" he asked her

Rose flipped camera so it was on lake "Jo wave to daddy" Rose yelled out Jo waved her hands excitedly then blew a kiss before Rose turned the camera back to her.

"Babe I don't know about this setting Colby up thing" Rose said to him "I just feel it's not going to do anything but make him want to keep coming after us but I want him to hurt for what he has done" she added before looking down.

"I know babe but how are we supposed to get him to leave us alone?" Leati asked

"Can't we just run away to the cabin and never come back" she said to him with a smile

"If only it was that easy" Leati said

"What if we just ignore him?" she suggested "I mean come on Le we know it's all him doing stuff to make us look bad to each other so if we just brush him off an ignore him then he doesn't win" she breathed into the phone

"Your right babe" he said after a minute "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun of our own" he said with a smirk

"Then fun we shall have" she said smiling "I wish you were here but I am glad to spend some time with Jo" she added

"Me too but Jo is very happy about having girl time" he said smiling "So I will let you get to it babe give her hug and kiss for me" he added

"Will do love don't have too much fun without me" she said to him

"I won't, have fun on your date" he said with a wink Rose rolled her eyes

"By babe I love you" she said blowing a kiss

"Love you too" Leati said hanging up the phone

Rose hung up the phone placing it back on the towel "Jo babe come eat" Rose yelled out before grabbing the sandwich stuff out of the cooler Jo came up and sat on the towel

"Mustard or Mayo?" Rose asked

"Mayo" Jo answered

"You're my kind of girl" Rose said smiling at her as she made them sandwiches they sat there eating in silence for a while

"I don't want her to take me away from you and dad" JoJo said picking at her bread Rose's heart broke seeing JoJo so scared and upset she grabbed JoJo and sat her on her lap.

"Sweet Pea listen to me no one is going to take you away from me or dad I promise you that your ours and I am not good at sharing. Jo I promise I will protect our family from anyone or thing that tries to harm it" Rose said hugging and kissing her head.

"Now this our girl time so let's have fun and not worry about any of that" Rose said looking to her "Since its getting dark lets go back up start a fire and we can make s'mores" she added.

JoJo flew up from her lap and grabbed all the stuff rushing to go back to the cabin Rose chuckled to herself as she watched her takeoff up the hill

"Damn I need energy like that" Rose said to herself

Rose started the fire while Jo changed into her pajamas grabbing a few sticks putting the marshmallows on them they sat in front of the fire roasting them they each made a s'more taking a bite they both laughed at the mess it made.

"Daddy would never let me have sugar this late" JoJo said with a giggle

"That's why I am the cool parent" Rose said smiling

"You're the best ever" she said "But" she added

"Daddy is number one" Rose said for her JoJo laughed but shook her head yes

Rose grabbed her phone snapping a picture sending it to Leati _She said I am the best!_

 _Because you hype her up on sugar- Leati_

 _Don't be Jell-O babe- Rose_

Rose laughed putting the phone back down once the fire died down they went back inside the house she locked the door "Alright what do you want to do now?" Rose asked JoJo who took off running to the room after a minute she came back into the living room holding a case of make-up

"MAKEOVERS" JoJo squealed before grabbing Rose's hand and making her sit on the couch then grabbing the makeup brush going to work they spent the rest of the night dressing up, doing make up, and hair laughing and dancing around the cabin before JoJo fell asleep on Rose's lap

"You're my happy place" Rose said kissing her head and falling asleep next to her.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Ok so here is the start of the Colby take down lol… Now I am trying to find a way to make him brake lol…

So Please R&R

I plan on having a few chapters of this story moving on before I update the new one!

* * *

After having girl time at the cabin Rose and JoJo headed back home when they arrived they seen Leati was already home JoJo took off towards the house the minute he stepped on the porch and jumped in his arms.

"Daddy" she yelled "I missed you" she added

"I missed you too baby girl" he said kissing her cheek "Did you have fun?" he asked her

"Yes daddy so much" she answered

"Well go put your stuff away" he told her "Dirty clothes in the hamper Jo" he called out as she took off up the stairs.

Leati turned to see Rose staring at him before he let a huge smile come on his lips then opening his arms when she took off running and jumped in his arms giving him a long kiss as he held her up

"I…Missed…You" she said in-between kisses

"I missed you more" he said kissing her then placing her back on the ground then grabbing the bags and going inside.

After taking a shower Rose got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and grabbed her white pumps out of the closet she walked into the bathroom scrunching her hair then adding her lipstick she gave herself a glance over then groaned before walking back into the bedroom seeing Leati on the bed.

"Babe is this outfit ok?" she asked him Leati gave a small smile

"Yeah babe you look great" he told her

"You do remember that this is all fake right" she said sitting next to him

"Yeah but still I don't like my fiancé dating other men" he said laughing

"Well I guess I better get going" she said walking towards the door and grabbing her purse as they went downstairs Leati wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

"Remember I love you" he said into her ear Rose gave him a weird look but then kissed him

"Always and Forever love" she said "Bye sweet pea I will see you later" she said giving JoJo a hug

"Ok Momma I love you" Jo said kissing her cheek

"Love you too" she said before leaving.

* * *

Rose pulled up to the restaurant she let out a deep sigh "Here goes nothing" she said before stepping out of the car she seen Colby already standing at the door.

"Hey" he said giving her a smile

"Hi Colby" she said back to him

He opened the door letting her walk in the hostess sat them down there was an awkward silence as they both looked at each other.

"You look great" he said to her

"Thank you" she said "You too" she added

"Rose first let me say that I am so sorry for everything I did I know you may never forgive me but I guess I just didn't like the idea of you in anyone else's arms but I was selfish to ever try and string you along while I did what ever I wanted, I know it will take time but I hope you can forgive me one day" he said while grabbing her hand.

Rose use to feel a spark when he did that but now all she felt was pure disgust and her stomach turning but she gave him a bright smile "Just give me time Colby" she said

Dean and Renee decided to go on a double date with John and Nikki all four walked into the restaurant

"So why did we drive over an hour to eat here?" Dean asked

"Because this place is amazing" Nikki said to him

"This way" the hostess said as they walked towards the back

"What the hell?" John said when his eyes landed on Colby and Rose he felt the anger rise up in his body Dean turned to see what John was upset about then felt that same anger rise in him. Renee and Nikki turned both of their mouths dropping.

"Is she serious right now, How in the hell can she do that to Joe?" Nikki said staring at them

"They broke up or should I say Rose broke up with him" Dean said not taking his eyes off of them.

"Why?" John asked "I have never seen two people more in love Why in the hell would she end it?" he added

"According to Joe she finally realized he would never be Colby" he answered him as they sat down with all four still staring at them

After they ate dinner Colby and Rose stood up to leave she turned to leave and that's when she seen eight pairs of eyes staring at her intently "Fuck" she said under her breath she felt Colby put his hand on her back leading the way towards the door.

"What the hell Rose?" she heard Renee say to her

"Re let it go" she said sternly "Please" she added

"No I will not let it go Rose your my best friend so it's my job to tell you when you're being a complete dumbass" Renee said "I just don't get how you could throw you Leati away and then be here with him after all the shit he did to you, Why in the hell would you even give him the time of day?" she asked while crossing her arms on her chest

"You wouldn't understand Re look yes what he did was messed up but he apologized and well I can't let him go no matter how hard I try, Look Leati is a great man but we are just not meant to be Colby is where I am supposed to be" Rose said as she looked at the four people who were angry as hell.

"You're an idiot" Dean said in a cold voice that took Rose by surprise

"Rose if you get with him you lose all of us" John said before they all turned away from her

* * *

Rose fought so hard to keep her tears from falling but put her acting face back on and turned to Colby "Let's go" she said before going towards the door she glanced back at the four who were all staring with pissed off looks but then let her head fall.

"Well it was fun" she said going to her car Colby leaned over kissed her cheek then smiled at her

"Rose don't worry about them ok" he said "they will get over it" he added

"Yeah" she said before climbing in the car

"I'll text you" he said before walking off from the car

* * *

Colby was walking to his car when he felt a fist hit the side of his face he fell to the ground before looking up and seeing Dean standing over him seething with anger he didn't have time to respond before Dean hit him again and again. Colby's eye was already swollen and lip busted open along with his nose.

"Dean calm down" Renee yelled as John pulled him off of Colby

"No I won't" he yelled "You have meddled in peoples life for too long I won't let you weasel you're in way and ruin them they belong together so stay the hell away from her or I promise the next time I get my hands on you that you will end up in a fucking hospital bed" Dean yelled at him

"So now go and run tell on me to Vince so I can get fired" Dean "You are a pathetic excuse of man Colby" he spat before turning and walking off towards the car.

* * *

Colby pulled himself up grabbing his phone and turning the camera on looking at the damage he snapped a picture sending it Rose

 _I guess he really hates me-Colby_

 _Who? What happened?-Rose_

 _Dean- Colby_

Rose looked at the picture again "You kind of deserve it" she said before Leati walked into the room

"Who deserved what?" he asked sitting on the bed she showed the phone to him "Damn" he said

"Yeah looks like Dean isn't letting it go" She said to him with a laugh

"We'll all we have to do is brake him then ignore him and we can move on from this" Leati said as they cuddled into each other

"Ok" she said kissing him "Then I can plan the wedding of my dreams" she said with hopeful eyes

"Yes babe the biggest most hardcore wedding of all time" he said kissing her before they drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: What another chapter? Yes it is! Fair warning this is bit of filler but there is Drama lol just working to up to the downfall of Colby!

I also want to send a big thank you out to every single one of you that has clicked on this story and spent time reading it truly means a lot.

ILuvBoondocks- Thanks for your review hopefully you have read the updates and liked them as well! I totally agree that Colby needs that ass whopped (Which Dean already started) but yes Rose and Leati are amazing together! I guess we have to see what happens!

Psion53- Yes Girl time is always good but we have to get back to the drama! And as always thanks for the support and love on this story

Skovko-Thank you for reading all my ideas and helping me out mean a lot! Moving on is my baby lol! I am glad you like and yes Angry Dean is so hot!

Calwitch- Hey I'm sorry you weren't getting notified hopefully that is fixed. Yes Colby needs to get his and fingers crossed they do! Thank for reading!

Guest- Right I would say poor Colby but he deserves everything that is coming to him! Yeah she is taking a lot of heat for this hopefully there plan works. Yes Dean is very protective of who he considers family! Thank you for the support

KailahMuessing- Glad you liked the JoJo chapter

Disclaimer: I own only the ideas and My OC! Everything else belongs to its rightful owners

* * *

Dean, Renee and Leati were sitting in catering waiting for management to come and pull Dean for his punishment they seen Colby walk in and sit down at a table they all snickered to each other but stopped when they seen Paul coming towards them.

"Hey Dean tonight the Miztourage will attack you backstage causing you not to be able to compete we had to change the match Colby cant wrestle said he got jumped outside a restaurant over the weekend re broke his nose" Paul said to him

"And Joe you're in the opening Segment" he added before turning and walking off

They all three gave each other questioning looks before seeing Colby walk past the table "Why did you lie?" Dean asked him Colby turned and looked at them

"Because Rose asked me to" he simply said

"I bet she did" Leati said rolling her eyes

"I'm sorry for everything I am but me and Rose are meant to be and she cares about you guys even though you hate her right now, She asked me to keep quite so you wouldn't get in trouble so I am" he said and walked off

"Well tell her I don't need her help" Dean yelled out

"At least you're not in trouble" Leati said slapping his shoulder before leaving to get ready

* * *

Rose was backstage at the house show she had just got dressed and was walking towards makeup when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 _Well he lied liked you asked so Dean won't get in trouble-Leati_

 _Good! Last thing I need is Dean losing his job because of our plan-Rose_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trinity yelled walking up which caused Rose to jump a little bit

"Trin" she went to say

"No Rose all we asked you was to never hurt him he proposed to you put his self out there and all you did was throw it in his face and for what to run back to that piece of shit" she yelled

"Let me ex..." she try to say but was cut off again

"No you don't get to explain shit" Trinity yelled "I stand with everyone else on this have fun Rose because right now all you have is Colby and I bet he will screw you over just like he has for years" she said before walking off

* * *

Rose got up rushing to empty room letting the tears finally fall now she knew that this was going to happen but didn't think it hurt so bad she heard the door open and seen Randy walk in and shut the door before standing there staring at her.

"Let me guess here to tell me what a horrible person that I am" she said looking at him "Or are you here to tell me that were not friends anymore" she said looking down

"Rose" he said "We have been friends for over fifteen years I wouldn't throw our friendship away because of some guy" he added before standing in front of her

"But with that being said I have known you for a long time and I can tell when you're up to something" he added with a smirk while crossing her arms across his chest.

"How in the hell did you know?" she asked looking at him

"Because I know that there is no way in hell you forgive Colby for what he did" he said simply "And well you might be a good actress to the others but like I said earlier I have known you very well for a long time" he added .

"So what are you two up to?" he asked while looking down at her Rose smiled up at him before she explained the plan to him

* * *

Sasha walked into the woman's locker room slamming the door shut and screaming "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Wow calm down, what's wrong with who?" Bayley asked her

"Rose" Sasha yelled "Did you know she called of her engagement to Joe and ran right back to Colby?" she asked

"Wait after everything he did to her" Bayley said shocked

"Yes she is by far the dumbest person I have ever met in my life" Sasha yelled she grabbed her jewelry and yanked the door open again storming out she took off down the hall when she seen Summer kiss Colby she felt that anger rise even more she walked up slapping Colby in the face.

"You know good son of a bitch" she yelled then hit him again she felt a pair of arms grab her by the waist and pull her back she cocked her head to see Cesaro

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her

"Him" she yelled which caused other stars to gather around "And the fact that Rose is throwing away a great man for him" she added

"You will always be the same huh?" she asked looking at him "A Lying piece of shit" she added

"Wait you and Rose are together?" Summer spoke up

"Not officially but were slowly getting back to a good place" he answered her

"I am so sorry I totally overstepped then" she said "Look Sasha I kissed Colby so you can let it go" she added looking at her "if him and Rose are happy then back off" she yelled defending Colby

"No I won't back off because I'll be damned if I let her end up with this sorry ass excuse of a human" Sasha yelled "Because trust me once a dog always a damn dog" she yelled.

"SASHA" Paul yelled "Everyone get to were in the hell your supposed to be" he said looking at the group who quickly walked away

"What is going on?" he asked Sasha

"Nothing" she said before walking away leaving him standing there.

* * *

Randy stood there smiling "I never knew you were so cold hearted" he said smiling at her

"Yup" she said before opening the door

"Well my lips are sealed" he said as they made their way towards catering they sat at the table after making a plate

"Have you guys heard?" Becky said sitting down

"Heard what?" Randy asked

"Sasha flew off the handle backstage on Colby" she said taking a bite of her salad

"What?" Rose said with a worried look

"Yup slapped him a few times" Becky said "Looks like you have caused a big stir Rose but long story short she went crazy on him and Paul broke it up" she added Rose groaned looking down her phone ringing brought her back to reality.

* * *

"Hey" she said into the phone "Heard some drama went down" she added

"Yeah a lot of people are not happy with us" Colby said to her

"I know but they will get over it" Rose said to him while rolling her eyes

"Yeah well I can't wait for our days off" Colby said "Just us and no drama" he added with a smile

"Right no drama" she said with a smirk she heard the phone beep in her ear seeing Leati was calling "Hey Colby I will talk to you later I have to go" she said to him

"Ok I love you" he said

Rose stood there frozen staring at the phone with wide eyes "You too" as she said those words she could feel the vomit rise in her throat but in order for this to work she had to lie. "Bye" she said before clicking over

* * *

Leati told Rose the full story "Well at least she defended you" he said to her

"Yeah true but we really got to make him pay because all the shit I am taking for this is really starting to get to me Le" Rose said "There really mad at me" she added as tear fell

"I know baby but once we tell them the truth everyone will apologize it just easier if no one knows" he said reinsuring her

"Well" she said before pausing

"Well what?" he said

"Randy knows" she said "Trinity laid into me and I rushed off to a room and he saw came in and called me out I couldn't lie but he won't say anything" she said to him

"Ok" he said to her

"Oh Le one more thing" she said before biting her lip "He told me he loved me today" she added

"Did you say what I told you?" he asked

"Yes" she answered he smiled into the phone

"Good now part two" he said to her "But I have to go Raw is about to start" he added

"Ok good luck babe" she said "I love you Le" she added

"Love you more" he said before hanging up she was scrolling through twitter when she heard someone yell her name she looked up with a shocked look

"Lynn" she said "What are you doing here?" she asked

"We need to talk" she said then showed her a picture on her phone.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Alright last one for the day lol

Thanks for reading my loves!

Rose's face fell her heart dropped to her stomach and she felt the need to puke "What is this?" she finally breathed out still staring at the picture.

"That is me and your fiancé in bed together" Lynn said to her "But that's what I want to talk about" she added Rose looked at her in disbelief

"Talk about what?" she asked "The fact that you hate me so much that you would do that to me again" she yelled as the tears spilled out

"But that's the thing Rose I didn't" Lynn said to her which caused Rose to look at her confused "Look I was mad at you ok over some shit that happened years ago when we were kids but I ran into Todd a few days ago and he told me what happened and Rose I am truly sorry for everything of the years I should of believed that you wouldn't do that to me but I was young, mad and jealous" she said to her "And I am so sorry for the Phil stuff Ro I will always regret what I did and honestly it was all to hurt you but truth be told I was angry at me because you were right I fucked my life up and I shouldn't blame anyone but myself for that" Lynn said as a few tears fell

"Lynn" Rose said but she put her finger up

"No please let me say this" she said looking at her "Rose I miss you so much and I know you most likely will never forgive me for all the pain I caused you, Your my sister Ro and were supposed to always have each other and we lost a lot of time and that is my fault but all I can do is work to regain your trust" she said then let out a deep breath.

Rose stared at her for a moment then looked her in the eyes and could tell she was being honest Rose nodded her head before speaking

"I am not saying I forgive you because right now I don't and hell I don't even trust you right now Lynn you hurt me in one of the worst ways possible but I am willing to work on repairing our relationship I miss you too" Rose said matching her tears

"But what about the picture of you Leati" Rose asked as her voice cracked

Lynn took a deep breath "Well a few weeks ago Colby called me asking if I wanted to hurt you and need I remind you this was before I found out everything when I was still so mad at you but anyways he asked if I wanted to help break you and Leati apart and I agreed I flew out to California and met him, Tracy and that winter or spring I can't remember her name" Lynn said

"Summer" Rose said

"Yeah her at the bar Colby had me slip something in his drink while he was distracted I did that and took one of his key cards after Dean took him back to the room we snuck in and undressed him and I got undressed and climbed in bed we were going to wait until your wedding day to show them because we knew how hurt you be and he wouldn't be able to explain because he had no clue" she said feeling like a weight was lifted

"This was all Colby's plan?" Rose asked her

"Yes" Lynn said "Ro I am so sorry I stooped that low" she added

Rose felt pure anger in her body she was ready to break someone or something she couldn't believe Colby hated the idea of her with someone else so much that he would reopen that old wound she couldn't believe Colby hated her that much.

"Thank you for the truth Lynn and like I said we can work on us but I need you to send me those pics and don't tell anyone not a soul that you told me if you truly meant anything that came out of your mouth you will do this for me" Rose said to her

"I did every word and I won't tell a soul" Lynn said to her "So what's the plan?" she asked her

"I am going to make him suffer" she breathed out

After Raw Dean, Renee, Leati, Sasha and Cesaro went to grab some food they were all sitting at the table eating when Colby walked in and sat at the counter.

"Too bad they didn't put him in the ER when they jumped him" Sasha spit out

"He didn't get jumped Dean whooped his ass" Renee spoke up

"What?" Cesaro said laughing "So why didn't he rat you out?" he asked

"Rose" Sasha said knowing the answer "At least you have a job still" she added

"Joe are you ok?" Renee asked "You haven't really said much about her and what happened" she added

"Well not much to say she made her choice and it wasn't me" he said he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket pulling it out

 _CALL ME ASAP-Rose_

Leati excused himself before walking outside and calling Rose "Hi baby" he said into the phone in which Rose started yelling he pulled the phone away for a minute

"Ro calm down I can't understand you" he said to her after a second passed she finally calmed down "Now talk to me" he said to

Rose told him what Lynn had said and showed her "That no good piece of shit" he yelled "That is lower than low Rose" he added

"I know Le" she said "But that's why I am calling I want to change the plan just a little bit because I need him to feel the pain that I do knowing he was willing to hit me where it hurt the most" she added then telling him the new plan. 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: What back at it again with the update! Yes! But fair warning this one is a filler not a whole lot happening but please enjoy!

Leati stood there smiling from ear to ear as Rose told him the plan to make Colby feel a real heartbreak to make him pay for everything he has done to her and the man she loves.

"I like it" he said into the phone

"Good" she said "Had a feeling you would" she added with a smile

"Just ready for it to be over" he said to her

"Me to Le and then we can get married and make babies" she said smiling

"I like the sound of that" Leati said with a huge grin

"I love you Le" Rose said smiling

"I love you more babe" Leati said he didn't notice that someone walked out behind him and heard the conversation that was taking place "Ok yeah I will talk to you tomorrow love good night" he said before ending the call.

Leati shook his head then smiled while slipping the phone in his pocket he turned to be met with a glare he cursed to himself "Hey is the food here?" he asked trying to play it off

"Would care to explain what the hell is going on?" Renee asked while standing with her hands on her hips. Leati looked at her rubbing the back of his neck "Joe tell me what the hell is going on" she said sternly.

"Lynn please stop apologizing" Rose said as she took a drink of her coffee "You have all night I can tell you mean it especially because you told me the truth about the pictures" she added.

"Ok Sorry" Lynn said then looked down Rose chuckled lightly "I miss this" Lynn said staring at her

"Me Too" she said "So are you sure your willing to help me with this?" Rose asked her

"Yes because you been through enough and I can see you two really love each other and Rose you deserve every ounce of happiness that you can get" Lynn said smiling at her

"Thank you" Rose said "And I do love him so much" Rose told her sister and for the first time in years it felt like old times when Rose could go lay on her sister bed and talk about the boy she was crushing on.

"This will make mom and dad extremely happy" Lynn said breaking Rose's thought

"Paul and Steph too" Rose added they both laughed and continued talking

"Ow" Leati yelled out in pain as Renee slapped his arm again "Will you stop hitting me" he yelled at her Renee looked over gave him look then slapped him again.

"Why in the hell didn't you two tell us?" Renee yelled "you do know how bad everyone's been treating her" Renee said as the sadness started to sit in "Oh god I was so mean to her Joe" she said

"Yes I do know because I was there and she told me look we wanted this to work and the less people that were involved the more real it looked so Colby wouldn't catch on" he told her while rubbing his arm

Renee gave him a side eye look "So just that I am clear you and Rose didn't break up and she is not with him just wants him to hurt" she asked

"Right" Leati told her

"Does anyone else know?" she asked him

"Well Orton kind of figured it out after Trin snapped on Rose backstage he went and checked on her he knew right away she was up to something and her sister Lynn knows" he told her

"What?" Renee said shocked

Leati told her everything Lynn had said and showed Rose "Wow" Renee said when he finished "Colby needs to pay that is going way to far" she said looking at him

"He will" Leati told her

"Are you two coming back in the food is here?" Cesaro said as he stood at the door

"Yeah" Renee said as they walked back inside to the table and they started to eat Dean looked between the two and knew something was up by the way they both glanced at Colby.

Rose drove Lynn back to the airport "Lynn thank you for telling me the truth" Rose said as they stood outside the car

"I owed you that much" Lynn said giving her a hug "Will talk soon" she added before walking into the airport

Rose climbed in the car letting the tears fall from her eyes she was starting to panic it was all becoming too much for her she felt like she was on an episode of days of our lives she heard her phone ringing she didn't even look to see who it was before answering "He…ll…oo" she said in between sobs and wiping the tears

"Ro what's wrong?" Renee asked her

"Everything Re" she told her while still crying and breathing heavy trying to calm down "What's up?" she asked

"Well I wanted to talk but I am about to broad my flight so we can when I get there" she told her "Are you at the hotel?" she asked

"No" Rose answered "Took my sister to the airport I'm in the car now" she added

"Ok well I want you to calm down before you drive but go back to the hotel I'm on the way" Renee told her before hanging up.

Rose calmed down long enough to drive to the hotel but stood at the car and couldn't move she felt someone pick her up and carry her bridal style towards the hotel she looked to see Jon looking down at her with sadness in his own eyes they reached the lobby "Trin, Josh" he yelled out "get the elevator" he told them they both gave him a questioning look but went towards the elevator.

"What's going on?" Trinity asked Jon as they stepped on

"Not sure Renee called me and said Rose was extremely upset and that she was on her way back here to keep an eye out to make sure she made it" he told them

"Put me down" they heard Rose say Jon put her on her feet but still held on so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"What room are you in?" Josh asked her

"203" she said as she handed him the key card they reached the floor and helped her walk to her room Josh opened the door and let Rose walk in she laid on the bed then started crying again. They all looked at her with sad looks not sure what was going on they heard her phone ringing Trinity grabbed her purse pulling it out seeing Colby name on the screen and rolled her eyes before throwing the phone on the bed.

"Here its yours" she said Rose shot up grabbing the phone thinking it was Leati but then her face fell when she seen it wasn't.

Rose made herself stop crying long enough to answer "Hello" she said into the phone

"Hey babe" Colby said "Are you ok?" he asked when he heard her sniffle

"Uh yeah was watching The Notebook and no matter how many times I watch I always cry" she lied to him the other three in the room gave her confused looks.

"That is one of your favorites" he told her "I miss you" he told her

"Yeah me too" she said to him

"I was thinking what if I went and talked to Vince about getting you put back on Raw then we could be together more" he told her

"Really" Rose said with bit of a smile because that meant her and Leati could see each other more

"Yeah I will talk to them tomorrow I am sorry about that again" he told her

"Water under the bridge" she told him "but I am about to pass out so I will talk to you tomorrow" she added

"Ok Love you" Colby said to her again and there it was that same feeling of disgust

"You too" she told him before hanging up.

Trinity, Jon and Josh all looked at her "What was that about?" Trinity asked her

"Payback" Renee said from the doorway all four looked at her before looking back at Rose who had a huge grin on her face

"Leati told you" she said to her

"Yes and I want to help" Renee told her matching her smile equally

"Will someone fill us in" Jon said pointing a finger between the rest of them.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I am sorry for blowing your inboxes up guys with updates but fear not this is the last "Filler" chapter so pretty please read before the ish hits the fan!

Please R&R and if you haven't already F&F cause this is far from over!

Skovko-Glad you like it lol I started writing chapters and couldn't stop I was on a roll the ideas were flowing and the fingers were a going!

Psion53- Yes he will be that's a lot of people who want him to pay for his actions

ILuvBoondocks- Yes I did agree with that and I was never going to keep them in the dark for long lol...it actually hurt my feelings making her get treated that way!

* * *

Rose stood pacing around the house as everyone was talking throwing their own ideas of revenge around "Will you all shut the hell up" Rose yelled letting out a deep breath

"Look I know you all have your own personal reasons for wanting to bring him down but this" she said as she pointed around the room "Is exactly why we didn't tell anyone about the plan" she added "There is too many hands in the cookie thing or whatever" she said in a huff.

They all looked at her "Were sorry Ro it's just that you and Joe mean a lot to us and don't like what he has done to you guys" Dean spoke up

"I appreciate that Dean I do but I need you all to act like you still hate me and believe were not together I mean you don't have to be so harsh but at least be mean" she said to them

"Ok Rose" Jon said

"So what's next?" Renee asked while looking at Rose

"It's time to bring Colby down a few pegs" she said smiling at them

* * *

Rose just arrived at the performance center she walked in seeing all the NXT stars working out and training and it brought back memories which made her smile and break her heart she shook her thoughts once she seen Paul and went towards him.

"Hi big brother" she said smiling at him

"Hi little one" he said giving her a hug then walking into his office "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, How have you been?" he asked

"Umm do what the truth or lies?" she asked with her eyebrows raised

"Lies" he said laughing

"Oh well then I am amazing" she said to him "My hair is soft, six pack is shining, squat booty on fleek and my smile is still as bright as ever" she added with shit eating grin

"Now the truth" he said laughing at her

"Horrible" she said as the smile dropped from her face

"Talk to me" he said

Rose proceed to spill her guts to him going against what she was saying earlier but she couldn't keep it from him that was her big brother.

"Wow umm that's intense" he said shaking his head in disbelief "but at least Lynn told you the truth before that got bad and I am glad you two are trying to be close again" he added

"But Ro why didn't you tell me" he asked looking at her "I could of helped by getting his ass fired" he said with anger

"That's why Paul because you would of fired him and what the hell would that have done" she said "it would of pissed him off even more and he would of just continued to come after us and if he was willing to slip a pill in his drink there is no telling how low he is willing to go" she said a little loud "Sorry" she said looking down.

"No I understand Ro" Paul said to her "Well then what did you have in mind?" he asked her

"See that is where I do need your help" she said to him

"With?" he asked

"I need you to convince Vince to move me back to Raw" she said looking at him "Colby is already talking to him about it but I need you to seal the deal or have Steph do it but don't tell her what is going on I don't want her hands in this at all just in case it all backfires" she added

"Ok I will call him" he said looking at her.

* * *

Colby was sitting backstage in Vince's off "Wait not even a few weeks ago you were throwing a fit wanting her gone and now you want me to bring her back" he said looking at Colby.

"Yes sir I know it's been a little all over the place but me and her are on great terms and well I would like her on raw with me" he told Vince then pulled something out of his pocket putting it on the desk which caused Vince's eyes to go wide

"You're going to ask Rose to marry you?" he said looking at Colby

"Yes sir" he said to him with a smile "That's why I want her on Raw it will be easier to plan a wedding with us on the same brand" he said to him

"Ok well I have factors and ratings to look at so I will look into it but no promises" Vince said "Now get out of my office" he said pointing at the door "Kids" he mumbled before hearing his phone ring

"Hey Paul" he said answering it

"Hey Dad" Paul said into the other end "I want to talk to you about something" he added

"Everyone wants to talk what's up?" he asked

"Well I was thinking we bring Rose back to Raw the ratings have dropped since she left while Smack Downs have sparked because the fans love her" Paul said

"True" Vince said "Well Shane won't be happy" he added then smiled "So let's do it" he said laughing

"Ok Cool" Paul said before hanging up "Your back on Raw" he said looking at Rose who smiled brightly before getting up and hugging him.

"Thank you Brother I love you" she said to him

"I Love you too sis" he said kissing her head

* * *

Rose headed back to Leati's house walking in everyone turned their heads towards her "Well" Trinity said

"He went it for it I am back on Raw" she said smiling at them who all smiled back "And Lynn texted and said she be there" she added telling them

"Great" Renee said standing up

"It's time for Colby to crash and burn" Leati said looking at Rose who shook her head in agreement.

After eating and hanging out everyone left and it was just Leati and Rose at the house "So is Jo staying the night with Nessa?" she asked as she finished the dishes

"Yes" he answered her "So just us tonight sorry about your luck" he added while walking up behind her

Rose turned and faced him "Well if my luck means being stuck with you all night I must say I am pretty damn lucky" she said kissing him which he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up.

Leati slammed her gently against the wall as his lips found their way to her neck she arched into him giving him better access and let a moan escape her lips as her fingers ran through his hair "Fuck Le" she said before pulling back and kissing him she tugged at his shirt pulling it off and throwing it to the ground before kissing him again he walked them to the living room sitting on the couch as Rose straddled his lap.

Rose pulled back long enough for him to pull her shirt off "I want your lips Le" she moaned as she slipped her tongue in his mouth "I love you so much" she said placing a peck to his lips he smiled at her before giving her a long kiss

"Not as much as me" he said before flipping her to the couch and taking his pants off and taking her shorts off he started kissing down her body stopping right at her most sensitive spot and going to work she pulled him up after a few minutes kissing him "I want you" she breathed in his ear he didn't hesitate as he quickly slipped In her and they made love all night.

After they were finished they laid on the couch wrapped in each other's arms under the blanket Rose laid on his chest with her eyes closed before a small came to her lips "What?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"After tomorrow were done with Colby and we can plan our wedding" she said kissing his chest

"I love the sound of that" he said and kissed her head "Rose Anoa'I" he said smiling

"Rose Levesque-Anoa'I" she said laughing before they drifted off to a peaceful sleep before the drama of tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Ok so I literally have stared at a blank screen for days had this chapter written out so many times then trashed it didn't like any of them. Now what I have below (which is long BTW) is what I felt was good enough and to be honest I still don't know but I hope that you enjoy it! Fingers crossed you do!

Now I must confess one thing it PAINS! Me to write Seth Rollins in such a bad way =[ I really do love him but it works because he is a DAMN good heel! (Maybe I write one were Seth is a good guy to make up for it)

Skovko- Yes we have to keep her name! lol

I Luv Boondocks- Yes it is! Hopefully it's good!

Psion53- Yeah she needed to tell them before she lost way to many people over it.

Brookeworm3- Well thanks for reading it all and glad you liked it! Hopefully you like this one

Kaliah Muessing- She will be back

Guest- Glad you liked it!

Like I said this story is not over yet!

* * *

" _Payback is a bad bitch and baby im the baddest"- Demi Lovato_

"Rose will you calm down" Dean said as he rubbed her arms

"What if this doesn't work?" she asked with huff

"Ro it's going to work because it's going to embarrass him to no end show him how it feels to have your life messed with and your heartbroken" Renee said to her best friend

Lynn gave Rose a smile as she adjusted the camera on Rose's shirt then stepping back as Leati gave her a thumbs up to let her know it was working.

"Ok" Rose said taking a deep breath "You ready?" she asked looking at Lynn

"Yes" Lynn answered before opening the door and going to find Colby after a few minutes she spotted him coming out of a room and took off towards him.

"Hey handsome" she said walking up Colby eyes went wide with fear

"Lynn" he said "What are you doing here?" he asked panic as he pulled her to the empty room

"Well I was thinking we can expose those pictures to the world" she told him with a smile

"We can't do that" he said "I mean there already over and me her are together so there is no point" he quickly added "Rose can never find out I did that it would ruin everything" he said to Lynn

"What no?" she yelled "That wasn't the deal Colby you said if I helped you that I would get to release the pictures and hurt her to no end" she added

"Well I changed my mind" Colby said through gritted teeth "If you try to release those pictures or expose me I will deny it and then permanently end any hope of your family forgiving you look Rose's hate for you is strong enough that she wouldn't believe a damn thing that left your pathetic lips so like I said I have changed my mind and we are not showing her the pictures" he said with pure anger

"Fine" Lynn said "What the hell is all this?" she said pointing at the blanket, candles and Rose's

Colby let a huge smile come to his face "That is for Rose I am going to ask her to marry me" he said happily "Now if you will leave I am waiting for her to show up and don't want to be seen with you" he added as he shoved her out the door then shut it.

Lynn pulled her phone out ending the recording she was in shock she took off back towards the others and rushed in the door and shut it they all flipped there head in her direction.

"What happened?" Leati asked Lynn didn't say anything she just played the recording they all listened and shook their head she paused it right before the last part

"He threated you" Rose said in shock "He has went off the deep end" she added

"There is more" Lynn said "But brace yourself Joe don't freak out" she added before pushing play

" _I am going to ask her to marry me"_ she shut the phone off and looked at the rest of them who all had different looks on their face

"This is gold" Dean said laughing "He is going to be so hurt when you turn him down" he added

* * *

Leati studied the look on Rose's face and seen a mixture of emotions he went over to her and pulled her to the side while the others talked

"Babe" Leati said "talk to me" he added

"I don't like this Le I get that it was my idea and I do want him to feel the hurt and pain he put me through that he put us through but aren't we just as low as him for doing this" she said looking down

"You know that's why I love you right" he said to her

"Huh" she said looking at him confused

"given all the stuff that's happened you still second guess being the bad person " he told her "But Ro he will never stop if we don't do something about it" he said added "it's not like we are trying to physically harm him or anything bad were just showing his true colors" he said kissing her head.

"Your right" she said looking up at him "but after this we ignore him I don't want him in our lives and we don't ever jump to conclusions on anything that seems bad before talking to each other first" she added

"Ok baby" he said kissing her.

Rose's phone went off she grabbed it seeing a text from Colby telling her to come to the room she put the phone in her pocket as Renee hit record on the camera then made sure it was going to the computer

"Showtime" Rose said as she took off to Colby

* * *

Rose stopped in front of the door before looking up towards the ceiling saying a silent prayer "Please forgive me" she said before turning the door handle and walking in to the room she paused as she looked around at the rose petals, candles and music playing she cringed then put a small smile on her face

"Hey" she said looking at him

"Hey" he smiled back as he lead her in the room then shut the door

"What's going on?" she asked him

Colby took a deep breath before turning the radion down then grabbed the box out of his pocket he turned back towards Rose grabbing her hand and leading her towards the blanket he then got down on one knee and her eyes went wide

"Flower" he said then smiled "I know I have made a lot of mistakes in the past and all the stuff I did to you was completely wrong I am so grateful that you decide I deserved another chance. I wish I would have seen it years ago that you were the love of my life then we could of avoided all this drama but I think it made us stronger Ro I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you to show you that I can love you" he said

"So Rose Murphy Lévesque will you marry me?" he said holding up the ring a small part of Rose had to admit it was a pretty ring but she shook those thoughts before looking back at him she could see the hopefulness in his eyes but then she let out a chuckle which took Colby by surprise.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked Colby shook his head yes

"What chemical imbalance is wrong in your head to make you think I would marry you after everything you did?" She said laughing

"What?" Colby said in shock

"Oh wait you really thought we were together" she said looking at him while still laughing "Oh no Colby after everything you did to me leading me on for years, lying, brining my ex back, teaming up with other people to try and break me down and take the love of my life away from me I would never entertain the idea of us even existing in the same room you see Colby I took a page from your play book" she said to him

"I asked myself what Colby would do." Rose said while rubbing her chain pretending to think about it "Then it hit me he would make it look like he cared then stab me in the back so that's what did. I made you believe me and Le were over that you finally won because I know if you did you come crawling back apologizing telling me the only reason you did it was because you cared and was jealous and just like that you played right into that trap" she said

"Now I know what you're thinking Colby" Rose said pointing at him "How? That you had pictures and people telling us things and proof hell even stooped to the level of slipping something in Leati's drink which could of ended very badly I might add but anyways then you had my sister climb in bed with him to make it look like they slept together so you could truly ruin us because. one you knew how bad that would hurt me and two you knew he wouldn't be able to explain how it happened" she said

Colby went to say something but she put her hand up "No she told me everything and hell I heard the recording from just a few minutes ago were you threated her and admitted to what you did" Rose said to him

"But Colby there was always one flaw in your big plan you underestimated me, my love and my brains" she said with a hint of sadness

"You truly tricked your brain into believing what you were doing was right and that you were the victim and I won't lie for a while there you had us all fooled and for years I walked around as the love sick puppy dog who followed your every command, I dropped everything when you said to, I blew friends off and possible love interests all because you would convince me that I deserved better but then you never wanted me you ran off with everyone else but me and the pathetic part is I let you Colby. I let you treat me like a doormat for years" she added as the tears feel.

"You knew Colby for years that I was in love with you" she said shaking her head "and you used that to your advantage and that is what hurts me the most" she let out a sigh then wiped the tears

"So no" she said to answer his question

Colby was crying his heart was broken and couldn't believe that she hurt him like this he got up from the ground grabbing her arm and spinning her around she looked him in the eyes as the tears were still staining his cheeks

"How could you do this to me?" he yelled at her "I love you how could you hurt me this way" he said looking at her

"The same way you did it to me Colby all I wanted was for you to feel that pain and hurt" she said to him

"I will end you Rose" he said seething with anger "You have no idea the hell I can cause on your life I will ruin yours, all your friends and defiantly Leati's career I will make sure Tracy gets custody of JoJo" that was enough to set Rose off as she punched him in the face

"It's one thing to come after me but you have me fifty shades of fucked up if you think in any way shape or form I will let you threaten JoJo" she yelled at him

"I am done with you" she said opening the door as Leati, Renee, Dean and Lynn stood there all staring at him

"Say hi to the camera Colby because the world is going to know who you truly are" Renee said smiling

"What?" he asked shocked

"See I am the only one who will be ruining careers around here" Rose said smirking "Send it" she added before giving one more cold stare to Colby

"Have a nice a life" she simply said before taking off down the hall.

* * *

Leati turned towards Colby then without thinking tackled him to the ground and starting hitting him before Dean pulled him off "Let me go" Leati said standing up "I been wanting to do that for years" he added before going off after Rose.

Colby sat on the floor in the room crying he heard his phone going off like crazy the first notification he seen was

 _Video of WWE superstar Seth Rollins posted to twitter, Instagram, Facebook and WWE website showing a creepy obsessed side of him. -TMZ_

He shook his head angrily "No" he yelled before hearing the video echo through the arena he rushed out of the room and towards gorilla seeing all the stars standing there watching the monitor as the video played in front of the sold out crowd and Vince McMahon.

Everyone turned their attention in his direction as he stared down Rose and Leati who both had smirks on their face "You fucking bitch" he yelled at her then try to go towards her before being stopped

"If I was you I wouldn't take another step" Finn said getting in his face Colby didn't take his eyes off him

"You're such a loser" Sasha said laughing

"Pathetic excuse of a man" Cesaro added

"I can't believe you would ever stoop to those levels that you did just because you can't handle it not being about you" Maryse said

"Screw all of you" he yelled they all laughed at him "How could you? You just ruined everything I worked for" he said looking at Rose

"Well Colby Payback is a bitch" Rose said smiling before walking off with Leati as the other stars cleared out.

"Go to my office" Vince yelled at him Colby let his head drop as he headed towards the office.

* * *

As everyone sat in catering they were all on their phones looking at the social media comments

 _Wow what a loser! sethRollins #fireHisAss #Loser #RollinsIsCREEPY_

 _Seth Rollins is a POS! How could he do something like that? #RollinsIsCREEPY_

 _Hold on I feel like I was watching an episode of days of our lives #RollinsIsCREEPY #FireHisAss_

 _Well I am no longer a Seth Rollins fan #firehisass_

 _I feel bad for hardcoreRose and RomanReigns for someone to mess with your personal lives is just sad I wish you two nothing but the best #TrueLoveAlwaysWins_

 _Fire Rollins! #RollinsIsCREEPY_

 _Let RomanReigns whoop his ass then fire him #Payback_

 _I hope Rose and Reigns (Leati) have a very happy and loving life and never have to deal with Rollins again #loser #FireHisAss #RollinsIsCreepy_

"I think it's safe to say we ruined him and he felt his heartbreak" Rose said to the group "We won" she said smiling knowing that this moment on she wouldn't have to deal with Colby anymore.


	31. Not an Update

Hey AMAZING! Readers just wanted to let you know I truly appreciate and I am very thankful for all of you that read Moving on, Reviewed, Favorite and Followed. It means a lot.

But I just wanted to tell you that Chapter 30 is the last chapter of Moving on. I felt that was a good place to end that one.

But fear not this is not the end of Rose/Leati =] I will be continuing part two of this story in a sequel I am trying to come up with a name so far I have (The Aftermath) but not a solid decision on that title.

So be on the lookout for it I will have it out soon.

And if you have any ideas or thoughts please feel free to share them you can PM me if you like

Like I said the story is far from over but just wanted a part two instead.

There will be more Leati/Rose and JoJo and more drama remembers he has a custody battle coming up. And well I don't know if we have seen the last of Colby.

As Always I love you guys

ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinsAJ


End file.
